No one has to know
by NotDoneAbusingYou
Summary: Based on Torrance's tweets about #Basherine. With Bash and Kenna on the skids and Catherine dealing with a new threat at court. Will Bash and Catherine leave their troubles behind and find solace in each other? (I own Nothing)
1. Chapter 1

The celebration of Francis's return was in full swing. The new king had gone off into a plague ridden unknown to find Lady Lola who was in the middle of a rough labor delivering his illegitimate son. He had returned with Lola and the baby, all three unharmed and the court insisted on celebrating the occasion.

Catherine was currently standing by the drink table, wine in hand, staring out at the party goers, judging them. With all the things going on, a party was a giant waist of time. They had plague to deal with and some new guests in the castle who definitely did not please Catherine.

One in particular was a man named Narcisse. Something about him irked her to no end. While he seemed sort of charming, Catherine was sure that was some sort of show he was putting on.

Not to mention they were celebrating the birth of a bastard. A thing Catherine found herself torn over. Yes the baby was her grandson, and as such she wanted to love him, but her heart sank every time she thought about it. She didn't want her son to turn out anything like his recently deceased father. She had seen Mary's face as Lola presented the child to them upon her return. She knew all to well what was behind that gaze and her heart went out to her. She had made every effort not to rub the child's existence in her face, she felt that coddling the boy in front of Mary would be a betrayal.

As the festivities went on she observed Lady Kenna flirting with a visiting dignitary from Spain. Her marriage with Bash had been rocky ever since the plague hit. They had been arguing over a young boy in their care. Bash believed that the boy needed to sacrifice a life to stop the plague as per what he heard from The Darkness just before he killed him. Kenna didn't believe it at all and wanted to protect the boy. Bash had gone against her wishes and forced the boy to do the deed. The plague did not stop but it did slow to a more manageable rate and there were no new cases in the castle since. Kenna was yet to forgive Bash and it didn't look like it was going to happen any time soon.

Just then Narcisse glided up to Catherine and reached out to kiss her hand.

"Your grace you look lovely tonight." he said still holding her hand.

"Thank you Narcisse, but may I implore you to return my hand?" she said with a bite to her tone.

"Of course your grace, I apologize. I was merely stunned by your beauty." he was obviously laying it on thick. Catherine wasn't fooled.

"Hmm, If you were enjoying the festivities at all maybe you should get back to them?" she urged.

"I am enjoying the view from here much better." he said with a suggestive look and reached for her hand once more. Catherine became a bit uncomfortable.

"You have captured my hand once more. If you would release it please." she tried to pull it back but he held tight.

"Come now don't be so quick to turn me away..." he was cut off by man's voice.

"I do believe the lady asked you to remove your hand." it was Bash. He had overheard the conversation and intervened. He didn't like Narcisse anymore than Catherine did. Catherine stared at him, utter shock glazed her eyes. He was the last person she ever expected to come to her rescue.

"I don't believe anyone asked you." Narcisse bit back. "Catherine and I were just having a pleasant conversation."

"It didn't look as though it was pleasant for her . I won't say it again. Remove your hand or I will remove it for you." Narcisse slowly pulled his hand back.

"No need to get testy. I'll be seeing you Catherine." he walked away, but not before giving her a creepy glare.

"I thank you for the intervention. Though I'm not quite sure why." she said still in a bit of shock.

"It was nothing. That man irks me. There's something amiss with him." Bash answered as he began walking away "Do tell me if he bothers you again."

Catherine stared after him a moment, confused until something else caught her eye...Kenna walking out of the room hanging on the arm of the Spaniard she had seen her flirting with prior. Catherine shook her head and turned back to see Bash's disappearing form vanishing in the opposite direction.

The party had gone on for awhile. Catherine watched as Mary avoided Lola like...well...like the plague. She watched Greer who couldn't seem to keep her eyes off that former kitchen boy turned soldier. She watched foolish people carry on their foolish lives and couldn't take it anymore. She quietly walked over to Mary to let her know she was taking leave of the festivities.

"Would you be so kind as to make an excuse for me should any one ask. I think I'm quite done here." she said.

"Is anything the matter?" Mary asked.

"No my dear, I just tire of this nonsense." she answered.

"Alright, I suppose. If it's really that bothersome to stay."

"Thank you." Catherine finished and walked out of the room.

As Catherine walked to her chambers through the quiet, abandoned, halls she heard some hushed voices from around the corner. She stopped and peered around the wall. It was Kenna and Bash.

"How could you? We made a promise to each other. You swore you would never be with anyone else. You don't even know that man!" Bash whispered angrily.

"Well, apparently I don't know you either! You forced Pascal to kill that man and it didn't even help. You turned a poor, innocent boy into a murderer." she argued.

"I did what I had to do to stop this plague. In case you haven't noticed there haven't been any new cases in weeks. I didn't want to do it but there was no choice." he argued back.

"Oh you and your stupid pagan superstition. It's ridiculous. It's just a coincidence. I'm tired of it. I want to be with someone who doesn't believe in all that crazy talk. I'm done." she added storming off.

"Kenna! Kenna!" he called after her but she just kept walking. He turned and kicked the wall. He leaned forward putting his hands flat against the wall and looked down trying to gain control of his emotions. Just then he noticed Catherine standing in the shadows.

"Well I bet that was a good show. I bet you got your entertainment seeing that. My wife cheating on me must be some kind of poetic justice for you." he said scoffing at the situation.

"Not really. Your existence was never to my pleasure but you're not to blame for your parents indiscretion. Having the person you love be unfaithful isn't something I'd wish on anyone who hasn't done it themselves." She answered flatly.

Bash looked at her surprised at her answer. He looked back at the wall.

"I would've thought you'd be amused by my predicament..." He thought about why she might not be. "Not that it means much to you, but as much as I love my mother, I never agreed with what her and father did to you...even as awful as you can be, it was wrong...damn it she promised me. What a fool I was." he shook his head.

"Well if I'm so awful, why are you telling me all this?" she was honestly curious.

Bash gave a breathy laugh "I have no idea. You were there I guess...well...you understand." he said

"I suppose I do." Catherine oddly felt sorry for him. She wasn't sure why but something made her continue. "I'm sorry about...Kenna...but why care so much about a girl who was once your own father's mistress anyway? You aren't exactly surprised are you?"

"I thought she actually loved me. We started to care about each other after we agreed to let go of the he past. Or at least I thought we did. I did anyway." he was as still looking at the wall but slowly started to turn towards Catherine.

"You...actually... fell in love with her? Your madman of a father forced you to marry his whore and you fell in love with her?" she said a little more sternly than she intended. Bash stared at her for a moment and laughed again.

"You're right. It's completely ridiculous. I guess I just wanted It to work so badly, I let myself be fooled." he was slowly moving closer to Catherine the whole time they were talking without realizing it.

"Sometimes the heart blinds us to harsh realities." she thought of Henry "No matter Henry's indiscretions, for some reason I could never truly stop caring..." she stopped abruptly realizing that she'd let something slip she didn't want to.

Bash looked at her almost for the first time, realizing that her disdain for Henry all those years was just a mask. Catherine wasn't at all the he person he'd thought. "My father was a fool." he said quietly.

Catherine looked up at him, stunned. "What do you mean by that?"

"He had a smart, beautiful woman who loved him and he ruined it. Seems foolish to me." he stated still migrating closer to her.

"Beautiful?" You...think...I'm beautiful?" she said amused.

"Well I didn't mean I...well that for him you... not that I think..." he stammered as she glided closer. "...well fine...yes...you are... so what."

Catherine smirked trying to hold back a laugh at his expense.

"Your laughing at me." he said

"No...no I'm not laughing at you." she said unconvincingly.

"Yes you are, your laughing at me." he insisted.

"Alright, fine, I am. You can hardly blame me you, retreated faster than a losing army." she allowed.

"Yes I suppose I did." He was now only inches from her and paused for a moment before adding, "You should laugh more often. It suits you." he said glancing into her eyes.

"Does it?" she said leaning closer as her breath hitched. Realizing how close they were she cleared her throat. "I um...I should retire to my room, it's late. If you'll excuse me." she said breaking off the connection leaving Bash frozen.

'What on earth was that?' Catherine wondered. A strange feeling had come over her she couldn't explain. She had come frighteningly close to the type of thoughts she most certainly should not be having about her late husbands bastard.

Bash was still stuck to the same spot as he turned to watch her walk away the corners of his mouth formed a small smile. 'What the hell just happened?' he wondered. He wasn't sure what came over him, but he sort of liked it. 'I think I might be in trouble.' he thought to himself as he decided it might be time to retire to bed himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Catherine laid awake, staring at the ceiling, unable to ease her thoughts enough to sleep. Her mind raced with the events of the last few days and she couldn't seem to turn it off. The effects of the unusual amount of wine she'd consumed at the party weren't helping any. She'd had just enough to make her mind spin, but not enough to give her a hang over in the morning.

'Maybe I should have had a few more. At least then I'd be asleep.' she thought. 'Maybe if I just try to focus on one thought.' she shut her eyes and tried to clear the fog in her brain. Letting her subconscious drift wherever it wanted. She mentally checked off all the goings on one by one as if she were counting sheep.

'*Plague

*Unwanted guests

* Henry's death

*Francis's Bastard...

Bastard...Bash...and what was that? Bash of all people defending my honor. Giving that Narcisse what for...well that part was actually welcomed. I will be grateful for anyone putting him in his place...and he did it in such a gallant manner. The message sent so clearly with his eyes...his eyes...he looked at me with those eyes in the hall...those stunning, clear blue eyes...oh god...NO. I'm not letting myself think... what I was about to think. Absolutely not!' her eyes snapped back open and she groaned with annoyance. She sat up and got out of bed putting on her robe. She decide maybe taking a walk would clear her head.

She padded along the vacant corridors and as she was passing the throne room she heard a clunk. As it was too dark to make out what caused the noise from where she stood, she slowly crept into the room trying to let her eyes adjust to the dark. As she neared it she could make out a figure who appeared to be asleep on one of the chaises. Calming down a bit, she approached the figure a bit easier. The figure started coming into focus. It was Bash. The clunk she had heard was an empty wine bottle falling from his limp fingers. She couldn't stop herself from staring for a moment, taking in his pained expression. Her arm reached out and resisting the urge to touch his face, she paused and redirected, instead shaking him awake.

"Bash wake up. You can't sleep here...Bash" she whispered. Bash slowly a and groggily opened his eyes.

"Catherine." was all he said. As his eyes focused on her face he thought he must be dreaming.

"I can't have you sleeping out here. What would our guests think if they found you here in the morning. Come on. Get up." she urged. "You should get to your bed."

"My bed? I have no bed. She's in my bed. I can't." he mumbled as he attempted to sit up. His attempt failed miserably. Catherine reached out to steady him. She paused for a moment realizing the situation.

"Well, we have plenty of empty rooms. Let's get you to one of them, you certainly can't stay here." she said as she stood up slowly. Bash nodded and tried to do the same, but crashed back down again.

"Apparently my legs disagree with you. They would like it very much if I stayed here." he said while the room spun.

"Alright, here, come on." she bent over a little trying to help him up. He allowed her to put his arm over her shoulder and started to stand again, but the contact shocked his senses wake a bit. As he rose his cheek brushed her hair and he breathed in deeply. An action that did not go unnoticed by Catherine although she tried to pretend it did.

Catherine although she tried to pretend it did.

"See, not that difficult was it." she said trying not to melt under his touch.

They clumsily made their way to one of the unused guest rooms, trying to be quiet so as not to wake anyone and alert them to the situation. When they arrived at the door to the room Catherine tried to get Bash to prop himself against the wall while she unlocked the door.

"I'm sorry. I don't drink like this...I really don't." he grumbled as she removed his hand from her shoulder. Catherine didn't answer. She just continued on opening the door. He started laughing as she put his arm back around her and helped him through the he door and to the bed to sit him down.

"She just left me. I did everything I could and she still didn't want me." he stopped laughing. "You wouldn't leave me would you?" even drunk he realized what he'd just said and tried to correct it. "I mean if you were her...you know." he added as he made contact with the bed. Catherine froze, his arm linked with hers, having no idea how to respond. They were staring into each others eyes now, their faces only inches apart. Catherine's heart started racing as she could feel his breath on her face. She was sure he could hear it beating in chest. Bash leaned into her a bit making their lips no more than a hairs width apart. Catherine was still standing, but she didn't move an inch. She was a statue. They were both breathing hard as she tried to decided if she should move away, but her muscles wouldn't listen. Then Bash's nose brushed hers and he tilted his head just slightly.

'My god, what am I doing? What is this feeling? I can't be...' Catherine's thought never got completed because Bash's lips were slowly making contact with hers. First his lower lip and then a painfully long pause followed by the other lip. That's when her mind stopped working all together. He kissed her gently at first, but slowly grew with intensity. Catherine's hands found their way to his hair as he carefully pushed his tongue through her lips to meet hers. They were now pressed tightly together, completely engulfed in each other. Catherine could feel the heat rising in her body, but then she felt something else rising and it snapped her back into reality. Placing a hand on his chest, she gently pushed him away.

"I...I...should be going. It...it uh...it's late and I... goodnight." she stuttered out as she scrambled for the door. She closed the door behind her and rested her back on it clutching her fist to her chest. She let out a long breath and mentally cursed herself. 'Good lord, what have gotten myself into?' she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Bash felt a sharp pang between his eyes as they blinked open and closed trying to focus. The daylight stung his pupils and he held a hand up to the window to lessen the amount of light reaching them. When he was finally able to see straight, thoughts of the night before started flooding back into his head. He remembered the party, Kenna and that son-of-a-bitch from Spain, Narcisse being his ever so charming self and Catherine...he'd kissed Catherine...no...that part must be the wine talking... he couldn't have...no...he wasn't _tha_t drunk...he kissed her... and she had kissed him back...she had _really_kissed him back. This couldn't be happening. How could he be falling for the woman who used to be married to his father. A woman who was the bane of his mother's existence. A woman who would have had him killed just a few short months ago. No, he couldn't be. But he was, and SHE... KISSED... HIM... BACK. He was sure of it. He could still feel her lips on his. Feel her hands tangled in his hair. Feel her body pressed to his. Taste her as their tongues danced. No, he couldn't imagine that. It was far better than han he could possibly imagine.

He very difficultly ripped himself from his thoughts and composed himself. He had some horrible realities to deal with. He rolled off the bed, his still boot clad feet hitting the floor with a thud. 'Time to meet the day.' he thought.

He made his way down the halls and dragged himself to the room he shared with Kenna. She was already awake and dressed.

"Late night I see." she said sharply.

"What do you care. I'm sure your Spaniard kept you busy." he bit back.

"I don't. In fact, I've decided I want an annulment." she stated flatly.

"_You've_ decided? You've decided. You didn't even think you should discuss it with me?" he asked loudly. "Never mind. You can have your annulment. I'll ask Francis to write the Vatican on our behalf today. The faster I'm rid of your selfishness the better!" he stomped out and slammed the door.

He stormed into the throne room where Francis, Mary and Catherine stood having what looked like an important conversation. Upon seeing Catherine, he slowed his pace. She was beautiful. She was dressed a bit differently than usual. He wasn't sure what it was but it definitely seemed as though she'd tried to look more impressive than she normally did. Her hair. Her dress. It was all just a bit more. As she caught him looking at her, her face flushed and she looked back at Mary and attempted to continue their conversation. Bash bowed to Francis and interjected.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Francis but may I have a word with you? It's rather important." he said trying not to look in Catherine's direction. He didn't want to lose his composure.

"Of course." he said turning to the ladies standing at his side. "We can continue this conversation later." he told me them.

The two men walked off to talk. Catherine stared after them wondering what Bash needed from Francis so urgently. She noticed he was disheveled and still wearing the same clothes from the night before. It couldn't possibly be a good conversation if he couldn't even be bothered to change. She wondered if he even remembered what transpired between them.

"Catherine. Did you hear me?" Mary asked noticing that she wasn't listening.

"I'm sorry Mary. Would you excuse me. I just remembered something I have to take care of." she said not even looking at her. She walked out and discretely followed Bash and Francis, trying to hear their conversation.

"An annulment? Are you sure that's what you want? I mean maybe you can..." Francis started but Bash stopped him.

"No we can't she's insufferable. She cheated on me and somehow she acts like I'm the one who did something wrong. I was forced into this and I tried, but I'm done. Please Francis. I can't take it." he told him.

"Okay. If that's really what you want. I'll write the Vatican today." he offered.

"Thank you Francis." he bowed again a walked away.

He was walking in Catherine's direction and she panicked. She started looking for a place to duck out of sight but failed. Instead she bumped right into him.

"C-c-catherine. I-I didn't see you there. I um.." he was nervous until he realized she must have followed them. "Wait were you listening..." he asked pointing back to where he and Francis had been standing.

"Of course not. Do I look like a nosy child. What reason would I have to eavesdrop?" she said curtly but her face flushed, embarrassed that she'd been caught.

"Is that why your face is as red as your dress?" he teased. She looked down trying to find a way out of this uncomfortable position.

"I was just going back to my room. It's just a coincidence that I was coming this way." she decided to stick to her guns.

"I see..." he didn't want to push her. He continued more hushed. "Look, about last night..." Catherine cut him off.

"What about it? You were drunk. it happens." she tried to walk away but he stopped her by the elbow.

"That's not what I was talking about and you know it." he whispered as low as he could.

"I'm sure I don't. If you would release my arm. I have things to attend to." she pulled her arm back and started walking away. He followed after her.

"Don't pretend it didn't happen. We should at least talk about it." he argued.

"All that happened last night was that we both had to much to drink. Now if you would stop saying such things out in the open where people can hear you." she said as she turned turned around looking to make sure no one was in ear shot. He leaned in closer.

"Then meet me somewhere private so we can talk openly." he asked. Catherine looked around again.

"Fine. But only to keep it away from prying ears. We can meet in a half hour, in the garden." she whispered and quickly walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

Catherine sat on a stone bench waiting. She'd chosen this particular part of the garden because she knew it couldn't be seen from the castle. Her nerves were starting to get the best of her. She felt like she'd been waiting forever. In reality, it had only been a few minutes. What was she supposed to say to him? More importantly how was she supposed to talk to him about what happened without letting her feelings show? She knew she couldn't let him know that she'd enjoyed it. She just wanted to forget it all together. Yes, that would be best, to forget it.

Bash was making his way through the garden when he finally spotted her. She hadn't noticed him approaching. The sun shining down on her made her even more beautiful. He stopped a moment to take in the image before him. Then, trying to hold tight to his courage, he let his presence be known.

"There you are. I think maybe you should have been more specific on our meeting place." he said as he came closer. "May I sit?" he asked gesturing to the bench. She nodded and slid over just a bit. There was a momentary pause.

"Well, you wanted to talk. So talk." she said wishing the moment over as quickly as possible.

"Catherine, I know this isn't an ideal situation but we both know that kiss was...well it meant something. I don't know why, but it did." he said looking down at his feet.

"It didn't mean anything. It never should have happened. And as far as I'm concerned it didn't. We should both just forget about it." she told him trying not to look directly at him.

"Stop trying to pretend you didn't feel anything, because I know you did. You had every opportunity to stop it from happening, but you didn't." Bash was getting agitated.

"You were drunk...I didn't know what you'd..." Catherine started.

"No. Don't even try that. You didn't just allow me to kiss you. You kissed me too. You may want to forget that it happened, but it _did_ happen. At least have the guts to admit it." he urged.

"Maybe I did...feel something, but it doesn't matter. It's over and done and we shouldn't even be discussing this. It's not as though anything could ever come of it. Your my sons brother. The mere idea of it is wrong." she was still trying to avoid his gaze.

"And what if I wasn't Francis's brother. If I was any other man. Would you want something to come of it then?" he desperately needed to know.

"But you are. So what-ifs and maybes don't mean anything. Going down that road will only make it more difficult for everyone. Just let it go. I already have." they both knew she was lying. She quickly got up and started to leave. "I don't want to talk about this again." Bash hung his head in defeat, but didn't follow her.

A few days had passed and neither Catherine nor Bash had a single moment where their minds hadn't drifted back to that night. Every time they were in the same room there were stolen glances. It never left their conscious, or unconscious, minds. Even their dreams were flooded with that one moment they shared. Their interactions were reduced to awkward encounters in the he hall and uneasy dinners trying not to let the other see them looking.

It was another late night. Bash was making his way back to his new room. The same room he'd kissed Catherine in. It probably wasn't the best idea to stay in that room considering he was trying to forget, but stay there he did. As he got closer to his destination he heard voices coming from around the corner. It was Catherine and Narcisse. He made his way towards the voices to hear better.

"How many times must I tell you I want nothing to do with you?" Catherine was angry. Bash could tell this had been going on awhile.

"I assure you if you just gave me a chance..." Narcisse started grabbing her wrist.

"I said leave alone." she tried to pull away. Bash had seen enough.

"I warned you once before Sir. Let her go or you will have made an enemy you certainly will regret making." Bash said with a most serious look in his eye. Catherine could see he was ready to tear him apart.

"Bash it's alright, Narcisse was just leaving weren't you?" she shot a death glare at him.

"Now why would I do that. I'm having a lovely time right here." he said attempting to take her wrist again. That was the last straw. Bash stopped his hand and spun him then punched him square in the jaw. He fell to the ground and his hand immediately went to the spot he'd been hit.

"If I ever see you touch her or anyone else without their permission again you'll be sure to receive much worse." he warned. Narcisse got up as quickly as he could and took off down the hall. Bash turned to Catherine.

"Are you alright? He didn't hurt you did he?" he asked examining her wrist. Catherine stared up at him, she was paralyzed. Her mind could only register how close he was. It couldn't process the words to answer.

"I...uh...I...no...no I'm fine." she said slowly taking her wrist back. "You didn't have to do that. I'm sure I could have handled him."

"I'm sure you could have, but I've wanted to do that from the moment I met him. I should thank you for giving me the excuse." he smiled a bit at her.

"Well in that case, nice shot." she smiled back and started to leave. "Good night."

"Catherine wait." he called after her and went to catch up. "This...this awkwardness between us is too much. I know you didn't wanna talk about it but...I have to..." he said as their eyes met.

"Bash please don't..." she put her hand on his pleading for him not to proceed.

"You might think it's wrong but, you are all I can think about." he confessed reaching his hand out to cup her face. She looked up, her mind racing. How was she supposed to think straight with him touching her.

"I...I...can't...Bash." she pulled his hand down but didn't release it.

"But you want to. I can see it. You can't forget it anymore than I can. The way it felt, the pull, it's there in your eyes..." he paused and brought his other hand up so he was holding both of hers. Electricity shot of through them. Catherine looked into his eyes searching for an answer, an action that proved to be a bad idea. In that moment it all fell away. She saw the he honesty in his eyes. He truly wanted her, and for just a second, nothing else mattered. She reached up and cautiously touched his cheek. She paused for a second and pulled him toward her. Bash took that as acquiescence and leaned in to kiss her. This kiss was much more passionate than the first, every movement as if their lives depended on it. They didn't need to breath air they only needed to breath each other.


	5. Chapter 5

The door to Bash's room flew open as he and Catherine, lips still locked, clumsily made their way inside. They broke contact for just a moment as Bash closed and locked the door behind him. They looked at each other realizing the step they were about to take. They slowed their pace but closed the gap between them once more.

They rested their foreheads against each other. As Bash set his hands on Catherine's shoulders, she set hers on his forearms. They stood that way for a second until Bash slowly ran his hands down her arms to capture her hands, at the same time leaning in to kiss her again. This time more softly.

Every nerve ending in Catherine's body was on high alert in anticipation of what was to come. Their hands separated and Bash wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him, while Catherine reached up placing a hand on either side of his face. Bash moved from her lips to kiss the soft skin just under her ear and trailed a line to her collar bone, leaving her skin on fire behind it. Catherine's hands slid underneath Bash's jacket and up towards his arms and he let go of her just long enough for it to fall to the floor. With one hand on her waist, he used the other to remove her hairpin and then proceeded to run that hand through her hair and returned to kissing her. His hands then slowly ran down her back to untie her dress, while hers pulled the bottom of his shirt out of his pants. Once the laces were loose enough he slid the dress off her shoulders. He trailed more kisses over the newly exposed skin and she gripped his waist under his shirt. He backed away and pulled his shirt off. Catherine's breath caught as he came closer again. She placed a hand on his chest and ran it up his shoulder to his neck, intertwining her fingers in his hair as his hands made their way back to her dress laces. He finally undid the last lace and the dress fell to the floor, leaving Catherine in nothing but her shift.

Kissing her and placing one hand on the back of her neck and one on her waist he led her backward toward the bed. She was now sitting on the bed, propped up with her arms, one of Bash's knees between hers. He reached one hand back to remove his boots and then brought it back to her waist. He stopped kissing her again so he could catch his breath. He ran his thumb over her cheek and she closed her eyes for a moment, trying to keep her desire for him in some semblance of control. She put her hand on the back of his neck and pulled his face close to hers as he ran his right hand all the way down the side of her body, brushing her breast and her rear on the way down. Finally reaching it's destination, he slowly pulled the bottom of her shift up and slipped his hand inside sliding the flat of his palm up the back of her leg to grip her cheek and back down behind her knee. Catherine breathed in sharply and pulled at his belt, undoing the buckle. Bash pushed her back further onto the bed and moved his hand from the outside to the inside of her thigh and then made his way up it to meet the juncture between her legs. He slid one finger in and then another and pumped them a few times until Catherine moaned. He grinned mischievously and pulled them back out. He grabbed the bottom of the shift again to remove the offending garment completely.

"God, you're beautiful." he stated simply. He stood up and lifted her legs onto the bed and removed his trousers. He returned to the bed and to Catherine's lips. Catherine allowed her hands to explore his backside while one of his hands rose to cup her breast. He ran a thumb over her nipple and began trailing his lips from hers to the other breast. Her hands moved from his back to hold his head in place as he worked his tongue on her. His manhood pressed against her inner thigh as she wrapped one leg around him trying to make contact. He lifted his head back up to look in her eyes and reached a hand down to glide himself into her. Catherine's hips arched up and her head tilted back slightly as he filled her. Bash let his lips crash back down on hers as he plunged in and out of her. Their bodies moved in perfect sync. Their arms wrapped around each other tightly, as much of their bodies touching as humanly possible. Bash reached one hand down between them to stroke her. Catherine moaned his name and her nails dug into his shoulders. Bash rested his face in the crook of her neck as their pleasure started to reach is height. As her walls pulsed around him as he met his release. They were both breathing heavily. He collapsed on top of her momentarily, but quickly rolled off to the side pulling her with him to lay her head on his chest.

"That was..." Catherine said, breathy

"Mmhmm." was Bash's response.

"And you were..."

"Mmhmm."

"Dear God."

"Uhhh."

They just laid there for a few moments. Bash stroking her hair. Finally Catherine broke the silence.

"I'm afraid we may have gotten ourselves into a situation that can't possibly end well." she said.

"I think it ended spectacularly." he joked. Catherine lightly smacked him. "I'm kidding... mostly." He turned to look in her eyes. "No matter how it might end, I'll still be glad it started." he brushed her cheek and kissed her forehead. She kissed him lightly in return.

"It's going to be quite the scandal when people find out." she said.

"Who says anyone has to find out. No one has to know about us. It's our business, and as long as it stays between us it doesn't have to end at all." he assured. She sat up a bit and kissed him again a little deeper this time.

"I suppose I should go back to my chambers then. If I'm seen leaving your room in the morning, there will be no hiding it." she placed a kiss on his chest and got out of bed, Bash watching her backside as she rose.

"That may be true, but do you have to leave so quickly?" he asked

"I'm afraid if I linger, I won't be able to leave at all." She answered, then dressed quickly. Bash came up behind her as she finished and turned her around.

"I'll be dreaming of you." he said as he kissed her hand. She smiled.

"And I, you." she said. He kissed her deeply one last time and watched her walk out, checking the hallway first before leaving.


	6. Chapter 6

Catherine sat at her desk looking through some papers. She wasn't sure why she was bothering, as she couldn't concentrate on a single word. All that was on her mind was Bash. She wondered just how they were supposed to keep such a secret, as Bash had suggested. With the way rumors flew around court, someone was bound to find out eventually. Catherine didn't particularly care about what most thought of her, but the thought of Francis finding out terrified her. He would most likely be furious. Especially at Bash, considering his prior attempt at stealing Mary from him. That thought made her stomach turn. Had the two of them?...no...they couldn't have...could they? She slammed the paper down and put her head in her hands, trying to force the thought out of her head.

Just then there was a knock at her door and the guard entered.

"Queen Mary to see you, your grace." he announced.

"Let her in." she answered. (Not the person she wanted to see after what she'd been thinking.)

"I hope I'm not disturbing you." Mary said as she entered.

"Not at all. In fact I could use an excuse as to why I haven't finished going over these yet." she said tossing the papers back on the desk.

"I um, didn't want to bother you with such things, but I really don't know who else to talk to." she said feeling a bit awkward.

"Is something the matter?" she asked.

"It's just, it's about Francis...and Lola. I don't think I'm handling things very well. I don't mean to open up old wounds but, I thought...well I thought..."Mary wasn't sure how to finish.

"You thought I might understand your predicament." she understood. Mary nodded. "I suppose if anyone would, it would be me...There's really no good way to handle a situation like this Mary. I do feel for you but I'm afraid I can't be of much help. I didn't handle it well myself."

"But you lived with it all these years. How did you...I mean Bash is still here and you don't even complain. How do you do it? Every time I see Francis hold...his...son...It kills me. I'm sorry, I know he's your grandson, but..." Catherine tried to pretend Mary hadn't brought up Bash.

"No. It's alright. It's difficult for me too. I love him, but when I see him it scares me that Francis is turning into his father. As far as not complaining about things, what good does that do my dear? You just have to remember that Francis loves you. That's the one guarantee I never had." she assured patting her hand. The guard knocked on the door again.

"King Francis wishes to see you both in the throne room." he informed them.

"We should go." Catherine said as she rose from her chair. Bash walked down the hall as the two queens exited Catherine's chambers. Catherine was taken aback a bit, not expecting to see him at that moment. Bash's body language became a little awkward as he noticed Mary was accompanying her.

"Good morning ladies." he said with a nod of his head.

"Good morning Bash. What are you doing in this end of the castle so early in the morning?" Mary asked.

"I...I um" he looked at Catherine then quickly looked away again not wanting Mary to see. "I...was...heading to the stables." he said. Catherine noticed his searching for something to say and realized he must have been coming to see her. She tried to hold back a grin.

"Before breakfast?" Mary wondered.

"Oh I...I'm not really hungry. Just felt like getting an early start...Hope you have a good day." he said and quickly hurried off.

"Well that was odd. Is it just me or was he acting a bit strangely?" Mary asked. As the two of them continued down the hall.

"Perhaps...his...situation with Kenna, makes him uncomfortable around you. Well, since she's your friend." Catherine suggested.

"Well that's silly, that should give him no reason to feel uncomfortable." she said.

"It could, considering you two used to be engaged." she countered.

"We were, but it's not as though our relationship went far enough that we can't still be friends." she said. Catherine sighed, relieved at Mary's answer.

"Well he's a man, who knows what goes on in their minds. I wouldn't worry about it." she said. 'This is going to be more difficult than I thought. God tell me I haven't made a huge mistake.' Catherine thought.

After Catherine had finished her meeting with Francis and Mary she headed back toward her room. As she was heading down the hall, an arm reached out and yanked her into a nook in the corridor that couldn't be seen by passers by. She spun around quickly to see that it had been Bash who had grabbed her. He put an arm around her waist and pulled her towards him.

"I didn't get to properly wish you a good morning earlier." he said pulling her into a kiss and then pulling back a bit. "Good Morning." Catherine pulled his arm from around her.

"Bash you shouldn't do things like that. Somebody could've seen you." she scolded while trying to peer into the hallway to make sure no one had been there.

"Don't worry I made sure no one was around." he assured her while trying to pull her in again. Catherine slowed his attempt.

"I think we need to come up with some sort of ground rules, because if you keep going on like this, we are bound to get caught and I can't have Francis know about this." she said.

"Rules. You only need rules when you are playing a game and assure you I'm not." he told her. She smiled at that a bit.

"Alright maybe 'rules' is the wrong word. But you can't randomly yank me from the halls whenever you see fit. That's not going to work." she was getting nervous and started looking around again.

"Okay then, maybe some sort of meeting place is in order." he allowed. "The garden perhaps, but how will we know when the other wants to meet?" she slipped a handkerchief out from her sleeve and stuck it in his pocket.

"Slip it under my door." she told him and grinned. He grinned back and pulled her in for a kiss. She let him kiss her for second and then pushed him away and smiled. "Save it for later."

"I shall be counting the minutes." He told her as she walked away


	7. Chapter 7

Thorough the day Catherine and Bash reverted back to stolen glances, only now they weren't trying to hide them from each other, only from everyone else. With each time that they ran into each other, accidental or otherwise, it became increasingly harder to hide their emotions. Catherine was beginning to worry someone would notice.

Finally, it was time for her to meet Bash in the garden. When she got there, he was already waiting for her. She took a look around, just in case, before greeting him with a kiss.

"I do believe this was the longest day of my life, although it was most definitely worth the wait." Bash said as she pulled back. He took her hand and they sat.

"I agree, it was a rather...frustrating day. And that's what worries me. It's only been one day and it's already difficult. I'm afraid we are in over our heads." she said.

"Are you looking for a way out?" he asked.

"No, no I'm not, I just don't know how this is supposed to work. I don't even know how to act around you, I mean when other people are around of course. And Mary has already picked up on your strange behavior this morning. Luckily I was able to make an excuse." she explained.

"That was my fault, I should have been more careful. I wasn't thinking. I find it difficult to think when I'm near you." he said running a thumb over her hand. She placed her other hand on his cheek and he closed his eyes leaning into it. Then he moved it down to his lips and kissed her fingers. "It may seem daunting now, but we will figure it out. I promise."

"I do hope you're right." she moved her hands to his. "I don't want this to end up being a terrible regret." there was a short pause and I gen he changed the subject.

"I brought a token of my own for you to call upon me with." he said pulling out a coin from his jacket. He looked her over. "Although you don't seem to have any pockets for me to slip it into." she grinned at him.

"Don't even think about it." she joked. She took the coin with one hand and leaned into kiss him again, both smiling as she did.

Later that night Catherine was getting ready for bed when she heard a strange sound. She stood up quickly and turned towards the noise. She picked up a letter opener and held it defensively. Just then came out from the shadows. Catherine jumped and almost screamed.

"What on earth? What are doing? You scared me half to death. How did you even get in here?" she said putting down the letter opener and lightly tapping his chest with the back of her hand.

"Well I thought about what you said. And well...coming and going from each others rooms could become rather conspicuous. So I found a path through the passageways." he informed her. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"The passageways? Is that safe?" she said a bit worried.

"Well there are some parts that aren't, but the ones I used are, I assure you." he said putting a hand on her arm.

"So then you can just break into my room whenever you want?" she said.

"No. But I can break into your room whenever you want." he said putting his arms around her waist. She grinned up at him.

"I see. Well since you're already here..." she said leaning in for a kiss. Bash tightened his grip a bit and ran a hand up her back to rest behind her neck while hers stayed at his waist. He led her to the bed and sat her down.

"Is that all you want from me?" she said mostly joking. Bash grinned.

"You think this is all about what I want?...Well let me show you how wrong you are." he said kneeling in front of her. He ran his hands under her nightgown, up her legs, slowly lifting it as he went. He placed a trail of kisses starting from her knee and going up the inside of her thigh until he reached his destination. Catherine's face flushed with anticipation. Placing one of her legs over his shoulder he began pleasuring her with his mouth. Catherine's eyes shut tight and she grasped at the sheets. She moaned and her hips arched up. Her whole body was on fire. She ran her hand through his hair and then pulled back from him.

"I think you've sufficiently proved your point, but you should finish this the right way." she said pulling him up to face her. He grinned.

"If that's what pleases you." he said then began kissing her neck as she yanked at his belt. They continued on to make love to each other, this time more confidently. No longer letting the caution they held the first time slow them down.

When they were finished, they held each other and talked for awhile, until it became apparent Bash needed to be leaving soon. They were both laying on their sides facing each other. Bash was playing with Catherine's hair while her head rested on his other arm.

"I wish I didn't have to go. If only that I could wake up with you in my arms." he said. Catherine didn't reply. She only stroked his face with a slightly pained expression. "Although, I imagine if I could stay, we would not be sleeping." he added. She breathed out a small laugh at that and nestled her head further into the crook of his arm.

"You confound me. You're young and gallant, and you could have almost any woman you wanted. Yet you choose me. What kind of sense that makes I don't know." she said putting a hand on his arm.

"I think it would make far less sense if hadn't. You are fierce as you are lovely. And I've never seen someone protect the ones she loves so fervently. What about you would make me want to choose anyone else?" he explained.

"The way you speak to me." she smiled and kissed him.

"I hate to leave you in a moment as sweet as this, but it will probably be getting light soon." he informed her.

"If you must." she said running her hand through his hair one last time. He got out of bed and loosely pulled on his clothes. Catherine started to get up to see him off when he stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't get up. I want this beautiful image to be the last thing I see before I sleep." He sat on the edge of the bed and kissed her goodnight. Then quietly slipped into the passageways


	8. Chapter 8

It had been about two weeks and things had been going well for Catherine and Bash. He came to her room almost every night. Sometimes to make love, but sometimes just to lay there and talk. There was a strange ease between them that Catherine had not expected. He made her problems go away when he was with her. She felt almost like she was living someone else's life. In the light of day however, the problems were still many and seemingly unrelenting. The plague had gone almost completely, but the devastation it left in it's wake was almost just as bad. Not to mention her game of dodge Narcisse. He hadn't made another attempt to seduce her, but she still was weary to be anywhere near him. Then of course there were the problems between Mary and Francis that she had somehow gotten herself twisted up in.

Lola had been fussing over the baby in front of Mary, which had clearly bothered her. Catherine shot her a threatening look but it hadn't stopped her. She really hadn't wanted to intervene, but the way Lola was acting was not only blatantly disrespectful, but also hurtful. She'd never seen Mary look that defeated before. She knew that feeling and it dug at her. Finally, Catherine couldn't take it anymore and pulled Lola to the side and threatened her not to do it again. That had been a mistake because she had taken the childish route and told Francis about his mother's threat. It of course that led to an argument and Catherine was forced to choose a side. Somehow, strangely enough, she had ended up acting as Mary's defender. A position she'd never envisioned herself taking against her own son, but she was not about to allow Francis to turn into his father if she could stop it. This was the only way she could think of to do that.

This day however was a rare reprieve. The castle was quiet, most of their guests had gone off to Paris for a few days to see some new play that had come to town, their political issues were put on hold because they were waiting on word from some noblemen before moving forward with anything, and Lola had decided not to make herself bothersome for the first time in days.

Catherine and Mary sat at a table in the common room playing cards. Catherine had won all three games that they had played and she was about to win a fourth. She placed her cards down and then gave Mary a devilish grin. Mary rolled her eyes and dropped her hand.

"Why even bother playing. How on earth do you keep slaughtering me?" she asked curiously.

"That's my little secret, and if you don't like losing my dear, perhaps you should give up now." she said slightly amused by Mary's frustration.

"Not a chance. I'm not one to shy from a challenge. I will figure out how to beat you somehow." she answered gathering the cards to deal again.

"Not likely, your Majesty." she said trying not to laugh.

Just then the princes, Charles and Henry, ran into the room dragging Bash behind them. One pulling each of his arms.

"Mother! Mother! Can Bash take us outside to play?! Please Mother." Charles asked excitedly. Catherine looked up at Bash and then at the boys.

"I don't know, have you finished your lessons for the day?" she asked.

"We have." he told her.

"Well, then, I suppose it would be alright." she said. The boys smiled and hugged her quickly.

"Thank you Mother." they both said and ran off dragging Bash behind them once more.

"Well, that was rather nice of you. Letting Bash take the boys out." Mary said.

"And why shouldn't I allow my boys a little fun?" she asked.

"I just meant that it's Bash. I always gathered you didn't like them spending time together." she added.

"Well, it makes them happy. Besides...it's not like I'm out there with them." she tried making an excuse, but she really wished she could join them.

"Hmm...well, are you ready to loose yet?" Mary asked.

"I'm sorry my dear, have you hit your head, because I do believe you are delusional." she said taking her cards.

After Catherine had finished winning a few more rounds of cards, she decided to take a trip outside to see the boys. As she strolled along the pathway she spotted them a few yards away. She settled herself behind a tree to take in the scene for a moment before letting them know she was there.

The boys were wrestling with Bash. They were giggling and hanging off his back. They had the widest smiles she could remember them having in a long time. She smiled too at the sight of it. Bash pretended that the boys had won and fell over defeated. Catherine thought about how good he was with them. She thought about how he would make a good father someday. A good father. But how could he? Surely he couldn't if they stayed together. He couldn't have anything more than what they had now...ever. Suddenly she realized what their relationship meant for him. It hit her like a ton of bricks and her heart sank a bit. She didn't have a real chance to think about it though because she'd been spotted by little Henry. He ran over to her, arms wide open and Catherine scooped him up.

"Mother, have you come to play with us too?" the boy inquired as Charles and Bash strolled up behind him.

"Oh, no, I don't think so. I'm not one for roughhousing." she said "And besides it's getting late. You should both go inside and clean up for dinner."

"Oh but Mother we were having so much fun." Charles said.

"Don't argue with your mother darling." she said.

"OK but can we play with Bash again tomorrow?" he asked.

"We'll see." she said ruffling his hair. "Now go on inside." The boys took off running. "No running in that halls." she called after.

"They certainly are spirited aren't they." Bash said.

"They are at that. They do seem to love you quite a bit." she answered not quite looking at him.

"I love them as well. They're good boys." he said. "Is everything alright?" he asked a bit curious about her demeanor.

"Everything's fine." she answered flatly.

"Alright, if you're sure." he said then leaned in a bit closer so he couldn't be heard. "I see you later then."

"Yes. Later." she said. Bash went inside and Catherine watched him, haunted by her thoughts.

Later that night Catherine was pacing her room. She'd had been thinking on things with Bash all day and it was eating at her subconscious. She was so entrenched in her thoughts she didn't hear Bash come in. He almost smiled at her pacing. He assumed there must be some irritating political issue she was dealing with again. He came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck.

"You're going to wear a hole in the floor if you keep going like that." he said as she turned around, still in his arms. She placed a hand on his chest.

"Bash I...I think we need to talk." she said pulling away from him and looking out the window.

"I knew something was wrong this afternoon." he said reaching for her. She halted him.

"I...I think this...us...I think it's time we ended it." she said.

"What...what do you mean? Has something happened? Did someone find out..." he started.

"No. Nothing like that. I just think we've run our course. It was lovely, but there's really nothing left here." she said trying to hide the fact that saying these things was killing her, but she had to let him go before things got any more serious.

"Surely you don't mean that. If you're just afraid..." she cut him off again.

"I'm not afraid. I'm just done. I think you should go now. There's really nothing left to say." she said trying to sound stern.

"But I have plenty to say..." he started again but she couldn't allow him a word or she might break.

"But I don't. I'm sorry Bash, but it's over. Just go." she said.

"But you..."

"Go!" she said pointing to the entrance of the passageway. Bash looked at her for a moment then hung his head.

"This is really what you want?" he asked looking back into her eyes.

"Yes." she said flatly. The look in his eyes at that moment shattered her heart. But she remained forceful. This was for the best. He turned slowly and left as quietly as he came in. Catherine remained glued to her spot, trying to control her emotions, but the tears welled in her eyes. Finally, once she was sure he was gone, she just let go. She cried harder than she had cried in years. She'd let him go so he could have a better life, but where did that leave her. It didn't matter, it was the right thing to do. She curled up on the bed in a ball of tears and fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been over a week and Catherine had turned to avoiding Bash in the same manner as she'd been avoiding Narcisse, but for obviously different reasons. Bash had attempted to talk to her numerous times the first few days, trying to understand her abrupt change of heart. After a a handful of failed attempts he had given up the direct approach and simply tried to 'accidentally' find himself in her vicinity hoping she'd give in and at least give him some sort of explanation.

The days had dragged on for both of them, missing each other terribly. Catherine was miserable. She found herself hiding in her room staring longingly out of the window. And when she was forced to converse with others she tended to snap at them for no reason at all. On the ninth day Catherine had gone for another late night walk to clear her head and found Bash passed out drunk again, on the same chaise as the night they first kissed. At that sight she had taken off to her room to cry again, realizing that he was hurting as much as she was.

Now, Catherine was staring out her window again, wondering if she'd ever be back to herself again, when there was a knock at her door. It was Mary.

"Catherine, Francis has called a meeting in the throne room. He wants us both there." she said. Noticing Catherine's sad demeanor she took a step forward.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Everything is fine my dear. I'll be there shortly." she said without looking at her. Mary gave her a worried look and left quietly.

As she made her way into the throne room she greeted Mary and the handful of nobles that had gathered. Then she noticed Bash was also in attendance and she strolled up next to Mary hoping to start a conversation to distract her from his presence.

"What's this all about?" she asked.

"I'm not entirety sure. He got a letter earlier and took off without saying." Mary explained. Francis noticed his mother at that moment and made his way over.

"Mother. Good. You're here. We have a small situation I am in need of your help with." he said.

"What is it Francis?" she said.

"There's a small group of nobles from some of the neighboring cities who are having a meeting in Paris. They are there to discuss the famine issue left by the plague and have requested a representative from this court to go and explain to them our plans to take care of this issue. I would go myself if I could, but I have to actually be here to deal with those exact problems. So I'm going to need you to go and calm them down." he explained.

"Well, I suppose if must." she said.

"Good. I'm sorry for it being on such short notice but you should go pack your things. You'll have to leave today to make it in time as you're going to have to go through the blood wood because the bridge is out. I'll send George and Carl with you." he said.

"Only two guards? To go into the blood wood? I've never been out of the castle with less than five, and that was on the main road." she said worried.

"I know, and I don't like it either but we are short on guards as you know. I can't spare more." he said. Bash stepped forward at this last statement.

"Then, if it pleases you, I shall go with them. The guards won't know what to do if they happen to run into any pagans there. I will." he said and turned to Catherine. "If it's alright with you of course." he added. Not being able to find a reason to say no, she nodded her head.

"Alright then it's settled. You can leave at noon." he finished and walked off to speak to his advisors. Catherine took off as fast as she could. Bash followed after.

"Catherine! Catherine! Wait!" he said trying to catch up.

"I can't believe you did that. If your trying to get me to..." he cut her off and by grabbing her shoulder, stopping her.

"I'm not trying to do anything. I just wanted to make sure you're safe." he said with a sadness in his eyes.

"I suppose I'll see you at noon then." she said and took off once more.

At noon. Catherine, Bash and the two guards waited at the castle gate for the carriage to pull around. The guards were standing far enough off that Bash felt confident it was safe to speak to her.

"If it bothers you, I can just stay back a few yards from the carriage. You won't even have to see me." he said.

"That would probably be best." she said still looking ahead. The carriage pulled up and the guards ushered Catherine inside and climbed up top to drive. Bash got on his horse and waited until the carriage was moving before following after.

It had been a few hours since they had started their trip and they had been moving at a steady pace since. Only stopping once to let the horses rest. Bash had stayed back as he'd promised even when they stopped. Only gazing at her from a distance. Catherine had noticed his gaze but did her best to ignore it.

As they were riding along a trail with a steep incline off the side. A large wolf ran out in front of the horses. It growled and snapped at them. The horses whinnied and bucked up at it. The guards tried to calm them but the wolf attacked and they panicked. Bash saw what was happening and rushed forward aiming his crossbow at the wolf. He took a shot, but it was too late. The force of the horses struggling had broken their reigns and the carriage was starting to tip. Inside Catherine felt the jolt and reached for the door trying to escape her falling transportation.

"Catherine!" Bash yelled and galloped closer getting off his horse before it had fully stopped and running to her. The carriage tipped further as he approached and the entire front half snapped off and fell into the ravine taking the two guards with it. The horses, including Bash's, ran off. Catherine was struggling to get out as the carriage dangled halfway off the side. Bash reached out to her.

"Take my hand!" he yelled. She did as he said and he yanked her out onto the ground and pulled her to him holding on for dear life. The carriage rocked a few times and then stopped, but didn't fall. They were breathing hard from the excitement as Catherine pulled away.

"Are you alright?" he asked looking in her eyes and running his hand through her hair and over her shoulder. She nodded.

"I'm okay." she looked down over the edge. "Dear God. Those poor men. There's no way could've survived that fall." Bash stood and pulled her up to a standing position.

"You should get away from there it's dangerous." He said as her eyes caught his. She found herself staring into them.

'This is far more dangerous.' she thought and shook herself from her trance. "What do we do now?" she said. Bash let go of her and walked carefully toward the carriage.

"It's getting dark. We'll never make it back to the castle or to town before nightfall without horses. We'll have to make camp." he said as he tried to pull the carriage back enough not to fall. "Let's see what we can salvage from the wreckage."

"Make camp? Are you suggesting I sleep outside? On the ground? Do I look like some sort of savage to you?" she said.

"We don't have much of a choice. This wood is full of wild animals, pagans and more cliffs like that one. It's not safe to travel it if we can't see anything. We could end up like your guards." he told her. Seeing her worried look he added "Don't worry, I lived out here for two months by myself. I can keep us safe." she nodded.

"Well I suppose we should hurry then." she said helping him remove as much of their belongings from the carriage as possible.

'This is going to be a long night.' she thought.


	10. Chapter 10

Bash got their belongings gathered and started walking off into the woods. He noticed Catherine wasn't behind him and turned around.

"Well come on." he said motioning for her to follow.

"I'm not following you anywhere until you tell me where you're going. Why would you be going deeper into the woods?" she questioned.

"We have to get off this path. If pagans see the overturned carriage they'll be looking for it's passengers. Now let's go before it gets too dark." he said. She made an irritated face and then began following him.

After they had been walking awhile they came to a clearing. Bash stopped and started putting down their bags.

"This looks promising. I guess this will be our room for the night." he said. Catherine was silent. "There's a stream right over there if you want to wash up. I'll start a fire." Catherine nodded and headed toward the stream. When she returned the fire was started and he had laid out some material he'd gotten from the carriage on top of some leaves as a makeshift bed.

"I hope you don't mind the accommodations. It was the best I could do." she said nothing. "Are you going to be like this all night? You haven't said a word since we left the carriage. You could at least answer when I speak to you. For gods sake there's no one else here. You can say what's really on your mind."

"What would you like me to say exactly? Should we be making polite conversation about the dead animal carcass that was hanging off the tree back there. Or maybe we should be chatting about The fact that the temperature has dropped drastically since we stopped and we might just lose a toe before the night is over. I know, let's talk about the fact that we are stuck out here all night and all you want to do is pout about how I don't want to talk." she said angry and sarcastic.

"Our current situation has nothing to do with your silence and you know it. You have been acting like I have some sort of disease ever since you told me you didn't want to be with me anymore. A decision I still don't understand by the way because you won't even give me a real explanation. Everything was going well one moment and the next you want nothing to do with me. And you just expect me to be alright with that. Like it's no big deal." his voice raised gradually with more anger as he spoke.

"I never said it wasn't a big deal. Do you think it was easy for me to hurt you like that?" she argued.

"Then why? Why would you do this! Tell me why! Make me understand!" he yelled.

"Because!...Because I wanted you to be happy! Because I wanted you to have everything! You deserve to get married and have children and a life! And I can't give you any of that because we can't even be seen speaking to each other without raising suspicion! And I can't take that from you because I LOVE YOU!" she placed her hand over her mouth trying to hold back her emotion. 'Did I really say that.' she thought. Bash said nothing, but rushed to her kissing her hard, feeling all their bottled up emotions at once. When he stopped kissing her, he kept her close, foreheads pressed together.

"If you think for a moment that any of those things matter. You are wrong. I don't want that life. Not if it means giving you up. Any kind of life with you is better than life without you. I don't need those things. I only need you because I...love...you." he told her a bit of husk in his voice.

Catherine smiled against his lips with tears in her eyes as they started to kiss again. It became more heated very quickly, all of their emotions bubbling to the surface. They started to sink down onto their sleeping arrangement. They landed on their sides facing each other. Their arms wrapped around each other, leaving no space between them.

Bash started to kiss her neck, speaking between each peck."God...I missed you... so...much." she had her hands at the back of his neck.

"Bash, I'm so sorry I should have talked to you about it. I just panicked and I..." Bash stopped her babbling with his lips.

"Shh, it's over now. Just...just never do that again, alright?" he begged. She smiled pulling him back in, kissing him harder. She started to feel him harden against her thigh.

"Then at least allow me to apologize properly." she said reaching for his belt.

"Catherine you don't have to..." he forgot what he was saying because she had released him from his confines, one hand wrapped around him. She teased him for a moment and then rolled him onto his back and not letting him go, climbed onto him, sliding him inside her. He put his hands on her hips as she moved on top of him. Her head tilted back as they got closer to the edge. His hand found its way up her dress to help her along. As he felt her closing around him, he found his release. Then, placing his hands back on her waist, he rolled her off of him. He put her down on her back supporting her head with his arm. He placed his hand on her face and ran his thumb over her cheek. She did the same.

"I love you...I really do. I never thought I'd ever feel this way about anyone again." she said surprised by her own admission.

"It's hard to imagine that just a few months ago you were trying to have me killed." he said jokingly.

"That's not funny. I shudder to think what life would be like right now if I'd succeeded. I would've never known the mistake I made." she let her hand slide down his arm to intertwine her fingers with his.

"If only it wasn't so hard to keep our love secret. The way I feel I'd like to shout it from the rooftops." he said smiling and kissing her hand. She smiled back. They kept talking as they snuggled in closer to each other, eventually falling asleep.

The next morning they woke to see each other and it took them a moment to remember where they were. Bash was stroking Catherine's hair, reluctant to let go of her.

"So it seems I was right about waking up with you in my arms. It really is a glorious experience." he said kissing her lightly.

"I do wish the circumstances surrounding it were better, but it still is nice to for you to be the first thing I see. I never thought I'd be wishing I didn't have to leave a pile of leaves in the woods." she answered. He started to get up.

"I suppose one of us has to be brave." he extended a hand to help her up. "We really shouldn't linger." he said. She took his hand and he pulled her up quickly. She stumbled and collided with him, which was his intention.

"But first..." he said pulling her in and kissing her. "Ahh, now I have the strength to carry on." he said playfully. They gathered their things and started the rest of their trek to Paris.


	11. Chapter 11

Before moving on, Bash handed Catherine his crossbow.

"Take this. It's dangerous out here. You should have something to protect yourself with." she took it. "You put the arrow in like this and then..." he started to explain but she started laughing. "What?"

"Bash...I know how to use a crossbow. Rather well actually." she told him.

"You've used one before?" he asked.

"Yes. I have. Your fa..." she paused and adjusted her words, it still bothered her a bit. "Henry used to take me on his hunting trips when we were younger, before...well." Bash looked down realizing what she meant."But I think he only really stopped taking me because he was embarrassed when he realized I was better than him." she added with a bit of amusement in her voice.

"You were...good?" he probed.

"Well, where did you think Francis got his archery skills? Henry was marvelous with a sword, but couldn't hit the broad side if a barn with an arrow." she said. Bash smiled wide.

"Well aren't you just full of surprises?" he said.

"My love, you haven't even scratched the surface." she said lips curling mischievously.

They continued walking arm and arm, their fingers laced together.

"It's terrible that something so simple as holding your hand has to feel as though we're committing some sort of crime." she said after a few moments.

"A crime? Well maybe we should be punished. I'll tell you what, I'll punish you if you punish me." he said laughing. She pulled her hand away and slapped him playfully.

"Bash, do you have to be so vulgar?" she said annoyed but also partially amused.

"I beg your pardon your grace. I hope I haven't offended." he continued jokingly as he performed a half hearted bow.

"Believe me, if you had offended me, you would surely already know." she said in a mock threatening voice while grabbing the collar of his jacket and pulling him up to her for a quick kiss.

"I'm sure I would be shaking in my boots." he replied.

"Oh, but you wouldn't have time to be afraid. You'd never see it coming." she warned.

"So we are back to punishments then." teased her.

"Oh, stop that." she said.

"Alright, alright. I'm done. I just can't help but tease you. You are quite beautiful when you're annoyed. But then again, you're always beautiful." he said kissing her hand. She laced her fingers with his once more and I they continued on.

After they'd been walking a bit. Catherine's stomach growled loudly.

"Perhaps we should stop and put those hunting skills of yours to the test. There should be plenty of rabbits in the area we could catch. Besides, we should rest a bit." he said looking for a place to set their bag down.

"Don't let my stomach slow us down. I can make it a bit further." she said.

"We would have to stop at some point anyway. If we don't rest at least a little we'll drop before we make it there." he pointed out. He ushered her to sit on a log that was nearby. "Here. Sit. I'll get a fire started and then we can go catch our lunch." he did as he said and they set out.

After a little time had passed they finally spotted a rabbit. It was a bit far off. Catherine went to hand the crossbow to Bash.

"Oh no. Be my guest. I'd like to see just how good you are." he said.

"Alright then." she answered. She raised the bow and took her shot. It hit perfectly.

"You weren't kidding. That was fantastic." he said.

"What? You thought I was lying?" she asked.

"No. It's just when you said you were better than my father, I had no idea how much better." he said while retrieving the rabbit.

They brought the rabbit back and sat while Bash cleaned it and put it over the fire.

"So tell me, what other hidden talents does Catherine de Medici have?" Bash inquired as the rabbit cooked.

"Honestly?" she asked. Bash nodded. "Well, I suppose you could add horse riding to the list. Maybe dancing, although I haven't done that in years, so who knows if I even still have it in me."

"Well why don't we find out." Bash said standing and extending a hand.

"You're not serious." Bash smiled to assure her. "But there isn't even any music."

"Who needs music." he said pulling her up. "We can simply imagine the music. Unless you'd like me to sing to you. But I warn you that could be dangerous to your ears." he said as he started to turn her around. She laughed.

"You are ridiculous." she said as they moved around the campfire.

"We have one day. One day to ourselves. One day to do anything we want out in the open. I plan to take full advantage, even if it means being..._ridiculous._" he said twirling her around again.

"Is that so?" she asked coyly.

"Yes, my love it is." he said.

"Well, in that case..." she wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him as they continued to sway.


	12. Chapter 12

**_I want to thank everyone for all your wonderful reviews. You guys are awesome!_**

Catherine and Bash sat, attempting to enjoy the overcooked rabbit that Bash had accidentally left too long over the fire while they were dancing.

"You know, I'm so hungry, I don't even care that this is awful." said Bash.

"Well maybe you should've paid more attention while you were cooking it." she replied.

"Well it just so happens my attentions were better spent elsewhere." he said.

"Is that so?...You know you were so curious about my talents, why don't you tell me about yours." she probed.

"Other than hunting, I can't say as though I have any." Bash said.

"Oh come now, everyone is good at something." she assured.

"Alright, well, I'm sure you can't tell from this particular meal, but on occasion, I have been known to be an okay cook." he said.

"Really? Well, you'll have to prove that to me sometime." she said as Bash smiled.

"I might just do that." he said.

They finished their food and put out the fire. As they were preparing to leave Bash noticed Catherine staring at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Beg your pardon." she said.

"Well, you were staring at me. Is something wrong?" he said.

"It's just...once we get to Paris we won't be able to just be us anymore, you know, we'll have to go back to hiding. It was hard enough before, but now that I know what it's like...well." she looked away.

"I take it that means you're enjoying my company." He teased.

"And why wouldn't I be?" she said turning back and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, just because things work well in one arena doesn't mean when you put it in a different setting that it will feel the same." he explained.

"It doesn't feel the same..." he raised an eyebrow "It's better." she said, he kissed her.

"I think it is too." he told her. "And I was hoping you felt the same. But I suppose that does make it all the more difficult doesn't it? I hope that's not going to scare you away from me again."

"No it's not. I'm afraid that's the problem." she said. "In some ways I wish I could walk away, but that proved to be rather unpleasant...So strange how you've become so important so quickly."

"I know what you mean." he said picking up her hand and running circles over it with his thumb. "We should get moving." he added after a beat.

After they'd been walking a few hours more they started to hear some voices. Bash held up his hand to let Catherine know to be quiet. He tiptoed forward and peered through a large bush to see where the voices were coming from. He saw a group of four large men. They were stopping to rest, but they were clearly not the type of people you'd want to associate with. He took a few steps back.

"What is it?" Catherine whispered. "Are they pagans?"

"I doubt it. From the way they're dressed I'd say they are more likely road bandits." he whispered back.

"What do we do? You're outnumbered. We can't fight them." She asked.

"Maybe we can wait them out if we can stay quiet enough. Hopefully they'll move on quickly." he said ushering her behind another bigger bush that had a large boulder next to it. They sat down with their backs against the boulder, Bash's arm around Catherine's shoulders, and waited silently.

After a couple of hours the sound of the bandits chatter stopped. A few moments passed, then Catherine spoke.

"Do you think they've finally gone?" she whispered.

"I don't know." he said. He got up to look through the bush again. He started to turn back."I don't see them. They must have..." he stopped as he met with a sword in his face.

**To be continued...**_ (Yes it's a cliffhanger. I'm such a little shit)_


	13. Chapter 13

With the point of the sword mere inches from his face, Bash's eyes glanced around as carefully as possible to access the situation. Four men, swords pulled, all pointed at him.

'Wait. Where's Catherine?' he thought. He didn't see her anywhere. A quick wave if panic swept over him, but he didn't let it show.

"Now, gentleman I'm sure there's no need for weapons." he said still scanning the area with his eyes.

"Who were you talking to?" said the man with the sword at his face. Bash felt a small bit of relief realizing they hadn't seen Catherine, but where'd she go?

"Me? No one. I was talking to myself. Just making a mental note you know." he said.

Catherine happened to be hiding behind the same bush they were previously sitting under. She only just barely escaped behind it, not having a chance to warn Bash. She was watching and aiming the crossbow waiting for the right shot. 'Come on, move over.' she thought as she pointed it at the same man who was currently speaking to Bash.

"You know, somehow I don't believe you." the man said. "Take his bag." he added motioning to one of the other men. Just as the second man moved forward, Catherine let loose the arrow, sticking both men through the neck. Bash pulled his sword as the third man came running at him. The fourth finding and pulling Catherine from the bushes. Bash fought his attacker, he was a good opponent, but Bash took him down, only to realize the remaining bandit had Catherine with a knife at her neck. Bash stayed very still.

"Drop the sword or the woman dies." he said. Bash did as he said.

"If you harm a hair on her head, I'll make sure you join your friends." he said sternly.

"I don't think you're in a position to threaten me." he retorted. Bash exchanged a look with Catherine.

"I'm in the perfect position to threaten you. You hurt her. You die. You let her go however, and maybe we can discuss me letting you live. It's really very simple." he said not backing down. Then the man tightened his grip and took a step back tripping just slightly on the crossbow that Catherine dropped. Bash took the opportunity to go after him. He grabbed the arm holding the knife as the man dropped Catherine. Bash struggled with him, the knifed hand traveling back and fourth between them. Catherine scrambled to get up, which was difficult because she'd injured her ankle in the fall. She picked up Bash's sword. The man had Bash on his back.

"Bash!" she yelled sliding it to him. He reached his arm out and with one swift movement, he grabbed the sword, swung it around, and sliced right through his arm. The man fell backward and Bash finished him. He caught his breath and immediately ran to Catherine who was still kneeling on the ground. He kneeled next her and embraced her. She settled into his arms, both breathing hard. She pulled away little when she felt something wet and sticky between them. She looked down to see a gash across Bash's front, just below his chest.

"Bash you're hurt." she said worried.

"It's not as bad as it looks. I barely feel it. Are you alright?" he asked, hands roaming over her checking for injuries.

"Mostly, though I think I did something to my ankle when he dropped me." she told him while she sat down and set her foot forward. Bash went to pick it up and she winced.

"Well, I don't think it's broken, but it is a bit of a mess." he said. He noticed the two bandits with the arrow through there necks. "You really are good." she let out a breath. "Come on. You should let me wrap that." He helped her up and half carried her to sit on a nearby rock. He took some cloth from their bag and tore it into strips and wrapped them firmly around her foot and ankle. Then he pulled out an extra pair of his boots.

"You'll have to try to walk in these. That foot's never going to fit in yours." he said. He helped her put them on and looked up at the sky."Also I'm afraid waiting all that time cost us. And with your ankle in its current condition, we are probably going to have to make camp again." she groaned."I know." he said putting a hand on her shoulder. "Come on, let's get away from here first." he helped her up again, letting her lean on him as they went.

After they had walked a bit, Catherine noticed Bash was obviously in more pain than he let on.

"Bash, I think we should stop." she said.

"Has your ankle had enough?" he asked.

"Not just yet but I think you might have." she said.

"That's silly. I'm fine." he said. She turned and aggressively grabbed his jacket, opening it to see his wound better. It had obviously bled quite a bit. It didn't look good.

"Bash, you hard headed fool. What were you thinking? You should have told me how bad it was." she said.

"I didn't want to worry you." he said "Besides, we needed to make some distance..."

"Enough. We are stopping to dress that wound immediately." she interjected. He looked at her defeated.

"Alright, fine, I suppose we might as well just make camp here then. By the time we got moving again, it would be late anyway."

Catherine laid out their things while Bash started a fire. When they were done they sat in front of the fire and Bash removed his jacket. Catherine started to help him off with his shirt.

"If you just wanted me to take off my clothes, all you had to do was ask." he joked. Catherine tilted her head in annoyance.

"This isn't funny. This could have been serious if you'd let it go any longer. It already looks bad as it is." she said pulling a flask from her bag and tearing Bash's shirt. She threw the bloody parts into the fire and picked another a piece up and pouring some of the contents of the flask on it. She started dabbing the wound carefully with the bit of cloth, her other hand on his chest. Bash flinched for a moment but then eased a bit under her gentle touch. He watched every move she made. He thought for a moment that it was almost worth getting wounded, until she added more alcohol to it.

"Ahhh! Was that necessary?" he said wincing.

"No, actually. That was for lying to me." she said flatly, tossing the cloth to the side and picking up the rest of the shirt scraps to bandage it with.

"I'll be sure not to do that again." He said as she started wrapping the remnants around his chest.

"You'd better not." she warned first looking mad but then smiling and kissing him. He lifted her chin and looked in her eyes.

"I promise." he breathed out. He brought his other hand up so that both were cupping her face and kissed her again. She carefully put her arms around his back as they explored each others mouths. She pulled him closer and he winced again. She pulled back.

"Sorry." she said.

"Completely worth the pain." he said smiling. She smiled back and turned to their bag and pulled out another shirt for him.

"Here. It's far to cold out here to go without a shirt." she said handing it to him.

"Or maybe you could just keep me warm." he said grinning.

"Bash..." she started.

"You can't blame a man for trying." he said taking the shirt. She shook her head. He put it on, followed by his jacket. He laid down and let out a sigh. Catherine moved to lay down next to him settling her head on his shoulder.

"Once we get out of here, I am never coming near these woods ever again." she said.

"I don't know what you're afraid of. You just survived wolves, bandits and a horribly burnt rabbit dinner. I think you could take on any obstacle this forest can give." he said.

"Only with you by my side." she said as he started running his fingers over her hair. She smiled.

They rested awhile, and then talked until they fell asleep in each other's arms once more.


	14. Chapter 14

When Bash woke, Catherine was still laying on his shoulder. She had his shirt rolled up and was running her fingers over his bandage with a worried look on her face.

"You know staring at it constantly isn't going to make it heal faster." he said. She looked up at him a bit embarrassed she'd been caught. "Besides, it feels much better. Nothing to worry about."

"I wasn't staring. I was just checking to see if it stopped bleeding." she tried to cover. As she sat up. The edges of Bash's lips curled, but he decided not to push her.

"Speaking of healing. How's your ankle? Do you think you'll be able to make it. It's still a few hours to Paris." he asked as he slid over to examine it.

"It's still a bit mangled, but I can manage." she said.

"Mangled is right. I didn't know skin could turn that color." he said.

"I don't care if it falls off. I'm not staying in these woods one second longer than I have to." she said agitated. She started to stand.

"But how are you going to..." he began as she started limping off toward their bag. He stood and came up behind her and took her arm. "And you thought I was being stubborn." they exchanged glances. "Alright, I guess we'll just have to take it slow." he said.

They hobbled along for a few hours, taking short breaks every now and then. They only had a few miles left when Catherine's ankle decided it was time to give up.

"Bash...Bash I have to stop." she said sitting on a nearby rock. "I don't think I can go any further."

"That's okay, we can take a break." he said.

"No. I mean, I've had it, I can't. I've pushed myself a bit too hard." she explained.

"Damn. We are so close." he cursed kneeling down and looking at her ankle again. "You're right though. I think it looks worse than it did before."

"What are we supposed to do now? It's going to take days for me to be able to even limp on it again." she said. Bash looked up towards their destination, calculating how long it would take them to get there. He looked back at Catherine who was trying to stand again.

"Well, I suppose there's no choice in the matter." he said.

"What do you..." Bash interrupted her by swiftly picking her up.

"Look at that. I've swept you off your feet." he said.

"Please tell me you didn't just say that." she said sarcastically. He smiled.

"I'm afraid I did." he said. She rolled her eyes and changed the subject.

"It's still quite far. That's an awfully long time to be carrying someone." she said as he started walking.

"We'll just have to stop a little more often as that's all." he said. "Besides, I rather like the idea of having you in my arms all afternoon. Although, I'd prefer it to be in an entirely different position and with far less clothing."

"Honestly, Bash." she said making an annoyed face. He laughed.

"There's that face again." he said amused.

"You are the most..." she started but couldn't find the right words so she just shook her head.

"...the most handsome, talented, courageous..." he suggested. She laughed despite trying to be annoyed.

"All those things." she said more seriously. "And also irritating, stubborn...funny, kind, loving, everything I could want." He lifted her a bit in his arms so he could kiss her.

"Then I suppose you could add the most lucky as well." he said.

They kept on, stopping frequently, but moving steadily enough to make sure they would not be spending a third night in the wilderness. When they were finally close enough to see their destination Bash stopped for one last rest before trudging on the rest of the way. He put Catherine down and sat next to her. He pulled out his flask, took a swig and then handed it to Catherine.

"Well, there it is. It shouldn't take more than an hour or so from here." he looked over at her and lifted a hand to brush her hair out of her face. "In a way, it's a shame we have to go back to civilization." she laid her face into his palm. He leaned in slowly. "One more kiss before reality comes crashing back down on us?"

"You know you don't have to ask." she said as they leaned into each other. Her hands slowly found their way to his face as their kiss deepened. He pulled her in closer, not wanting to let go. They pulled apart slowly, breathing a bit hard. They sat for a moment, still in each others arms.

"I suppose we should get going. They'll be waiting on us." he said. She nodded and tried unsuccessfully to stand. "And there's the downside to wilderness life." he said stopping her from falling. "Come on." he picked her up again and they made their way to the château where the nobles would be gathered.


	15. Chapter 15

Finally, worn and tired, they reached the château. Bash put Catherine down as they arrived at a guarded, closed gate.

"Who goes there?" Asked the guard.

"My name is Sebastian de Poitiers. I am escorting the Queen Mother, Catherine de Medici. They should be expecting us inside." Bash said gesturing to Catherine. The guard looked at her.

"A bit raggedy to be royalty aren't you? Even defunct royalty. And why don't you have any guards?" said the guard looking unimpressed.

"Defunct? Why you..." Catherine said heatedly as she stepped forward. Bash put a hand on her shoulder.

"Our carriage was overturned in the forest. We lost our guards and our horses. We were forced to walk the rest of the way and were attacked by bandits. You'd be a bit raggedy too." He answered. The guard still looked unbelieving.

"Likely story, but I'm not falling for it. Folks like you try to pull stunts like this all the time. The Queen Mother indeed. As If she'd be escorted by her dead husbands bastard." He laughed "Your probably just thieves looking for an easy take." He said. Catherine's eyes widened with anger. She was a second away from shoving the crossbow up his...Bash eyed her knowingly and she decided against it.

"Perhaps this will convince you." Catherine said digging into her pocket. The guard still laughing. "My seal." She held it out so he could see it. The guards stopped laughing immediately and his face suddenly looked panicked.

"Your grace. My apologies. I beg your forgiveness." He said bowing down frantically.

"Oh, do get up. It's no use trying to salvage your dignity. Your just lucky I'm too tired to deal with you. Now, if you'll let me inside. I've been sleeping in the woods for two days." She said irritated.

"Yes, your grace. Of course. Shall I announce you?" The guard asked as he unlocked the gate.

"Obviously, as we don't want anyone else thinking we're thieves, now do we?" She said curtly as she started through the door, trying to pretend like her ankle no longer bothered her. The guard swallowed hard, not sure if he should respond. He went to say something and Bash held up a hand to stop him.

"I wouldn't." He said. The guard nodded.

They proceeded inside where they found the meeting already in session. Despite her injury and disheveled appearance, she commanded the attention of the room. She stood up and spoke with the nobles like a king would. Bash watched from the corner as she explained things to the men in the room. He was in awe of her. He would dare any man to chance an argument with Catherine. She would burry them all with their own words.

When the meeting was over. One of the dukes walked over to Catherine, Bash still in the corner watching.

"Your grace, my condolences on the loss of your guards and also my apologies on the terrible manners of mine." He said as he bowed his head. "I do hope you don't hold it against me."

"Not at all, it's already forgotten." She said turning to face him.

"Good, good. Well. We will be having a small feast later this evening and I'm sure you would like to rest and get cleaned up. I have a room prepared for you and I'm sure I can get a physician in to better aid that injury of yours. Also, there should be some room in the guards quarters for your escort to rest as well." He said.

"The guards quarters? You do realize this is the king's brother. I don't think he would take kindly to you shoving him in a dark corner with the peasants after he just spent two days in the woods, risking his life to keep me safe. Do you?" She said even toned. The duke searched for something to say.

"Umm...Of course...What was I thinking? We'll have room made up for him as well. It may take my servants a bit. You'll have to excuse them. We weren't expecting you to bring anyone but guards." He said. He motioned to a servant. "Audrey, please show the Queen Mother to her room."

"Allow me to help you, your grace." Bash said taking a step forward and extending an arm.

"Thank you, Sebastian." She said trying to sound as proper as she could. As they followed a few feet behind Audrey, Bash leaned into speak.

"That wasn't necessary you know. I would have been just fine with the guards." He said.

"Nonsense, there's no reason you shouldn't have a room." She said. "Besides, if all the guards are like the one at the gate, I wouldn't want to subject you to that." Bash stifled a laugh.

The first thing Catherine did once she was settled in, after having her ankle taken care of, was to have the servant draw her a bath.

"Will you be needing any help getting in?" Asked the servant.

"No, I'll be fine thank you. You can go. I can take care of it from here" Catherine said. The servant left and Catherine dropped her robe and carefully lowered herself into the warm water. She laid her head back and closed her eyes. Her mind started drifting from problem to problem and she kept mentally shooing them away. She just wanted to relax for a few messily minutes. 'It's too bad Bash isn't here.' She thought. 'I never think about my problems when he's around.' She started to think about the way he looked at her, the way he touched her, the way he held her. She imagined his taste, his smell, she could almost feel his skin on hers. She could feel his hands on her running over her shoulders to her neck. His lips on hers.

"You must really be enjoying that bath." Said Bash. Catherine's eyes flew open.

"Bash. What...what on earth are you doing? It would be bad enough getting caught by our own servants, if we get caught here, the gossip would be half way to England by morning." She said.

"Relax. No ones going to catch us. I told the guard outside I would watch your room myself. The door is locked and the servant won't be back since you sent her away." He explained kissing her again. He pulled away a little and she smiled a bit. Bash pulled off his clothes and slid in the bath behind her, his arms wrapped around her middle, holding her against his chest. She leaned her head back and nestled her face into his neck. He traced circles on the top of her arm. "What were you thinking of so intently when I came in?"

"This." She said leaning back a bit further to kiss the corner of his lips, her fingertips on his chin. "And this." She kissed his neck "And this." She kissed the skin below his ear.

"I do like the way you think." He said as he began to kiss her neck. She lifted her arm behind her to tangle her fingers through his hair. He ran his hand down her side and back up to cup her breast, his other hand grazing the skin just below her belly button. She slowly turned around, straddling him. She cupped his face with both hands and kissed him. His lips parted slowly allowing her entrance as he wrapped his arms around her. They only stopped when they were sufficiently out of breath.

"I thought you were afraid of getting caught." He said pointedly.

"I am. I shouldn't have started something that can't be finished, but your touch can be very convincing." She said.

"Perhaps I can convince you further." He said kissing her again and running his hands along her thighs. She moaned into his mouth and pulled away slightly.

"Bash, this is a bad idea. We really shouldn't." She said.

"If I had a ducat for every time we did something we shouldn't, I would be a very wealthy man." He said.

"Bash, please." She said.

"Alright. I'll have to be strong. Walking away from such a perfect moment as this won't be easy." He said as she moved off of him. He got out of the tub and put on his pants. Then he leaned down for one more quick kiss.

"You'll just have to make it up to me when we get home." He said.

"Oh believe me, I will." She promised grinning at him. He pulled on the rest of his clothes and quietly slipped out. Catherine laid back in the water again mentally cursing herself. She wasn't sure if it was dumber letting him in the tub, or letting him out.

After she finished her bath, she pulled out the only other dress she had salvaged from their accident. It was lackluster and not exactly fit for the occasion, but it was preferable to the blood stained, dirt encrusted one she'd been wearing. She decided to dress herself instead of calling the servant back. She really didn't feel like having company at the moment. She put on the dress and limped her way over to the mirror and sat down to fix her hair. She wasn't in the mood to fuss with it, so she pulled it up in a more simple, loose bun, letting some curls fall down on the sides, instead of her usual fancy up-dos. After that was done she pulled out her shoes and attempted to squeeze her swollen foot into them. They were a bit tight, but she wasn't going to show up at dinner wearing Bash's spare boots. Just then Bash came in.

"I hope you're almost... ready." He stopped when he saw her. "You look beautiful." He said.

"But I'm a mess. My hair is barely presentable, I'm wearing the dress I brought merely as a spare and well of course there's this lovely limp..." she started.

"Well maybe that's the point, you're not all gussied up like usual. Not that you ever look bad, but now...you're just you. No mask, no heirs, no decoration, just... Catherine." He explained. She smiled, but tried to hide it. She felt like some lovesick teenager. "Well...um...they are waiting for us. That's why I..."

"Of course. We should go." She said and they left for the feast.

Catherine spent the night eating and discussing politics and Bash spent it trying not to look at Catherine. Then they both went to bed and tried to sleep instead of thinking about their missed opportunity in the tub earlier.

They woke the next morning eager to return to the castle. The duke had gifted them a pair of horses. He offered them a carriage as well, but they declined knowing it would be much faster without one. They rode as fast as they could without tiring the horses, only stopping a few times. Catherine rode as well as she said, despite her injury. Bash found himself purposely slowing down a few times so he could watch her. How odd that she would seem so in her element. It saddened him knowing that she had hidden this free spirit away for so long.

As they came into view of the castle Bash halted his horse for a moment. Catherine slowed her horse to a stop directly beside him.

"Well, I suppose this means our little adventure is over." He said.

"I would hardly call it little." She said. "You know, although I wouldn't exactly be eager to do it again, there are some things that almost made the whole mess worth it."

"I agree completely." He smiled and reached out to touch her face. They kissed for a moment.

"Shall we?" He said as they broke apart. She put her hand on his arm.

"Oh god yes. I'm so sick of nature." She said and took off.

'Well maybe she wasn't completely in her element.' He thought and smiled as he followed behind


	16. Chapter 16

Upon reaching the castle gates, the guards announced their return and they were greeted inside by Mary and Greer, along with a handful of servants.

"Catherine, I'm glad you're back, your d...what on earth happened to you two?" Mary began, but then noticed Bash assisting Catherine as she limped in and Bash's blood covered cloak. Mary stepped forward to take Catherine's other arm.

"Wolves, ravines, bandits, idiot guards...you name it, it happened. I'll tell you all about it later dear, right now I'd just like to get to my chambers. What was it you were saying?" Catherine said as they all continued down the hall.

"I was just going to tell you that your daughter, Claude arrived early this morning." Mary said. Catherine stopped in her tracks.

"Claude? What is she doing here? She didn't tell me she was coming." She said with a sort of angry but panicked look in her eyes.

"What's the matter? I would've thought you'd be glad to see her." Mary said.

"I am...it's just...well, Claude and I don't exactly see eye to eye." Catherine explained.

"What do you mean?" Mary asked.

"Well she's...she's very...we tend to disagree...on...things." She said.

"Yes, Claude thinks it's a good idea to sleep with every man she meets and Catherine disagrees." Bash interjected. Catherine gave him an angry glare. "Sorry, but it's not as if the rest of the castle isn't already aware of her antics."

"Little Claude? She used to be so sweet when we were young." Mary said.

"Yes, well. Things change." Catherine said.

Just then Francis came around the corner, Claude in tow.

"Mother, there you are." Claude said. She stepped forward to kiss her cheek and then took a step back and wrinkled her nose. "I thought they said you were in Paris. It looks more like you slept in a barn."

"Well, a barn might have been preferable actually." Catherine said. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"Well, I didn't know myself. Apparently, the nuns have short tempers." Claude said.

"They kicked you out?! Claude this will be the third convent to..." Catherine started to get angry.

"Greer! Why don't you accompany princess Claude to her room. Get her settled in." Mary interjected.

"Of course." Greer said taking Claude's arm and leading her off.

"Mother, are you alright?" Francis asked as the ladies disappeared around the corner.

"It's fine. She's just so infuriating sometimes." Catherine said.

"I meant your foot." Francis said gesturing toward her injury.

"Oh. Right. I'm alright. It's just a sprain. Although, it might've been much worse had it not been for Bash." Catherine said.

"What do you mean? What happened?" He asked.

"Apparently I'll never get to my chambers without telling the story. A wolf spooked the horses and the carriage was overturned. The guards fell into a ravine and the horses took off. We had to walk the rest of the way." She said hoping they wouldn't probe further. She just wanted to get to her room.

"And that's how this happened?" Francis pushed.

"No. That would've been the bandits we ran into." Bash said. Catherine glared at him again.

"Bandits?" Mary gasped.

"Yes. Yes. Bandits. Bash took care of them. It's fine. Now can we..." Catherine was interrupted again.

"I took care if them? I think that honor goes to you. Well at least mostly." Bash said.

"What do you mean?" Francis asked.

"Did you have any idea your mother was a crack shot with a crossbow?" Bash asked, trying not to sound overly excited over it.

"You took out the bandits with a crossbow?" Mary asked partially surprised and partially amused.

"Well, two of them anyway. With one arrow no less." Bash corrected.

"Well, I have to say, I'm impressed Mother." Francis said.

"Yes, It's all very exiting. Can I please get to my chambers now, dear? I'm exhausted from riding all day." She said.

"Of course." Francis answered taking her arm from Bash. "I'll take her from here. Thank you Bash." Bash bowed his head and glanced sideways at Catherine before walking off towards his own room. Francis shooed off the servants and he and Mary walked Catherine the rest of the way to her room.

"Now, Francis, about your sister..." Catherine started.

"Mother, you really need to learn how to get along with Claude." He interrupted knowing what she was going to say.

"Me? Need I remind you what happened the last time she was at court?" Catherine said.

"Surely it couldn't have been that bad." Said Mary.

"She slept with a duke's son." Said Francis.

"Well..." Mary was about to speak but Catherine cut her off.

"And then she slept with his brother. They almost killed each other over it...Of course the duke blamed us. It almost started a war." She added.

"Oh, dear." Said Mary.

"Hmm. And I've tried every form of punishment. It just made matters worse. So finally I just sent her to a convent...then another... and another." Catherine continued.

"Well, we've finally found someone who's presence bothers you more than mine." Said Mary. Catherine rolled her eyes.

When dinner time came around, everyone was asking Catherine and Bash all kinds of questions about their trip. Bash was going on and on about Catherine's crossbow skills as if it were the greatest thing in the world. Catherine kept glaring at him, urging him to lay off the gloating with her eyes. At one point she even lightly kicked him under the table. He just smiled, trying to suppress a laugh. She knew he was just teasing her, but she was afraid someone might ask questions if he kept going on like that. After all, until now, neither one of them was known to so much as acknowledge the others presence, never mind gloat about them.

"You honestly expect me to believe Mother took out two bandits with one arrow? My mother? Ha, that's ridiculous." Claude said rudely as she sat with Bash, Francis and a hand full of others. Catherine sipped her wine, trying to ignore the entire conversation.

"Well, she did. Took down a rabbit at a nice distance as well." Bash told her.

"Are you sure she used a crossbow? She didn't poison it to death?" Claude said in a crude attempt at humor. Catherine grinded her teeth to keep herself from throttling her daughter. Bash tried to ignore her, because defending Catherine was not an option.

"I thought she was going to shoot the guard at the gate too." He said.

"Now that I believe." Claude said with a small laugh. Noticing Catherine struggling to hold back her irritation at Claude, Mary attempted to change the subject before Catherine shot _her_ with the crossbow.

"So Catherine, how did the meeting go? Where you able to put the nobles minds at ease?" She said. Grateful for the interjection, Catherine allowed for the new topic by gracing them with all the detail she could muster, trying to make sure this line of conversation lasted until the end of dinner.

Later, in her chambers, Catherine was in her nightgown, seated at her desk, papers strewn across it, muttering to herself. The privacy screen in front of the passageway moved over and Bash came out from behind it.

"OK, I know you're probably mad at me for earlier at dinner but...what are you doing?" Bash got distracted when he noticed the papers all over her desk.

"Looking for a suitable husband." She said flatly not looking up from her task.

"I didn't realize you were _that_ mad." He said, partially joking. She looked st him and rolled her eyes.

"Not for me, for Claude." She said, looking back down at her desk feverishly. "Maybe if I marry her off it will keep her out of trouble." She picked up a piece of paper and crumbled it. "He won't do. He's far to proper." She threw it over her shoulder into the fire. Bash raised his eyebrows.

"Catherine, I think maybe you should put these away for now." He said attempting to keep her mind from spinning out of control.

"I can't. I have to get rid of her before I kill her!" She said curling her fingers, making her nails dig into her hand. She took a sharp breath in then put her elbow on the desk and placed her forehead in her palm. "She's my daughter and I love her...but I also can't stand her. Does that make me a horrible mother?" Bash circled around behind her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"No it doesn't. You're a good mother. It's not your fault Claude is...well...You shouldn't let her get to you like this. Your coming apart at the seems and she's only been here one day. You need to relax." He said dipping down to kiss the top of her head. She put her hands on top of his and looked up at him.

"I know you're right, but how am I supposed to do that when she grinds on every nerve I have?" She said. He bent down putting his arms around her neck.

"Oh, I'm sure I can help you with that." He said. He started kissing her neck.

"Bash, that's not going to work, I'm too upset." She said. He slid the fabric of her nightgown off her shoulder and continued trailing kisses across it. She reached up placing her hand at the nape of his neck.

"I suppose I do owe you." She said turning toward him slightly. "And I always pay my debts in full." He gently pulled her face closer and kissed her deeply. Their lips still connected, he lifted her out of the chair. He pushed the papers off the desk and sat her down on it.

He leaned her back and slowly traced a line with his hand from her collar bone all the way down the front of her body until he reached her bellybutton, then he changed direction until his hand rested on her upper thigh. He pulled it to the side, stepping between her legs. He bent back over her kissing between her cleavage. He hooked one finger onto the front of her nightgown and pulled it down exposing her breasts. He slid his hand up to them, caressing them, and brought his lips back up to hers.

Catherine gripped onto the front of his shirt, crushing it in her fists. He gently grabbed her wrists, removing them so he could take it off. Catherine ran her hands down his chest and let them rest at the sides of his waist and pulled him closer. His growing manhood made contact with her inner thigh and her hips inched forward trying to make contact. He put one hand up at the back of her neck and I he other at the small of her back, pulling her flush against his body and kissed her again.

"Are you feeling more relaxed yet?" He whispered into her ear.

"Almost." She said seductively. She reached down to unlatch his belt. When it was undone she slid her hand underneath it, simultaneously pulling his pants down over his hips. She grabbed hold of his shaft and began gliding her hand over it. He placed his hand over hers to let her know he was taking over. He took hold of himself as she removed her hand and began running his tip through her slick folds. Her hands found their way to his back just below his shoulder blades. She held on trying not to let her body drop back onto the desk.

"I need you." She breathed out. Placing one hand on her waist for stability he finally buried himself inside her. Using his other hand he took the underside of her thigh, holding her leg around his waist. He began moving in and out of her slowly at first, and then more quickly. Her hands moved down his back to grip his rear, which only made him pump harder. Catherine moaned loudly. Bash kissed her hard to keep her from screaming out as she began to pulsate around him. He loosened his grip on her slightly as he found his release, both of their bodies falling limp as they went over the edge together.

Catherine rested her forehead on Bash's chest as he ran his hand through her hair, kissing the top of her head.

"Normally I hate being wrong, but in this case I think I'll get over it." She said. He smiled into her hair. He held her that way for a moment, until he regained his strength and then he carried her to her bed and laid there with her for awhile until she fell asleep and then he quietly slipped out.


	17. Chapter 17

It had been a few days since Catherine and Bash returned. The court had spent most of the hat time trying to divert Catherine and Claude from crossing paths as much as possible. Francis was worried what his mother might do if left around his sister to long.

It was early morning and most of the castle was just rising. The sun shone through the window onto Catherine's face making her turn in her bed to shield her eyes, and her face landed on Bash's bare chest. Her eyes immediately flung open.

"Bash. Bash wake up. Bash." She said shaking him vigorously. Bash groggily opened his eyes. It took him a moment to realize where he was.

"Bash. Come on get up. You have to go. My servants will be here any moment." She said trying to nudge him out of bed.

"What...damn." He said trying to blink the sleep out of his eyes. Just then there was a knock on the door. Catherine quickly shoved Bash off the side of the bed and he fell back behind it with a thud. Then one of Catherine's servants entered.

"Good morning my lady...what was that noise?" She asked.

"What noise?" Said Catherine nervously. Bash tried not to move a muscle.

"I thought I heard a thud." The servant said.

"A thud? I didn't hear anything." She said clutching the blankets to her. The servant got a confused look on her face.

"Should I..." the servant started while taking a step forward.

"No!" Catherine stopped her. "I mean...um...if you would give me a few minutes...I'm still a little groggy. I uh...was up late going over some documents." She said pointing to her desk.

"Of course my lady. I'll come back later." The servant shot her another quizzical look and then stepped back out. Catherine wrapped the sheet around her and quickly went around to the he other side of the bed to help Bash up.

"Hurry. Come on." She urged extending her hand. Bash rubbed the back of his head.

"Did you have to push me so hard?" He said as he rose.

"Did you have to fall asleep?...This is exactly the sort of thing I was worried about. I'm just glad she didn't notice your clothes. We have to be more careful." She said as she put her nightgown back on and threw him his pants. He put them on and gathered the rest of his clothes up in his arms as Catherine pulled her robe around her and started pushing him toward the passageway entrance.

"Go on. Go. Hurry." She urged.

"Can I at least get my boots on, it's freezing in there." He said trying to turn back as she ushered him forward.

"Hurry..." she said holding open to he wall panel.

"You know. This is sort of your fault. You were rather insatiable last night." He said smiling as he put on his boots.

"Bash." She said.

"I'll see you later." He leaned in and kissed her.

"Now's not the time for that. Go please."

"Alright." He started to go but stopped and turned back halfway through the entrance. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She said. He smiled and left quickly, Catherine closing the panel behind him.

"Oh, he's going to be the death of me..." she sighed, palms pressed to the panel. "But what a way to go."

Later that day, Catherine was making her way to the throne room when she spotted Claude flirting with a man in the hall. She rolled her eyes and scowled. As she came closer to them she realized the man she was as flirting with was none other than her other current irritation, Narcisse. She stopped dead in front of them.

"Claude. A word please." She said sternly. Claude made an annoyed face at her but turned to Narcisse and whispered something to him and then walked toward Catherine.

"Yes Mother." She said with a mocking tone. Catherine grabbed her arm and started walking as she angrily spoke into her ear.

"I have come to realize it doesn't matter what I say, it's not going to stop you from sleeping with every man you can coax into bed, but for all that is holy could you please not sleep with him." She said.

"Why? Do you want him for yourself?" Claude said laughing.

"I should say not. I loath the man. All he wants is a foot hold on this court. He's hoping to gain some power by getting into bed with a member of this family. He's already tried it with me. So please, pick another man. _Any_ other man." She told her.

"Well why didn't you say so. Lord knows I don't want your cast offs." Claude paused a moment and Catherine grinded her teeth so she wouldn't throttle her right there in the hall. "Very well. I'll leave him be. I'll go find _every_ other man." She winked and started walking away.

"I said _an_y other...Claude! I said _an_y not _every..._Claude!" She called after her. "God forgive me for my thoughts of violence." She said to herself.

As she entered the throne room Francis and Mary were already holding court. After a short while, a messenger came in. He handed Francis a letter. Francis quietly read it and then thanked the messenger. He folded the letter back up and signaled Catherine to come over to him. Making her way across the room, her eyes followed the messenger as he left. She reached Francis' side and looked at him quizzically.

"What is it?" She asked. "Is something wrong?"

"No. Not wrong. But you may not be happy." He said.

"Oh?" She said.

"Now don't get angry, but the Duke of Guise is returning. He should be here by tomorrow morning." He told her.

"You are actually letting that man come back here. You know he can't be trusted. How can you..." she began arguing in hushed tones.

"Mother, I made a deal with him. I traded a position at court for his army's help. I cannot go back on it. The nobles will see me as untrustworthy. My hands are tied. You are going to have to learn to deal with him being here." Francis explained. Catherine breathed out angrily.

"You have made a grave mistake, my son. Mark my words." She warned and turned, storming out of the throne room. Bash, witnessing their conversation, waited until no one was watching and followed after her. He caught up to her in the hall. There were too many people around so he decided to get creative.

"Your grace." he said with a small bow of his head. "It seems you dropped this on your way out of the throne room." He said handing her the handkerchief she gave him to summon her with. Catherine eyed it, quickly picking up on what he was doing. She gently took it from him.

"Thank you Sebastian." She said simply. He bowed his head again, this time next to her ear.

"Fifteen minutes." He whispered, and then he walked away.

When Catherine arrived at their spot in the garden, Bash was already waiting.

"I saw you speaking with Francis. What happened to make you storm out like that?" He asked.

"He's allowing that horrid Duke of Guise back into this court. All that man wants is control of him. Can't he see that. He's the devil and he will tempt him into his ruin. And of course he won't listen to me. He thinks I'm over reacting." She started ranting.

"Is it possible that you might be... overreacting?" He asked.

"No. Absolutely not. The man is evil incarnate." She said in an as-a-matter-of-fact way. Then she made a face as though she just had a brilliant idea. She looked up at Bash and put her hand to his chest. "Maybe you could speak to him. He trusts you like no one else, and there's no way he'd expect I sent you."

"And what would be my reason for warning him away? I have no evidence to the fact of his evilness. What will I say if he asks me why?" Bash inquired.

"I don't know. Just tell him it's a gut instinct. Something about him seems off. That sort of thing." She said.

"Catherine, that's not going to work. It's not good enough. Francis will want a solid, factual reason. No matter who it comes from." He said.

"I know, but I don't know what else to do. I can't just sit back and watch this man destroy my son." Catherine said, a desperate look in her eyes.

"I can only promise I'll try. I can't promise it'll do any good." He said placing his hand over hers. She heaved a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Bash." She said stroking his cheek.

"The things I do for love." He said. She smiled and pressed her forehead to his.


	18. Chapter 18

_**This chapter is actually a bit Basherine lite but bare with me I have a reason**_

It had been a full day since the Duke of Guise had arrived back at court and Francis was in the middle of a meeting between himself and the Duke. Mary, Bash and some other of Francis's trusted advisors were also present. They were discussing the Dukes new role at court and laying down rules. Catherine, unable to stand in a room that long with the Duke, nervously paced outside the throne room waiting for the meeting to end. When it finally did, Catherine waited for the small crowd of men to disperse, to enter the he room herself. Francis, Mary and Bash still remained.

"Nice of you to join us Mother. Although, you're a bit late." Francis said knowing exactly why she hadn't been in attendance. She side eyed Bash, trying to read his expression. She didn't like what she saw.

"I suppose the Duke is all settled in now then. You've completed selling your soul to the devil?" She said with daggers in her tone.

"Not entirely. We still have a few contracts to go over an sign. It should be done by morning." Francis said.

"And then he'll be a permanent thorn in my side, yes I understand." She said.

"I realize my uncle has done some...not so nice things in the past, but what is it about him that bothers you so much? Surely you have known many worse men than him in your time." Mary inquired.

"He is never going to be loyal to you. He is the kind of man that would buy you and sell you as long as it benefits him. He will stab you in the back the moment you let your guard down." She said sharply. She turned abruptly and left.

A few hours later Catherine was pacing the garden, waiting for Bash. As he approached she ran up to him.

"Did you talk to him? What did say? Were you able to change his mind?" She questioned frantically.

"I did talk to him, but I don't think it made much of a difference. He seems set on this. I'm sorry." He said holding her hands. She breathed in and sank down onto the bench.

"It's not your fault. You did your best. Oh, What am I going to do now? I can't allow this. I just can't" she said with a determined look on her face.

"Catherine, I beg of you, don't start cooking up one of your schemes. They only cause more trouble." He said off of her expression.

"Schemes? Your mocking me now?" She said a bit and insulted as she stood back up quickly and took a few steps away.

"I'm not mocking you. I would never dream of it. But I know how you can be when you get your mind set on something You must realize Francis gets his stubbornness from you." He said putting a hand on her shoulder. "You just have to except that there's nothing yo can do this time."

"There is one more thing I could try." She said.

"If you're thinking of killing the Duke..." he started.

"Oh, nothing as harsh as that. Honestly, what do you think I am, a mercenary?" Bash made a face. She jerked her shoulder away from his hand. "Whatever people may think of me I don't go around killing people to solve my problems...I was simply suggesting that I might try to reach Mary. If I can sway her to my side, that might just be enough to get Francis's attention."

"That's going to be difficult. It's her uncle. Her blood." He said.

"It's the only chance I have left. I have to try." She said.

Catherine made her way to Mary's chambers. The guard announced her and Mary dismissed him.

"I'd ask why you were here, but I am think I already know." Mary said.

"Mary, I know he's your uncle but you must look past that to see the terrible man he is. For the sake of this country, for Francis's sake..." she began.

"Don't you mean for your sake? You dislike him, so you want to sully his name to get him away from you. Yes, he's a harsh man, but people in positions of power must be. You thought me that well enough, didn't you?" Mary said harshly.

"If I tried to get rid of everyone I didn't like, half this court would empty! Not every action I take is a scheme! I am trying to keep you from making a terrible mistake. Shall I remind you what happened the last time you failed to heed my warning?" Catherine hissed.

"Why would I trust you? Every action you have to ever taken has been toward your own selfish desires. You pretend you are trying to protect those you love, but all you ever do is try to control them. I'm done being manipulated by you." Mary said. Catherine turned and started to storm out, but stopped at the door.

"I've changed my mind. Let him in. Ruin France. Then the people will tear you down off the throne like you deserve." She said slamming the door behind her.

As she raged through the halls, anger fueling each step, she spotted Claude, and she was hanging on the Duke's arm. Her anger reached a new level. Every fiber in her body was ready to explode. She made her way back to her chambers as fast as her legs could carry her, as she was about to loose control. She dismissed her guards and bounded into her room, slamming the door. She couldn't contain herself anymore. So she took her anger out on one her vases, throwing it against the sender wall. Then another, and then she is here a pile of papers into the fire, but not before tearing them to shreds. All the while spitting out an endless string of cursing. Sometime during all her destruction, Bad had entered the room. Just as she lifted a box off her desk to chuck it across the room, Bash stopped her and placed his hand on her shoulder, looking in her eyes.

"Catherine! Stop! Enough. Stop this...calm down." He tried to let her come down slowly. The box fell from her hands, her whole body shaking with anger. He took her hands. "What happened?...Catherine?" He pulled her in, holding her close, her anger still seething. She wriggled out of his grasp.

"She wouldn't even hear me! She just insulted me and she had the nerve to say I don't really care about my family! How dare she! Only looking out for myself?! Honestly! If she weren't a queen I would ring her neck myself! And then I find Claude hanging on that damn Duke's arm! Has everyone conspired against me?!..." she yelled as she started pacing the room.

"Catherine, no one is conspiring against you. Catherine..." he took hold of her shoulders again. "Would you stop that for a second and listen?" She sighed and gave him an annoyed expression, but did as he asked. "Did you stop to think that maybe this might be your own fault...I mean look at all the things you did to her...why _woul_d she trust you?"

"My fault?! Now you're against me too!" She pulled away again.

"I'm not against you. I'm simply trying to make a point. If she could trust you maybe she'd be more inclined to listen to you...to take your advice." He said.

"Well what exactly do you expect me to do about that? It's not as though I can go back in time and undo it." She said.

"You don't have to undo it. You just have to make her see that's not all you are. That you're not out to get her." He said.

"Oh yes, I'm sure she'll just believe me. If she could do that, we wouldn't be having this conversation." She said sarcastically.

"Just tell her the truth." He said.

"What on earth are blabbering about?" She said.

"Tell her your sorry. Tell her how you really feel." He said.

"She's just going to think I'm trying to sway her to my side...which I am...just not for he reason she thinks." She said sitting at her desk.

"Then show her you mean it. I know you care about her." She rolled her eyes. "Don't give me that...I saw how you were with her when she was young. You loved her, treated her like your own. Those kinds of feelings don't just vanish. I don't know what changed but, find those feelings again, draw on them. I know they're in there somewhere." He said softly kneeling in front of her. "In order for her to forgive you. You have to forgive yourself first." She closed her eyes and sighed. He kissed her eye lids and she opened them back up.

"How am I supposed to make her believe me? To even listen long enough..." she said much softer than before.

"That's something I'm afraid only you can figure out." He ran his fingers over her cheek and she leaned into it.

"Thank you." She said simply. He smiled a little and stood.

"I should let you get to your thoughts. You have a lot to ponder." He said and kissed the top of her head. He then quietly slipped out. Catherine sighed again and started cleaning up the mess she'd made.

"Bash. Your heart is in the right place, but she's never going to believe me." She said to herself as she reached for the box she'd dropped. It was cracked open and the lid was ajar, exposing a panel in the back. As she lifted it, something shiny fell out. Catherine reached for it. It was a few pieces of glass and some shiny stones all stuck together. Catherine memory flashed back to remember where it had come from.

_**"Catherine! Catherine!" A little seven year old Mary yelled. Tugging on Catherine's skirts, trying to gain her attention as she talked to some noblemen.**_

_**"Mary. What on earth could be so important that you'd interrupt my conversation with these gentleman. It'sveryrude." Catherine said turning around and excusing herself from her conversation.**_

_**"I'm sorry, I just couldn't wait." She said.**_

_**"Wait for what dear?" She said.**_

_**"To give you this." She said**_ _**bringing a small sparkly thing out from around her back. "I made it myself. I do hope you like it."**_

_**"Oh, it's very lovely...You made this for me? What for? It's not my birthday?" Catherine said.**_

_**"Because you take care of me . You are so smart and kind. I hope to be as good a queen as you someday." Mary said. Catherine was taken aback. "Catherine. You're not mad at me for interrupting, are you?" **_

_**"No my dear. I'm not mad." She smiled at Mary. "This is the nicest gift I've ever received. Thank you." She said leaning down to her height. Mary smiled and hugged her.**_

Catherine's mind drifted back to the present.

"Oh, Mary. What have I done." She said to herself.


	19. Chapter 19

Catherine stood outside Mary's room, the guards weren't at their post at the moment and she stared at the door, not sure how she should approach the situation without getting thrown out before she even had a chance to speak. She sucked in a breath and decided to just play it by ear and hope for the best. She opened the it slowly and stood in the doorway. Mary was seated at the mirror, brushing her hair, when she noticed Catherine's reflection in the background.

"I'm not interested in hearing any more of your arguments and threats, so you might as well just go now." Mary said without even turning around.

"I'm not here to argue." Catherine said. "May I come in?"

"Since when do you ask? Usually you just barge in. What's stopping you now?" Mary said flatly. Catherine wasn't sure how to take that, so she took a step forward and closed the door but didn't venture further into the room.

"I just wanted to apologize..." Catherine began carefully.

"Apologize?" Mary turned around in her chair. "You actually changed your mind about the Duke?"

"Not about the Duke. That's something I stand by. I mean, I wanted to apologize about what I said. It was said in anger and I didn't mean it...I don't blame you for not trusting me. Too much has happened between us for you to do that, but you were wrong when you said I don't really try protect the ones I love. I would do anything to protect my family, and even though you would probably never believe me...that includes you." She said sincerely.

"You're right, I don't believe you. With all the things..." Mary started. Catherine put her hand up to signal her to stop speaking.

"How could you? I know. I've been thinking on that actually. Those things I did to you, most of them were necessary to prevent even worse things, but I know that doesn't make it feel any better. I would take it all back if I could, do it differently, but words can't change the past. I know." Catherine said.

"You're just trying to play to my sympathies, hoping I'll change my mind." Mary said turning back around.

"I figured you'd think that. Especially since I'm not the type to bring up the past. I don't see the point, seeing as it can't be changed. But on this matter, I'm hoping to change the future instead." Catherine said.

"If you're about to tell me Nostradamus had another vision, I don't want to know, from now on I'm letting my future stay unknown. Prophecies cause nothing but trouble." Mary said.

"No. This has nothing to do with Nostradamus, or the Duke, or Francis, or anything else. What I'm trying to say is...we...well...we used to be close, you and I, when you were young...and _now_...well I...I know I'm mostly responsible for that and I..." Mary cut her off.

"Stop. You've tried some awful forms of manipulation before, but this is low even for you." She said slamming the brush down on the desk. "Just leave. I've heard enough."

"I am sorry Mary, I really am. I hope you can see that one day. You should have this."Catherine said. She then pulled the little chunk of glass out of her pocket and placed it on the desk beside Mary. Mary stared down at it as Catherine began to walk away, her heart filling with sadness knowing she'd failed. Just as she reached the door, Mary spoke.

"You kept this...You held onto a meaningless piece of glass...all these years." She said picking it up and turning around as she stood. Catherine swallowed and turned to face her.

"It wasn't meaningless to me." She said simply and left.

That night, Catherine was sitting in her room staring blankly into the fireplace contemplating the days events, when Bash peeked in from the passageway.

"Should I run for cover, or have you run out of vases?" He said teasingly. Catherine rolled her eyes.

"I'm not angry anymore. Actually, I'd almost prefer anger to the his feeling I have now." She said as Bash sat down next to her. "She isn't going to forgive me. I practically poured my heart out. It didn't effect her at all. I don't blame her, but I hadn't realized how far I'd gone until now. That I'd damaged her perception of me so badly that she doesn't just hate me, but she she's me as some heartless monster." He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. "The worst part is, I'm starting to think she's right."

"Stop that. You're far from being a monster, and you're most certainly not heartless." Bash said.

"You were right, Mary and I were close, but I ruined it...I'd almost forgotten how much I used to care for her. I suppose I had to pretend I hated her for so long, I started to believe it myself." She said.

"She'll come around. I'm sure of it." He said.

"I wish I could believe that. But you didn't see the look in her eyes. I'm afraid there isn't any hope. In the end, she'll be the one getting punished for it. That uncle of hers will destroy her, and all I was trying to do was protect her and Francis." She said.

"You can't blame yourself. You did everything you could. As far as the past goes, you did what thought was right, just because you made mistakes doesn't make you a bad person." He said as he started playing with her hair. She laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes, trying to push all the negativity out of her head. "You know it wasn't so long ago I thought the same things and now I couldn't possibly imagine ever feeling that way again. There is still hope." She looked up and stroked his cheek.

"Maybe that's just because you make me a better person." She said. He smiled, then learned in to kiss her.

"I did nothing. It's always been in there." He said as he started to play with her hair. She kissed him again, then nestled into his chest.

The next day, as Catherine made her way down the hall, on her way to the garden, she noticed Francis talking to the Duke. She saw him shake his hand and then the Duke walked outside. She made her way to the window and watched him ride away. Curious, she approached Francis.

"The Duke is leaving?" She asked.

"Yes. I decided to give him a different position. One that requires him to stay _outside_the castle." Francis said.

"I don't understand." She said.

"Well, it's not often you, Bash and Mary all agree on something. So I thought, considering that, I should take a second look at the situation." He said.

"Mary? I thought..." she began.

"Yes. So did I, but this morning she said she was wrong. She said she also felt something amiss with the Duke. So I thought maybe a compromise was in order." He told her. She smiled at him and he walked away, just as Mary was rounding the corner.

"Mary. Francis just told me about the Duke...What made you change your mind?" She asked.

"Words can be made up, but not the this." She said pulling the small piece of glass from her pocket. She picked up Catherine's hand, placing it in her palm and closing her fingers around it. She held it there while she spoke. "I remember the day I arrived here. I was scared to death. Being left in a place I'd never been, with people I'd never met. I was shaking and you came, and you put your arms around me and you told me not to be afraid because you would always be there to protect me. For awhile I thought that woman was gone forever, but I saw a bit of her yesterday and I took a chance, hoping against all hope I wasn't making a grave mistake. Please don't make it one." Catherine squeezed her hand just a bit.

"I...thank you. Mary." She said. Mary nodded and walked away. Catherine opened her hand and examined the little trinket beneath her fingers. For the first time in a very long time she felt at peace.

She moved as fast as she could to get to the garden. When she arrived, she rushed to Bash, hugging him.

"You were right. I only had to tell her the truth. She did it. She had him sent away. I mean he is still working for Francis, but he's gone." She said a bit exited. Bash smiled and hugged her back. She pulled back just enough to look at him. "It's all thanks to you. If you hadn't...how did you know?"

"Because I see who you are, and I knew if you could just let Mary see what I see, there's no way she wouldn't forgive you." He said.

"Well, I don't know that she's forgiven me exactly, but it's a start. The most important thing is she trusts me now." Bash smiled again and kissed her. "Now if I could only get rid of our other unwanted guests. I swear if one more person shows up unannounced...what is it?" She said as she realized he was no longer paying attention.

"There. A carriage... is...is that my mother's carriage?" He said looking into the distance.

"Son-of-a...I had to open my big mouth." she said grimacing.

D**un dun duuuun...to be continued...**


	20. Chapter 20

Catherine, at the mere mention of Diane, was already seething.

"What the hell is she doing here?" She asked.

"I don't know, but you should go inside before she sees us together. I'll try to get her to leave." He told her.

"I pray for your sake you're successful." She said just before hurrying off. Bash moved to the gate and waited for the carriage to stop. Diane emerged as the wheels creaked to a halt.

"Bash. Oh, my son. I'm so happy to see you." She said stepping toward him. Bash stepped backwards to avoid her embrace.

"What on earth are you doing here? Do you have some sort of a death wish? Catherine will..." Bash began.

"Catherine, is no longer Queen. I'm not afraid of her. I've only come to pay my respects to your father. I'm sure Francis would grant me that. I would have come sooner but, well, the plague." She said.

"Not afraid of Catherine? That, my dear mother is a mistake. Queen or not, she is a force to be reckoned with. Besides, after the stunt you pulled before leaving. I'm not sure I want you here either." He said.

"I was only trying..." she began.

"You were only trying to secure your place at court. You pretend you were doing it for me, but I never wanted it. You almost ruined everything for me by trying to get me on the throne." He then adjusted to a hushed tone. "Never mind your attempt to have my brothers killed. You may not give a damn, but they are my family and I care about them. They are father's children too, you have no right to even be here." Diane turned up her nose.

"I'm sorry you feel that way. I truly was only looking out for you, but if you don't believe me, I'm sure there's no way I can change your mind. Regardless, I will speak to Francis and ask his permission to see your father's grave. Unless you're prepared to manhandle your own mother."She said. Bash eyed her a moment and then begrudgingly stepped aside to let her pass.

As Diane stormed toward the throne room, flanked by guards, Catherine stepped in front of her, blocking her path.

"Diane. You have some nerve showing your face around here. I thought I warned you never to come back." Catherine said as Bash appeared behind Diane's guards. Catherine wordlessly scolded Bash with her eyes for letting her in.

"As I have already explained to my very worried son, I am only here merely to pay my respects to our dearly departed Henry." She said.

"I don't care why you're here. Leave. Now. Otherwise, well, I'm not sure I'll be able to control my impulses much longer." Catherine threatened. Bash eyed her, as if pleading with to back down.

"I think we should let the king decide if I should leave or not, don't you?" Diane said pushing past her and continuing to the throne room.

"What do you think your doing? Do you think you can just waltz in here as if you own the place? Diane!" She said following after and grabbing her arm. "How dare you. You do realize Henry isn't here anymore to protect you from me." She finished as they reached the throne room.

"What's the meaning of this?" Francis said as they bursted into the room and he rose from the throne. "Lady Diane. Why do you return here?"

"Your Majesty, my apologies. I didn't mean to be so rude. I am here in hopes of paying my respects to your father. By your grace of course." She said curtseying.

"In light of the circumstances, I don't see why I should." He said.

"I realize how you must feel about me, but for your father's sake I hope you could overlook it for a short while." She said. Francis thought for a moment.

"You may stay. But only for two days. Then you shall go, and not return." He said. "Is that clear?"

"Yes, Majesty." She bowed her head.

"Guards, show her to her room." He ordered. They walked off and Catherine stepped forward.

"Francis, how could you let that woman back into our home?" She asked.

"Mother, I understand your unhappiness in this but she should be allowed to say her goodbyes. It's what father would want...I don't like it either but I have to be fair. It's only for two days." He said. She turned and took off in a huff. Eying Bash on her way out.

They met back in her room.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get her to go. If I pushed any further, it would have been suspicious." He said.

"It's not your fault your mother is a conniving whore." Catherine said.

"I am in understanding of your hatred for her, but could you at least try to curb your insults to those slightly less vulgar." He said.

"I'm sorry, your right, it's not fair to you. But who does she think she is barging in like that?" She said.

"I know it's an awful situation, but if we can just stick it out for two days, she'll be gone from your life for good." He assured her putting his hands on her shoulders.

"I suppose we should stay clear of each other until then. With her poking her nose around, she's bound to notice something amiss." She said.

"I hate to admit your right, if only because I will miss your wonderful company." He said. She smiled and he bent down to kiss her. The kiss was long and deep.

"Trying to make it last?" She said as he pulled back.

"If only that were possible." he said and slipped back through the passages.

He entered his room again from the passageway entrance and closed the panel. As he came around the room divider, he bumped into his mother.

"Where did you just come from?" She said.

"Nowhere. I was just behind the divider." He said.

"But I was standing here for almost five minutes, I would have heard you, and why would you be behind..."

"Mother. Honestly. Could you ask any more questions? Where else would I have come from?" He was desperate to change the subject. "What is it you wanted?"

"I haven't seen you for months. I just wanted to be with you while I can. Is that to much to ask?...Tell me, how are things going with Kenna?" She asked.

"How is my forced, farce of a marriage? Well, ending hopefully. I've written the Vatican for an annulment." He said.

"An annulment? I know she was your father's mistress but..." She said.

"If that were my only problem, I could learn to live with it, but it's not. She's insufferable. She's selfish and greedy. I can't live with that for the rest of my life."

"But still, an annulment, it's embarrassing Bash." She said.

"More embarrassing than being forced to marry your own father's cast off? More embarrassing than grabbing for the throne and failing? More embarrassing than only being known as a bastard your whole life and then watching as your brother's illegitimate child gets recognized and tilted? More embarrassing than that Mother? I no longer give a damn what other people think." He said with a bite in his tone.

"Perhaps you should just come back to Paris with me. Wash your hands of all this. Start new." She said.

"No, I can't. I wont. I have a life here. Responsibilities. Francis needs me. I'm not going to run away just because things are difficult." Bash argued.

"You've always been so strong minded." She said lifting a hand to his cheek. "So brave."

Meanwhile, Catherine had cooled off a bit and had gone back to the throne room to speak with Francis again. Only when she got there he was gone and only Mary remained.

"Mary. Please. You must talk to Francis. Don't allow him to let her stay." She said.

"Catherine, I'm not going to fight with him over two days worth of time. You put up with her for years, I'm sure a few more hours wont kill you." She said.

"No, but it might kill her." She said pointedly. Mary rolled her eyes.

"Catherine. If you even think about doing harm to her..." she began.

"You'll what? What will be my punishment, Mary? You of all people should understand my reasons for wanting her gone." She said.

"And I do. But it's simply not worth making Francis angry with us over. I'm sure you can behave yourself for two days." She said.

"Behave myself? I'm not a child!" She said.

"Well you're certainly acting like one." Mary replied. Catherine, afraid she might lose her temper, held her tongue and stomped out of the throne room. For the he third time in just as many days, she wanted to kill something. She was so mad she didn't even know what to do with herself. She went back to her room and started pacing violently. A few moments later Mary entered behind her.

"Catherine. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. But you need to understand..." she began. Catherine took a deep breath to calm herself.

"No. It's alright. I shouldn't have been so persistent. It's just that woman. She just...you don't understand. She didn't just steal my husband, she tormented me. Made me to look a fool. Now she just strolls back into this castle like she has every right..." Catherine trailed off balling her hands into fists.

"I can only imagine what she put you through, but you must know its mad to start an argument over a couple of days. You have the chance to be the bigger person now. Show her that she doesn't bother you. Don't let her win." Mary said. Catherine nodded.

Later, at dinner, as Diane sat at the table, Catherine decided to take Mary's advice.

"Ah, Diane, I trust your settled in." She said.

"Yes, I am." She said confused and also a bit suspicious that Catherine was so personable.

"Ah, good. Then you shall have plenty of time to get out to the tombs to see Henry in the morning." She said taking a sip of wine.

"Yes, I suppose I will." She replied, still confused and starting to think Catherine was up to something. Mary tried to suppress a laugh. Bash noticed Mary's reaction and realized what was going on. He smiled a little, but then shoved a bite of food in his mouth to keep anyone from noticing.

The night went on just like that. Catherine was nothing but pleasant. With each bit of conversation, she was cursing Diane in her head. Holding back scowls and cutting herself short of nasty remarks. It was almost more rewarding than tearing her apart. Seeing the confusion, and almost a bit a fright on Diane's face, tickled Catherine with devilish delight. Maybe sticking it out for a short time wouldn't be so bad after all.


	21. Chapter 21

The next morning breakfast went very similar to dinner the previous night. Diane was becoming very suspicious due to Catherine's behavior. She decided to have her guard follow Catherine around to see what she was up to. Catherine went about her daily routine completely unaware of the guard trailing her.

Midway through the day, Catherine was walking down a corridor when a familiar arm reached out and yanked her out of the hall. It was Bash pulling her into his room.

"Bash! What on earth? I thought we discussed your not randomly kidnapping me." She scolded.

"I'm sorry. And I know we said we shouldn't be alone until my mother leaves, but I just had to show you something. It came this morning." He said. He pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to her. She unfolded it and began reading it.

"It's your annulment." She said.

"It's official. I'm free." He said smiling. She smiled back and he hugged her. "I feel this tremendous weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I have to admit, I had been feeling a bit guilty, us being together while I was still wed. But now, I needn't feel guilt anymore, and I am yours fully and completely." He finished while stroking her cheek. She returned the gesture and they leaned in to kiss. It was only intended to be just that, but the heat between them began to grow as they deepened the kiss. Almost subconsciously, they began moving toward the bed. They fell onto it, hands roaming each others bodies.

Meanwhile, Diane was standing at Henry's tomb, when her guard barged in.

"I'm sorry to disturb you my lady, but there's something you should know." He said.

Back in Bash's room, he and Catherine were getting hot and heavy. He kissed her collarbone as his hand found its way to her breast. Catherine let slip a low moan and grabbed a fistful of Bash's hair. This in turn only made his kisses more feverish. He pulled her leg up to his hip and slid his hand up her leg under her skirts to her core. He ran his thumb across first and then let his fingers enter her. Catherine reached for his belt, and just as it came undone, Bash's door flew open. Bash clamored to close his pants back up and Catherine began yanking her dress down.

"Bash! Can you please explain why...!" She stopped, her hand flew to cover her mouth. "Bash. I didn't realize..." she then noticed just whom Bash had been on top of. Her eyes glazed over and she swallowed hard. "Wha...what in God's name...you can't be...what are you..." she started to breath difficultly and turned to walk out.

"Mother, wait. You can't..." Bash started to speak as he grabbed her arm to stop her, but mid sentence he let go of his belt and his pants opened back up, revealing himself. He let go of her arm to pull them closed again. Diane made a disgusted face and looked away.

"Just when I thought this was awkward." He said sarcastically as he buckled his belt. "I know this looks bad, but I can't let you leave until you promise you won't tell anyone." He whispered closing the door. Catherine had composed herself and was standing now.

"Pro...promise. I find you...indisposed...with her. And your demanding promises from me? Is this some sort of sick joke?" She said turning to Catherine. "And you, I suppose this is your revenge on me then?"

"I assure you Diane. This is neither joke nor revenge, although I'll admit, it is a nice bonus." Catherine hissed.

"I don't know what makes you think I'd help cover up this monstrosity, but I'm going to tell Francis at once." Diane said glaring at her.

"No, you wont." Catherine said as-a-matter-of-fact.

"And why wouldn't I?" She demanded.

"Because, by telling Francis you aim to hurt me, but if he were to get angry, whom do you think he will take the brunt of his anger out on? Me? Or Bash?. If you care about your son in the slightest, you wont say a word. If you do, then we'll be sure to know exactly what kind of person you really are." She warned. Diane looked back at Bash.

"So I'm just supposed to keep your sick, taudry affair a secret for you? She was your father's wife for god sakes." She started to raise her voice.

"I know how it looks, and we had our reservations at the beginning as well, but mother, I'm going to be honest with you..." he put an arm around Catherine "I love her. We are happy, and I've decided that's all that matters."

"Lo...love her. How could you possibly love that witch?" She could barely get the words out.

"Witch? You..." Catherine started to step forward but Bash held her back.

"Don't you dare speak to her that way. You have no right." He said.

"Bash." She began.

"No Mother, no more excuses, no more lies, no more trying to gloss over what you did. You stole her life and she didn't deserve any of it. She's not the bad one here, you are. Now your my mother and I love you, but I will not sit back and watch you try to ruin the rest of her life as well. You won't say anything to Francis and you aren't going to wait until morning to leave. Your going to leave now, and if you even think about coming back or interfering in our life ever again you will not only lose me but I will make sure you pay for it dearly." He said. Diane was taken aback and oddly so was Catherine, for different reasons of course.

"You can't be serious. You...your just doing this because you feel sorry for her. You feel some ridiculous obligation to right what you think are your father's wrongs." She said.

"You couldn't be more wrong. I am with her because she is the most amazing person I have ever met, and I have never been happier than when I'm with her." He said. Catherine squeezed his hand.

"I won't put you in danger by telling anyone, but I can't let you continue this madness...Bash..." Diane pleaded.

"There's nothing you can do to make me walk away from her." He said. "Go. Now. Before I have to throw you out."

"I...you..." she looked back and fourth between them and then landed her gaze back on Bash. "Will I ever see you again?"

"I don't know. But if you do...it won't be within these walls." He said. She looked at them both once more, but couldn't find any more words to fight back with. She turned on her heels and stormed out. Catherine looked up at Bash's now troubled face and cupped his cheek.

"Bash, I'm so sorry you had to..." she began.

"No. No. Never be sorry. It had to be done. Someone needed to put her in her place." He said placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I think you're the one whose amazing. All the things you have given up...for me." She said.

"Your worth every second of it." He said and kissed her.

"I should go before we end up caught a second time." She said. "I'll see you later I'm assuming?"

"Where else would I be?" He said. She squeezed his hand one more time before checking the hall and then leaving.


	22. Chapter 22

Things had been going smoothly, for the most part, since Diane left. Lord Narcisse had gone back home for awhile to tend to his property, Claude was behaving herself, or at least she was keeping her affairs to herself, which was as much as could possibly be asked of her.

Bash was in a meeting with Francis discussing some unrest in a neighboring town that Condé had just brought to his attention. Apparently, there was some real trouble there that needed to be dealt with right away. As they were speaking, Catherine entered the room.

"Ah, Louis, so good to see you again. What brings you?" She said.

"I'm afraid nothing good your grace. There seems to be trouble in the next town over." He said.

"It seems you only visit us when there's bad news." She pouted at him a bit.

"My apologies, I'll be sure to make my next visit a social one." He nodded his head toward her.

"We will have to send help out immediately." Francis said. "Bash. Do you think you'll have enough men to take care of the problem?" Catherine's eyes shot in Bash's direction.

"Yes. I believe so." He said trying to avoid Catherine's gaze, knowing exactly what she'd be thinking.

"Alright then, unless there are other concerns, you shall lead them out tomorrow morning." He said. He folded up a piece of paper he had in his hand and he and Condé left the room. Catherine waited until they were out if sight and then turned to Bash.

"What does he mean, you will lead them out? Your leaving?" She said in a hushed tone.

"I have to. It is my job. You know that." He said.

"Well, how long will you be gone?" She asked.

"I don't know. As long as it takes I suppose." Bash said.

"You don't know? Just how bad is this unrest?" She began to worry. He simply gave her a glance that said it was bad. "I see." She looked down at her feet.

"Catherine I..." he began.

"No. I...I understand. I should go." She said turning to leave. He started to say something but she just kept walking. She went back to her room. She sat at her desk and put her head in her hands. She was upset, more than she should be. 'What is wrong with me?' She thought. She'd not felt herself for the last few days and this had just made it all the more worse. She mentally cursed herself for being so emotional. It's not as though he wouldn't be back. She felt as though she was becoming far too codependent, or was she. She wasn't really sure. Her emotions were a mess.

After a few moments, Mary entered.

"Catherine, I was wondering if you could...are you alright?" She said noticing her troubled expression.

"Fine. I'm fine. What is it you needed my dear?" She said trying to compose herself.

"I...um was just going to... are you sure you're alright? You look upset about something." She said.

"Nonsense. What is it." She said. Mary was sure she wasn't OK, but didn't push any further.

"I was hoping you might have a word with Claude, she's been flirting with Lord Castleroy and it's starting to upset Greer, but if this is a bad time..." she said.

"No. No. It's fine. I'll speak with her. Though it probably won't do much good." She said.

"I appreciate it." She started to go but then turned. "Catherine if there is something the matter...I mean if you want to talk about it."

"Thank you." She said. Mary nodded and left.

Catherine did as Mary requested and talked to Claude. Claude had agreed to leave Castlroy alone but Catherine was unconvinced.

That night, they were having a small gathering to see off the men who would be leaving the next day. Claude, in fact, had gone against her word and continued her flirting with Castleroy. Catherine went over and discretely pulled her aside to scold her.

"You promised you'd stay away from him." She whispered angrily into her ear as she held on her arm.

"Oh Mother, you think that was flirting...you poor thing." Claude mused.

"Claude, I swear, one of these days I'm going to do something I regret..." she started getting mad but then she trailed off because she was suddenly a bit dizzy. "I...I'm not going to make a scene now...I'll deal with you later." She said trying to cover. She decided it was time to retire to her room. She put her hand to her head and left the gathering. Bash noticed her quick departure, but waited awhile before following after.

Bash entered Catherine's room, a bit worried.

"Catherine, are you alright? I saw you leave and..." he began.

"I'm fine. It's just that girl gets me so...uhh sometimes she's just too much for me to deal with. I just wasn't in the mood for her antics. Not tonight." She said.

"You're sure? You looked as though you weren't feeling well." He said.

"I never feel well when Claude is around." She scoffed. Bash smiled.

"Perhaps I can ease your frustration." He said brushing a bit of hair aside and kissing her neck.

"Mmm, what frustration?" She said tilting her head to give him better grinned into her neck and then continued. Then he kissed a trail to her mouth. Lips still attached, Bash walked backward toward the bed and let himself fall back on it, taking Catherine with him. When they landed, they stopped kissing for just a moment and laughed before capturing each other's lips again. Catherine slid her hand under Bash's shirt and ran it over his chest. She pulled back and placed a few kisses across it as well and then pushed herself up onto her knees. Bash slid his hands up jer legs until they stopped on her hips, as she began loosening the strings on her dress. As soon as they were undone, he put his hands around her waist and pulled her back down to him and then flipped their position. He then pulled off his shirt and crashed back down on her lips. She ran both her hands through his hair and then held him still as she pulled back to look in his eyes.

"I don't want you to go." She said, caressing the sides of his face.

"I wish I didn't have to, believe me. I would stay here in your arms forever if I could." He told her.

"Promise me you'll come back to me." She said.

"I will always come back to you." He said pressing his forehead to hers. She brought her lips back up to meet his.

They continued to make love slowly, trying to burn it into their memories, hoping to make it last for what could be weeks or even months. Every touch, every kiss had to count.

The next morning, Catherine was in her room, trying to keep away from Bash, afraid she might get upset in front of someone. Her servant entered with a tray of food for breakfast and brought it to her as she sat at her desk. Catherine took a few bites and tossed it back on the tray.

"Oh, this is dreadful. Take it back. It's disgusting." she snapped at the servant. The servant picked up the tray.

"I...I'm sorry your grace. It looked fine when the cook gave it to me. Can I bring you something else?" she said.

"No. Forget it. I've lost my appetite. Just take it away and leave me be for a bit." she said.

"Yes your grace. " she bowed her head and ducked out of the room. After the servant was gone, she got up and made her way over to the window where she could see the horses being readied and the men gathering their things. She could just barely make out Bash in the distance. She watched them for a few moments. The thought of him leaving made her sick. Actually, she really did feel sick all of the sudden. She made a dash to her chamber pot and promptly vomited into it. She wiped her face and sat down on the floor next to it.

"I knew there was something wrong with that food." she said to herself. But she hadn't eaten enough of it to make her that sick and she hadn't felt good before the food. She thought it was just because she was so upset about Bash leaving...abnormally upset. She thought back to her dizzy spell the night before...

"I can't be..." she placed a hand on her queasy stomach and thought back to the last couple of days. How could she have been so blind. She didn't know how she hadn't noticed sooner. "Oh God." she said as she clasped her other hand over her mouth. "Bash." she pulled herself together and made her way to the gates as fast as her legs could carry her. She prayed she'd get to Bash before he left. She flew down the halls without a care as to who saw her. She finally made it to the gates just as they were closing and she could only barely still see faint outlines the horses. Just far enough that she could never catch them. She put her hands on the gate and wrapped her fingers around the bars as she watched until they disappeared into the distance. What was she supposed to do now? Hold this secret all alone for God knows how long, knowing he's out there and he has no idea. No idea that he's going to be a father.

**_OK so I thought I'd make this a bit interactive. _**

**_Basherine baby vote:_**

**_Boy_**

**_Girl_**

**_Girl/Boy_**

**_Girl/Girl_**

**_Boy/Boy_**

**_No Baby_**

_**Vote by PM please.**_


	23. Chapter 23

It had been just hours since Bash had left and Catherine was pacing her room, just short of in a panic. She didn't know what to do. None of her options were good ones and she hated having to try and make a decision without Bash. Whatever she decided to do would change everything forever. Every way she could imagine it, it came with terrible consequences. How could she do that to him? Maybe she wouldn't have to. Maybe she would get lucky and he would come home quickly. 'I should at least give it a chance.' She thought. Yes, that was it, she would give him some time. If there was any chance to include him in this decision, she had to try. She would simply have to wait as long as she could. How she was supposed to do that though, she hadn't the foggiest. It was hard enough keeping things a secret before, but this was bound to be impossible.

Almost two weeks later, it was getting increasingly difficult to keep her secret. She was much more sick than she had ever been. With all her children, she'd never felt quite this bad before. She had been excusing herself from almost every meeting, every gathering and most meals. It was becoming a feat of magic just to come up with excuses. Sometimes she couldn't think of any and would just sneak away. That night however, they would be having a small party for some visiting dignitaries and she was determined to stick it out. She just couldn't be seen leaving yet another event.

As her servants were dressing her one of them started to lace up her corset.

"Could we maybe try to go without the corset tonight. I'm simply not in the mood to be suffocated." She said. The servant looked confused but nodded and removed the corset. She would have to start dressing herself to avoid having to make excuses for her lack of corset as well. She finished dressing and made her way to the gathering.

The party was a fairly lively one and Catherine hoped the people would be too distracted to bother her. She couldn't be burdened by trite conversation. She had to use all of her energy on keeping herself on her feet.

The party was in full stride when Catherine started feeling queasy again. She reached for some bread off the refreshment table, hoping it would settle her stomach. After a few minutes, she still felt sick and was beginning to get a bit dizzy again. She held out as long as she could but the sick feeling finally became too much for her. She decided it was time to get out as fast as she could. As she was making her way out of the ball room she walked right into Mary.

"Catherine, I was looking for you..." Mary said.

"I'm sorry, I can't... not now Mary." She said pushing past her. She flew down the hall, trying to get back to her room before she made a mess out of the he hallway. She burst into he chambers, selling the door behind her just barely in time. She was so busy throwing up she didn't notice Mary had followed her.

"Catherine, are you alright?" She said going to her and placing her hand on her back. "I should get the physician." She added as she began to leave again.

"No!" Catherine snapped and grabbed Mary's wrist. "No... don't. I don't need a physician. I'm fine." She said more calmly.

"Catherine, you're clearly not fine. And now that I think about it you've been slinking off at dinner all week. You need a doctor at once." Mary said.

"Mary please, don't. I beg of you." She said still gripping her wrist.

"Why would you risk your health? How long have you been hiding being ill?" Mary asked trying to help her up.

"Not long. I'm really fine Mary. It's nothing to worry about." She said.

"How can you say that your white as a ghost? Even if you think you're fine, why not err on the side of caution?" Mary argued trying to leave again. Catherine pulled her back once more.

"Because!...Because I'm not sick." She blurted out.

"What do you mean you're not sick? I just saw you..." off of Catherine's expression it suddenly hit Mary. "Oh...Oh God...you're... not...are you?" Catherine looked down, defeated. Mary, shocked, placed a hand over her mouth.

"How...I mean who did you...?" Mary asked.

"Please, Mary, you can't breath a word of this to anyone, not a physician, not even Francis. Especially not Francis." Catherine tried to shift away from the question.

"What are you talking about? Why would you try to keep this a secret? It's not as if you can hide it forever." She said.

"I know that, but I can't just yet. I need more time. You don't understand." Catherine was struggling to get the words out.

"Understand what? What difference does a few days or weeks matter? Your condition isn't going to change. Believe me hiding a pregnancy never turns out well." She said thinking about Lola.

"I need time to figure out what I'm going to do about this. Please." She said.

"What do you mean, what you're going to do? You're not thinking of getting rid of the baby are you?" Mary asked worried.

"No. Yes...I don't know. It's complicated." She said.

"What could be so complicated? Why would you even...is it the father? Is he urging you not to have it?" She asked.

"No. He doesn't know yet. No one does." She breathed out.

"Well then why...that's it isn't it? The father. You don't want anyone to know who it is, do you?" She guessed. "Who could it possibly be that would be worth all this for you to keep it a secret?" Catherine just looked away. "Catherine, you can tell me."

"No, Mary, I can't. I just can't. Please understand." She said, almost shaking. "I just need more time." Mary, seeing a desperation in Catherine she'd never seen before, decided not to push her any more, at least for the time being.

"Alright, I won't say anything just yet. But you must promise you'll tell me before you do anything rash." She said. Catherine nodded.

"I'll promise if you do." She said.

"I promise. We can talk about it more in the morning. You need some rest now that you've upset yourself." Mary said. She helped her up then put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure the situation isn't half as bad as whatever you've been thinking of in your head. It'll be alright."

"You say that now, but if you knew..." she drifted off.

"I could know if you wanted." She said. Catherine was silent. "If you need anything at all..."

"Thank you." She said. Then Mary left quietly. Catherine sank onto the bed and put her head in her hands. The situation just became a whole lot more complicated.

**_Note: The vote from the last chapter will remain open until I start writing the chapter._**


	24. Chapter 24

First thing in the morning, just after breakfast, Mary made her way back to Catherine's chambers. Catherine was seated on the bench. She entered, dismissing the servants.

"How are you feeling?" She asked sitting next to her.

"Not my best, but better than last night...so have you come to pressure me for an answer I won't give you?" Catherine said.

"I won't pressure you for anything yet. You asked for some time, you'll get it. It's you I'm worried about at the moment. How far along are you?" Mary said.

"I've known, for sure, for about two weeks, but I suspect I was in denial for some time before that. Four, maybe five weeks I'd guess." She confessed.

"You'd guess? I take that to mean this wasn't a one time affair." Mary ventured.

"What happened to not pressuring me?" She said.

"I didn't ask who he was." She shifted in her seat a bit.

"No. It wasn't. And no more questions about him. You won't be prodding me with inquiries so you can try and piece it together yourself." Catherine said.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to...You want time, how much time? What are you waiting on to happen?"she asked.

"I told you, I simply need a chance to decide what to do. There's many things I have to weigh on before telling anyone, that's _if_I tell anyone." Catherine explained.

"Catherine, you can't hide..." she began.

"I can. And I will if it turns out to be what's best for me and my child." She interjected.

"I suppose that means you'll be keeping it?" She said.

"I regretted even thinking otherwise the second I thought it. I couldn't... no matter what happens, this baby comes first. That much I know." She said.

"I'm glad you decided against it. You would've never forgiven yourself." Mary said.

As the days passed, Catherine continued to be abnormally sick. Although she helped make excuses for her absences, Mary kept pressuring her to see a physician, or at the very least a midwife, but she refused. So she took care of her as best she could herself. Catherine couldn't stand it. Mary was driving her mad with all her worrying. She knew she meant well, but she felt she would scream if she asked how she was feeling one more time.

Francis and Mary were just finishing up hearing the people's grievances for the day. As the people cleared out, Francis looked over at Catherine, who stood just to the side of his throne.

"Mother, is everything alright with you? You've not been acting yourself lately." He said. Mary eyed Catherine worriedly.

"Of course everything is fine. I haven't the faintest idea what you mean." She replied.

"I know something is wrong. Charles asked me what was the matter with you just this morning. If even a child has noticed, it must be something to notice." He explained.

"Well, I suppose I haven't been in the best of spirits lately, but I assure you, everything is well. Although, I do appreciate your concern." She said placing her hand on his.

"If there was something the matter, you would tell me?" He asked.

"Of course I would." She assured. She loathed lying to him. He kissed her cheek and left the room, satisfied with her answer. Once the room was empty, Mary stood and stepped closer to Catherine.

"Well, he's sure to be keeping an eye on you after this. What are we going to do now?" She asked.

"Nothing different. I'll just have to put on a better face is all." She replied.

"But Catherine, that's not going to help when you randomly take off to be sick. We are running out of excuses."Mary argued.

"You let the excuses be my worry. All you have to do is keep quiet and it will be fine." She said and walked away.

A few days later, Mary went to check on Catherine. The state she found her in was not good. She was white as a ghost again, and this time she seemed to have a slight fever as well.

"Catherine, this is getting ridiculous. You can't keep going on like this." Mary said placing a cold towel on her forehead. As she leaned back on the couch.

"Mary, how many times are we going to have this conversation?" She said.

"As many times as it takes for you to come to your senses." She said.

"I've told you, physicians are just as bad as anyone else when it comes to gossip. How do you think everyone found out about Lord Philip's little problem? His doctor blabbed it all over court. I can't take any chances." She said.

"But Catherine..." she pressed.

"Enough, Mary please." She said exasperated. Mary sighed.

"So your just going to continue on suffering?" She asked.

"Oh, it's not that bad." She said.

"Isn't it?" She prodded. Catherine didn't answer, only rolled her eyes, groaned, and leaned back further into the couch. Mary dipped the cloth in more water to cool it off and placed it back on her forehead. After a moment, Mary spoke again. "Do you love him?"

"What?" Catherine was taken off guard.

"The father. Do you love him?" She clarified.

"I said, no questions about him." She said.

"I'm not prodding for clues. A simple yes or no would suffice." She said. Catherine thought on weather or not she should answer her.

"Yes. I do. Very much actually." She said after a moment.

"It's too bad all this hiding has to get in the way of that." She said.

"I know what you are trying to do. And stop it." She warned.

"I just want this ridiculousness to end. You'd be safer and happier if you could just stop being do stubborn." she said.

"I know. But I don't have many options at the moment." she closed her eyes. "I need to rest some now, alright?"

A few more days later, Mary bursted into Catherine's room.

"Alright, get dressed. I'm taking you to a physician." She stated.

"I'm not going anywhere. I told you I'm not taking any chances." She argued.

"That's why we are going into the village instead, dressed down and without our crowns. That way no one will know who you are. I've already told Francis we are going riding for a few hours." She said.

"And you say I'm stubborn." She said.

"Well, I learned from the best." She told her. Catherine couldn't help the corners of lips start to curl into a smile.

"Alright, I suppose you've won this battle, but don't think that makes you any closer to winning the war." She said as she began to lay out her clothes. Mary smiled a bit, very pleased with herself.

Later, in the village, as Catherine was being examined, Mary was pacing back and fourth outside, as Catherine had made her leave due to said pacing driving her mad. The doctor came out to speak to Mary.

"Is she alright?" Mary asked.

"Well, I don't see any outwardly obvious problem, but going by her ailments and her age, she is at a risk. It could subside on it's own, but if she continues on the way she is too long, it could be very dangerous." He said.

"What can we do?" She asked.

"Just what you've been doing. Make sure she rests and eats right and maybe praying a little wouldn't hurt." He said.

"Isn't there something else? Some treatment? Something to stop her from getting worse?" She said.

"I'm afraid not." He turned and went back inside just as Catherine emerged from the building. She exchanged a look with Mary.

"I suppose this means you'll be irritating me even further." She said as she put her riding cape back on and walked past Mary toward their horses.

"Aren't you the least bit worried?" She said hurrying after her.

"Of course I am! But working myself up over it isn't going to do any good. Besides, it could be nothing." She said.

"It could also not be nothing." Mary said. Catherine said nothing and mounted her horse. Mary followed suit.

As Catherine reentered her chambers in a huff, Mary bursted in after her.

"Mary please, we've been arguing about this all the way home. Are you quite done?" She asked in an aggravated tone.

"Not even remotely. This has gone too far. You need more care than I can give you. I can't be at your side all day." She argued.

"Than don't be. Just trust that I know what I'm doing." She answered.

"Someone has to be. You could get sick suddenly, and what happens if I'm not around?" She asked. "We need to tell someone."

"Mary..."

"Who is the father?" She demanded.

"You said you wouldn't..."

"I said I wouldn't ask for the time being, but now you need to tell me. At least then, maybe he can help." She said. "Who is he?" Catherine started shaking her head.

"No. No. I can't." She turned around facing out the window and putting her hands on the window sill.

"You keep telling me to trust you. Trust that your doing the right thing. But how can I do that if you don't trust me. Tell me...I swear to you on all that is good and holy I won't tell a soul, no matter who it is." She placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I...I do trust you. I just can't...If I say it, it's all over. Once the words leave my lips, it's all a matter of time before it all blows up in my face." She said without turning around.

"No matter if you tell me or not, eventually it will come out, regardless. So why fight it so hard. The father deserves to know and you need him to know. I can't understand why you haven't at least told him." She said.

"It wouldn't come out...because you'd never believe...Besides, I can't tell him...he's not...he's not here." She struggled the words out.

"So he's not in the castle, we can just send word..."

"I can't do that either. I couldn't be sure he'd get it and I want to tell him in person." She interrupted.

"Well, then we co...wait what do you mean you couldn't be sure he'd get it?" She asked. Catherine flinched.

"He's not necessarily able to be tracked down at the moment." Suddenly the bits of information started to connect themselves in Mary's head.

"Is he one of the men who went to deal with the unrest? A soldier or a guard? He's a commoner. Is that what your so ashamed of?"

"He's no guard or soldier. If it were that simple, I would've told you by now."

"Dear lord, tell me it's not Leith. Greer would be..."

"Oh, honestly. Of course not." Catherine said turning around to face her. What a preposterous thought.

"But he's the only one who went who isn't a guard or a soldier...except for..." Catherine placed both her hands over her stomach, swallowed hard and closed her eyes. "Bash." Mary placed a hand on her chest. Catherine opened her eyes but continued to look away. "Catherine...is Bash the father of your child?" One of her hands moved from her stomach to her mouth as a single tear fell from her eye. She blinked it away, but more started to come. She could only manage to choke out one word.

"Yes."


	25. Chapter 25

Mary froze, not quite sure how to feel about her admission as Catherine started crying harder.

"Well, go ahead. Say it. Say whatever you're thinking. Tell me it's wrong. Tell me it's disgusting. Tell me..." she babbled through the tears.

"I...I wasn't thinking that. I wasn't thinking anything. I...think I need a moment to... process this." She said.

"Of course you're thinking it. How could you not think it. I've thought it myself enough times. I even tried to walk away once. But I couldn't." The tears slowed but didn't stop.

"I just don't...how...when?" She was still working through it.

"It started the night of the celebration for my grandson...my grandson...who will be older than my child." She mused.

"Five months..." Mary noted.

"Now I'm sure you'll go running off to tell on me. What will people think of me? They hated me enough before. I'm sure it's ruined my chances of you forgiving me, and I don't even want to think what Francis will do...God, I don't want to lose him, or worse. What if he makes Bash leave? I'll be alone." She was clearly terrified. She was shaking.

**_The little queen was shaking as her mother stepped into her carriage and rode off. It would be years before she saw her again and she was all alone. Then the older queen stooped down to her height, placing her hands on her shoulders._**

**_"Don't be afraid. You're not alone... I will always be here to protect you." She assured her, pulling her into an embrace._**

Mary moved toward Catherine, placing her hands on her shoulders.

"Don't be afraid. You're not alone...I'll always be here to protect you." She said mirroring the words Catherine gave her so many years ago.

At that moment, remembering those words, Catherine realized Mary _had _forgiven her after all. She didn't know what to say. So she did something she hadn't done in a very long time. She embraced Mary, letting all their past mistrust fall away, finally. After a moment she spoke again.

"But how can you just be okay with this?" She asked as she pulled back to look at her.

"Because I've seen the change in you these last few months. Because I've seen that lovely soul I used to know return. He brings out the best in you. How could that possibly be bad?"

Some days later, Mary bursted into Catherine's room. Catherine was standing in front of the mirror, trying to adjust her dress.

"Francis just received a message from Bash's company. They're coming home. They'll be here tomorrow." She said excitedly. Catherine looked worried.

"I suppose it's good timing." Mary looked confused as Catherine turned, removing her hands from her side, revealing a tear in seam of her dress. "None of my dresses fit... I tried to squeeze into this one...but...well." Mary put her hand on her shoulder. "It won't be long now." Catherine added turning back to continue to examine the tear in her dress.

The next day, the horn sounded, alerting the castle to the men's return. Catherine and Mary were standing in the main hall at the time and ran to the ledge to look out and see them. As they looked out they spotted Leith at the front leading an extra horse by the reigns.

"That's Bash's horse." Mary noted.

"Why isn't he on his horse?" She panicked and grabbed Mary's arm. "My god, what's happened to him?" She whispered. Mary put her hand on Catherine's and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"I'm sure it's nothing. Go back to your room so no one sees you panicking. I'll find out what's going on." Catherine shot her a worried glance. "Go. I'll get back to you as soon as I can." She added as she started walking away. Her hand went to her stomach and she took off toward her room.

Catherine was pacing her room nervously, when Mary finally entered. Catherine rushed to her, grabbing her hands.

"What's happened? Is Bash alright? Is he...?" She couldn't bear to finish the thought.

"He's alive, but he is badly wounded. They're taking him to the infirmary as we speak." Mary told her. Catherine felt as though she couldn't breath.

"How bad is he?" She asked.

"I'm not entirely sure, as I didn't actually see him myself, but from what Leith told me, it doesn't sound good." She was explained. Catherine's heart began to race.

"I need to go to him. I have to..." she said attempting to push past Mary.

"Catherine stop. This is not how you want your secret to come out. Besides, he's in the middle of being taken care of." She took her hands and guided her to sit on the couch. "Listen to me, I'll find a way to get you to see him, I promise, but you'll need to wait until they're done patching him up...it will be alright"

After a few hours, Mary returned to Catherine's chambers to find her nervously wringing her hands.

"Come on. We need to go now if you want to see him. We don't have much time." She said holding the door open. Catherine rushed out the door.

"How did he look? Is it as bad as we thought?" She asked as they rushed toward the infirmary.

"I don't know. I didn't really get a chance to assess the situation." She said as she continually checked her peripheral to make sure no one saw where they were going.

They arrived at the their destination and Mary held the door open.

"I'll wait out here to make sure you're not caught. I know it'll be difficult, but make it as quick as possible." She told her. Catherine nodded and made her way inside. She looked down at him. His eyes were closed. She gazed over his body, as her eyes landed on the wound in his chest. She paused momentarily disturbed by the sight in front of her. Bash's eyes began to flicker open and her breath caught in her chest as she moved to kneel next to him. As he sensed her presence his head turned toward her.

"Catherine. Have I died and gone to heaven?" He said quietly. She took his hand in hers.

"Don't you dare say a thing like that, not even joking." She started stroking his hair.

"What are you doing here? You could get caught." He said squeezing her hand.

"I know it's a bit of a risk, but I had to talk to you about something very important." She said.

"What is it?" He asked at the worried look on her face. She opened her mouth to speak just as Mary opened the door yanked her into the hallway and behind a corner as Francis passed by, just barely missing them. They looked at each other and breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry you didn't get a chance to tell him." She said.

"It's alright, you tried. At least I got to see him." She said.

Later, as she was preparing for bed, she heard a familiar crack in the wall. Bash stumbled in. She rushed to him.

"Bash, what care you doing? You shouldn't be out of bed." She said attempting to brace him a bit.

"You said you had something very important to talk about. You seemed worried. I didn't know how long it would be until I saw you again, so..." he stopped as she is ushered him to the bed.

"Sit, please. Oh, you fool. Your going to tear your wound open, what were you thinking?" She stood in front of him, checking his wound. He grabbed her hands with one hand and put the other on her waist.

"It's alright, it's not as bad as it looks. They've been severely overreacting." He promised. He kissed the hand he held.

"I've missed you so much." She said smoothing his hair back on the sides.

"I thought about you every second." He kissed her and then she hugged him tight.

"Oh, god, don't you ever do that to me again." She pulled back and peppered kisses all over him. Then she pressed her forehead to his.

"I'm here. It's OK." He said stroking her cheek. She breathed a sigh and then smiled."Now what is it you needed to talk to me about?"she pulled away just a bit and took his hands.

"Do you remember when we were apart before..."

"Remember? Those were the worst weeks of my life." He interrupted.

"But do you remember what I said. Why I told you I couldn't be with you." She said.

"You told me you wanted me to be happy and that I couldn't be happy because I could never have a life or a family with you..." he started to look worried.

"Then I told how much I wished I could give you those things..."

"Catherine, if you're trying to leave me again..."

"No. I'm not." She said taking his hand again.

"Then what are you saying?" He asked.

"I'm saying that, maybe I should have been more specific when I wished it." He looked at her quizzically. She looked in his eyes and placed his hand on her stomach and held it there.

"Are you..."

"I'm pregnant. I tried to tell you the day you left, but I was too late..."

"Oh, Catherine." He pulled her face toward him gently and kissed her like he needed to in order to breath. He pulled back, emotions filling his eyes. He put his hand on her cheek. "You are beautiful." He said. Then he took her hands and held them tight as he pulled her closer and kissed her stomach. She ran a hand through his hair. He wrapped his arms around her waist and looked up at her.

"There's so much we need to talk about, but for now I'm glad you aren't upset about it." She said.

"Upset? God, this...this is...amazing. I'm so sorry you had to hold this secret alone, all this time." She continued to stroke his hair.

"Well, not...entirely alone...Mary knows. She's the one who pulled me into the hall earlier. She promised she wouldn't tell until we are ready."

"She...knows...and she's OK with it?" He said.

"It's a very long story. I can explain it all some other time. You need to get back to the infirmary before someone comes to check on you and your not there." She warned.

"How can I possibly leave now? This...this is..."

"I know. But you really shouldn't be up anyway." He held her hand to his cheek and then kissed her stomach again. He stood slowly. She looked up for into his eyes. "I love you so much."

"And I love you...both of you." He assured. He kissed her again.

"Go on now, before I do something stupid and make you stay." She said. He smiled and turned toward the passageway. "Be careful!" She pleaded.

"Always." He said letting her hand slowly from his and disappeared behind the wall.


	26. Chapter 26

The next morning, Mary found Catherine in the hall and pulled her aside.

"I think I can get you back in to see Bash again, but as before you'll have to be quick about it." She said, entering the room.

"It's alright. I saw him. The damn fool decided to drag himself in here last night." She said with an irritated tone, but also trying to suppress a small smile at the thought.

"So you told him?" She asked.

"We didn't get a chance to say much. All he knows is that I'm pregnant and you're aware of the situation." she said.

"So you conveniently left out the part about you being sick."

"Not for the reason you think. I'm not trying to hide it from him. I just thought I should wait until he was healed. I didn't want to upset him in that condition. He looked awful as it was." She explained.

"I suppose that makes sense. How'd he take the news?"

"He was...he was happy. As happy as if we'd planned it. As if we were just any normal couple starting a life together." She said with her expression playing between blissfully pleased and scared to death.

The next few days were hell for both Bash and Catherine. Francis made sure Bash was looked after day and night, making it nearly impossible for Bash to see Catherine. They were able to communicate a small bit through Mary, but she was running out of reasons to be checking in on him.

Finally, Bash couldn't take it anymore and insisted Francis let him leave the infirmary. Francis didn't like the idea, but acquiesced knowing if didn't let him go he'd try to sneak out anyway. His first thought was to run straight to Catherine, but then he had another idea...

Meanwhile, Catherine was busy with the seamstress, getting some new dresses made. She thought it would be better than having the old ones tailored. That way she wouldn't have to try to explain why none of them fit all of the sudden. Just as she was finishing up Mary entered.

"Thank you Priscilla. That'll be all." She said waiving her off.

"I should have them done by the end of the week Majesty." She bowed her head as she left. Mary waited until the seamstress was out of the room before speaking.

"I was thinking, you've been couped up inside for weeks, perhaps you should get a little fresh air. What do you say you come take a walk with me. A slow leisurely walk of course. No trying to over do it." Mary suggested.

"I'm not much in the mood for walks Mary. I'm not much in the mood for anything. All this waiting for Bash to be allowed out of bed, has my stomach all twisted in knots." She explained.

"All the more reason to go clear your head. All that worrying can't be good for the baby." She urged "Oh, come on." Mary gave her a sort of pouty type face. Catherine sighed.

"Oh alright, I'll go. Just stop looking at me like that." She said in an irritated tone, while walking toward the door. Mary grinned mischievously as she turned to follow.

Mary and Catherine were walking arm and arm through the garden and had been talking for awhile. Mary had been filling her in on some of the things she'd missed because of her frequent absences at events as of late.

"...and then the Duke offered to give him a thousand ducats just to stop talking." Mary was just finishing a story when Catherine realized how far they'd walked. They'd moved far beyond the garden now. She pulled Mary to a halt.

"You've lured me out here under false pretenses, haven't you. Where on earth are you taking me?" She asked, suddenly extremely suspicious of her very sneaky daughter-in-law.

"Oh honestly Catherine, do you think I'm walking you into some sort of trap?...come." she said pulling her forward gently.

"Not until you tell me what's going on." She said trying to pull her arm from Mary's grasp. Mary guided her around the corner of an old stone fence.

"Mary! What are you doing? Let go of..." she looked up at where she was. "...me. What...what is this?"

There, in front her, was a picnic blanket full of her favorite foods and surrounded by lanterns. Just as she looked up, Bash came around the corner holding a small bouquet of iris flowers.

"Bash." She rushed into his arms "Why didn't you tell me you were better?" then she turned back to Mary. "The two of you cooked all this up together?"

"It was mostly Bash. I just helped with the location. You two have a lot to talk about. We thought you should have one day without the worry hanging on you." She said.

"Thank you, Mary" Mary smiled and turned to leave. Catherine turned back to Bash as he handed the flowers to her.

"These are my favorite. How did you know? I don't recall ever mentioning it." She asked.

"I caught you smelling them in the garden while you were waiting for me a few times." He said smiling.

"You were spying on me from the shadows? That's a bit unnerving." She said.

"I wasn't spying. I was admiring. You seem so much more at ease when you think you're alone..." he swept a stray hair behind her ear. "I'll stop if it bothers you." He said off her expression.

"No. It's not the that, I just...we really do need to talk." She said. Bash put a finger to her lips.

"Let it wait until we are done with our picnic. Let's just have this little moment to ourselves before things get too complicated, shall we." He said guiding her to the blanket. She smiled and sat placing the flowers down next to her. He sat down on the other side of her and started to pour her a glass of lemon aide.

"This all looks wonderful, but you didn't have to go through so much trouble. I'm just glad you're here and you're in one piece." She said putting a hand to his chest, where his wound was still healing.

"There is nothing that is too much trouble for you. Besides, we have created a new life together. Despite the circumstances, I think we are entitled to a little celebration." He said.

"You really are happy about this, aren't you?" She said sounding a little surprised.

"How could I not be? I mean, I know it won't be easy, and we probably have a bit of a struggle ahead of us, but a child...our child... you know it's funny, but I never even thought about having children before."

"Never?"

"No. Not even once. But somehow, the moment you told me, It seemed all I _ever_ wanted." He said. Catherine swallowed hard.

"We really need to talk about..." She said.

"I know. We will. Just not right now." He said. She held her tongue. It was killing her, but she didn't want to rob him of this moment of happiness. They continued their picnic. Catherine started getting queasy halfway through it, but powered through it. She was determined to keep this day the best she could, because tomorrow it would start falling apart.

When they were done eating and had talked a bit, Bash sat with his back against a tree, Catherine right beside him, leaning against his chest. He had his arm draped around her waist, one hand rested on her stomach and the other was drawing lazy circles over her arm.

"I just wish we could stay in this moment forever, safely away from reality, just the two of us." Catherine said.

"Mmm, but then we'd never meet this little one." He said running his hand over her stomach. She smiled a bit, but then thought about the fact that they might not anyway. She pushed the thought out.

"We should be getting back you know. Francis will wonder where I've been all day."

"I suppose you're right." He said rising and holding out a hand to help her up.

"Will I see you tonight?" She asked.

"Did you think there was any chance you wouldn't?" He said pulling her close. He kissed her and she smiled, then she reluctantly pulled back and started walk away.

"Tonight then." She said. He watched her walk off and then waited a few minutes before following.

That night, Bash entered through the passage as usual and found Catherine standing at the window looking out. He came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She leaned into his embrace and closed her eyes, while resting her hands on his. He nestled his face in her neck and placed a kiss there.

"I know you are going to say to wait again, but we really need to talk Bash." She said quietly.

"Catherine..."

"Do you know how I spent my morning?...Having dresses made because none of mine fit...It can't wait." Bash sucked in a breath as Catherine turned in his arms. He pressed his forehead to hers and then guided her to sit on the bed. "Before, we start talking about our options, you should know something first." Bash looked at her quizzically. "I've been unwell since I discovered I was with child."

"What do you mean, unwell?"

"I thought it was just morning sickness at first, but it was much worse than that...Mary took me to see a doctor in the village. He said it happens sometimes and it could go away on its own but..." She looked down at her hands as she picked at her finger nails.

"But?" He looked worried now.

"But, it also might not..."

"And if it doesn't?"

"If it doesn't, it could be serious."

"Serious? By 'serious' do you mean...?"

"I could die or we could lose the baby...or both." Bash started shaking his head.

"No. No I can't...this isn't happening." He said as he stood.

"Don't fear the worst, I might be fine." She said putting her hand on his arm.

"But you could... god I can't bear the thought." He said putting his head in his hand. She stood and tried to comfort him.

"Bash. We can't sit and worry for the months to come. It won't do us any good. We need to proceed with the mind that it will be OK."

"Listen to you. I should be the one comforting you." He said. She smiled.

"You are. Just by being here." She assured him. He decided to try to push past it for the time being and sat back down. Catherine sat too.

"Well, we aren't going to be able to hide it much longer, especially with you being sick...What if we pretend the father is someone else. Tell Francis it was a mistake and he's not in your life anymore. He'll be mad but not half as mad as if he knew the truth."

"I thought about that. But you're not thinking ahead. How will you keep a small child from calling you father in front of people? Unless, you plan on hiding it from our child as well."

"No. That won't work at all."

"I've gone over every situation in my head. Leaving until the baby is born, passing it off as someone else...I'm too ashamed to even tell you some of the other things I thought...none of them will work. I see no other option than to tell the truth." Bash nodded.

"I'm afraid you're right. It's the only chance we have at staying together." He agreed.

"Alright, I suppose it's settled then. We'll talk to Mary tomorrow. Try to figure out the best way to approach the situation." They sat for a moment, then Bash stroked her cheek and kissed her. She ran her fingers through his hair and started pulling him down onto the bed.

"Catherine, is this a good idea? I'm still healing, and you're..."

"I've been without you for months, and if I continue to get sicker, or if Francis tries to separate us, who knows when or if we will be like this again. Like you said earlier, let's just have this moment before things get complicated."

"But you..." he said. She grinned.

"Just be gentle."

"Look who's talking." He smiled and continued to sink onto the bed, giving into her.


	27. Chapter 27

The next day, Francis announced he was going to be gone for the day to handle businesses with some nobles. Catherine and Bash saw it as the perfect opportunity to speak with Mary without the chance that Francis might catch them. Even though they planned to tell him, that would not be the way for him to find out.

After Francis had left, Mary had Catherine and Bash meet her in her room.

"You wanted to o speak with me?" She asked as she let them in, closing the door behind them.

"We've come to tell you that we've made a decision." Catherine said.

"We decided we're going to tell Francis the truth." Bash added.

"We've gone through the other options, and as much as we fear telling Francis, those other options are far worse." Catherine continued.

"We were hoping you could help us to figure out the best way of broaching the subject with him. He listens to you." Said Bash.

"Of course I'll help you. I'm glad you decided to come clean. I never believe it's good to keep these kinds of secrets, they tend to come out in the worst of ways." Said Mary ushering them to sit.

"Of course, we will keep your knowledge of this a secret if you wish. There's no need for Francis to be angry with you as well." Catherine assured.

"Nonsense. I wont pretend. If Francis gets angry about the two of you hiding your relationship, someone has to be on your side." She said putting her hand on Catherine's, which was rested on her knee. Catherine nodded as they heard a creaking noise coming from behind them. It was the door closing. They looked up to see Francis who had entered while they were talking. All four of them froze with mouths agape. Mary stood quickly and took a few steps toward him. Catherine and Bash stood slowly.

"Francis. You...you said you were leaving." She stuttered out trying to figure out how much he'd heard. He looked back and fourth between the three of them for a moment, trying to form words.

"I...came back...I...left some...papers I needed." He choked out. "Please...tell me I didn't hear what I thought. You...you're in a 'relationship'?" he looked at Bash. "You have been sleeping with my mother?" He clenched his fists, the anger rising in his chest. "How long has this been going on?!" Bash and Catherine looked at each other and then back at Francis. "How long?!" Catherine tentatively raised her hand and reached out to place it on his chest to calm him.

"Francis. I'm so sorry. We didn't mean for you to find out like this. We were going to..." she began.

"Stop! It doesn't matter how I found out! What in the hell were the two of you thinking! You are my mother!" He turned to Bash. "And you are my...brother! This is wrong! It's immoral! She was your father's wife, have you no shame!"

"Francis I..." Bash stepped forward.

"No! Don't you even try to make an excuse! I want to know why? What is it Bash? Your attempt to steal Mary failed so now you go after my mother?" He turned back to Catherine. "And you, I can't even imagine what your reason is!"

"Francis. That isn't what this is. There isn't some plot against you." Catherine said. Bash took her hand.

"We fell in love. We never meant to, we just did." Francis stared at their intertwined fingers, and tried to keep the bile from rising in his throat.

"Love. Have the two of you gone mad like father did!? You can't be in love! This is disgusting affair is ending now!"

"Francis..." Mary attempted to interject. Francis whipped around to face her.

"Don't even try it Mary! You've kept this from me for god knows how long! You helped them! You've deceived me as much as they have!" He turned toward the door. "Guards!" The guards entered the room.

"Francis, what are you doing?" Catherine panicked. Francis didn't answer.

"Guards. Take my...deputy... into custody. Put him in the tower until I decide what do do with him." He ordered.

"Francis, please. I understand your upset but this isn't..." Catherine started.

"Upset does not begin to cover it mother!" He looked at the guards. "What are you waiting for. Get him out of my sight."

"Francis." Catherine reached for his arm, but he shirked away and stomped out of the room behind the guards. Catherine put her hand over her mouth in attempt to hold back her emotions as Mary put an arm around her shoulder.

"It'll be alright. He just needs to calm down I'm sure." She said. Just then Greer came in.

"Mary? I was jut coming to see you when I saw the guards dragging Bash away. What's going on? Is everything alright?" She asked. Mary looked to Catherine for a signal that it was alright to tell her. After swearing her to secrecy until they knew what is as going to happen, Mary explained why he was being dragged off. Then she asked her to keep an eye out while she snuck Catherine in to see Bash.

Later that night, when the men Francis was supposed to go see earlier showed up angry that he never came, Mary let Catherine into the tower cell, the same one both had taken a turn being imprisoned in, and stood watch outside the door.

"Catherine, you shouldn't have come. If he finds you here it will only make matters worse." He said as she rushed to him and pulled him into an embrace.

"I had to. I'm so sorry. This is what I was afraid of. What are we going to do?" She said stroking his cheek.

"Perhaps if we tell him about the baby. He might realize how serious we are about this." He suggested.

"Perhaps, or it could make him even angrier." She said as he took hold of her hands.

"Maybe he'll cool off and change his mind then." He said.

"That's what Mary said."

Just outside the door, Mary was pacing back and fourth, trying to come up with some solution, when Greer came rushing up to her.

"Mary! I just overheard Francis talking to one of the guards. He said he was going to send Bash to Spain. He said he was going to make sure he got there this time by seeing him to the boat personally first thing in the morning." She informed.

"Oh god." She said and turned around entering the cell, Greer in tow. "We have a problem." She directed at Catherine.

"What's wrong?" Catherine asked as she turned around. Mary took her hand.

"Francis plans to send Bash away to Spain first thing in the morning." She said. Catherine looked at Bash.

"No he can't... he wouldn't." Catherine panicked.

"So much for him cooling off and changing his mind. Even if he does, it will be to late. I'll already be in Spain. Once I'm there, he'd be to proud to call me back." Bash said. Catherine grasped onto his arm.

"This can't happen. I'll never see you again. You'll never...get so see our child." She said clinging to him. He tried to comfort her.

"Unless..." Greer said.

"Unless what? Please, if you have an idea, out with it." Catherine begged.

"Well, when Bash was trying to get legitimized he and Mary planned to get married to force the Pope's hand...Maybe you could do the same thing to Francis."

"She's right if the two of you get married, Francis will have no choice but to let you stay together. With all the turmoil over religion right now, he couldn't risk trying to break up a marriage sanctified by god. It's blasphemous. The nobles would up rise." Mary explained. Catherine and Bash exchanged looks.

"What if he does it anyway out of anger?" Bash asked.

"He won't risk the whole country just out of anger at you." Mary said. Bash took Catherine's hand a kneeled down in front of her.

"Catherine, I wish this could've been done differently, but I love you more than anything and I cannot bear the thought of being without you. I know the circumstances are dire, but I want you to forget about all of it for just a moment and only think of me. I don't want you to say yes just because you're afraid. I only want you to say yes if you truly want to spend the rest of our lives together. Catherine will you marry me and make me the happiest man in the he world."

"Bash I..."she took a deep breath. "Yes. Yes I will marry you." He stood and kissed her briefly.

"Alright. We have to get you out of here. Francis will be preoccupied in his meeting for hours." She turned "Greer go with Catherine and help her get ready, I'll sneak Bash out." She turned back o Catherine "Meet us as soon as you can at the barn just past the south keep. Bash and I will bring horses." Catherine nodded and took off with Greer.

As Greer helped Catherine dress and gather her things, Catherine suddenly became weary of Greer being in on everything.

"Why are you helping me?" She asked.

"Because Mary asked me to." She said simply.

"Yes. But it wasn't an order. You could've said no. She would've understood." She countered.

"Maybe I just understand what it's like to be in love with someone when everyone else tells you you shouldn't be." Greer said. She handed her her riding cloak and they made their way to the barn.

When they got there, Bash and Mary were already waiting for them atop their horses. Bash got down off his horse and helped Catherine on, then got back on in front of her and she held on around his waist. Mary extended her hand out to Greer, who hopped up on the horse with Mary. They all pulled their hoods up, as it was lightly sprinkling a bit if rain, and they all took off for the church.

After they were a safe distance from the barn, a man emerged from inside with an evil grin and took off on his own horse in the other direction.

They arrived at their destination and entered a nearly empty church, save for a nun who was moping the floor. Bash pulled off his hood first.

"Sister. Is there a priest lodged in this church?" He asked.

"Yes. Father John. But he's asleep." She replied.

"I'd hate to be an imposition, but could you wake him?" He said.

"May I ask what this is regarding? I'd hate to wake him without explanation." She said. Mary removed her hood.

"Just tell him the Queen of France has summoned him." She said.


	28. Chapter 28

Catherine waited until the nun walked away and then she removed her hood as well.

"Are you sure it was such a good idea to tell her who you are." She asked Mary.

"At this point, whatever moves things along faster is a good idea." She said. "We simply don't have time to explain ourselves."

After a moment, Father John came to great them.

"Your Majesty," he said bowing. "To what do I owe a visit from our lovely queen?" Catherine rolled her eyes. Mary nudged her with her elbow.

"We realize the late hour, and we apologize for interrupting your sleep, but we are in need of you to perform a marriage ceremony." Mary said. Bash reached out and held Catherine's hand.

"Pardon me, your Majesty, but what could be so pertinent as to require such a immediate union?" Asked questions he priest.

"As your Queen, I would request that you not ask any questions...for your own good as well as ours." She said.

"Of course. I would not want to overstep, Majesty." He bowed again. "I will ready the altar, there's a room just off to your right if you'd like to prepare yourselves." Mary nodded and she and Greer led Catherine to the room, leaving Bash to wait in nervous anticipation.

Catherine removed her riding cloak to reveal a gold colored gown. It was simple in style but had a beautiful brocade pattern that made it seem much more elegant. She sat in front of the mirror as Mary started to fix her hair.

"Oh Mary, over a year out of the convent and you still haven't the foggiest how to handle hair. Here, let me." Greer said, trying not to laugh at her. Catherine smiled a small bit, despite herself. Mary moved and let Greer take over as she went and removed a lace covering from Catherine's bag that she'd be using as a veil. Greer finished Catherine's hair and Mary came and placed the veil on her head. Catherine stood and looked in the mirror.

"I suppose it'll have to do." She said.

"I think you look beautiful." Mary said.

"I think I look fat." She said. Mary giggled a bit.

"Your not fat. Your not even showing yet." She said as she adjusted the laces on the back of her dress. "Come on now, Bash is waiting for you." Mary took her arm and led her back out of the room. Mary and Greer entered and stood off to the side. Bash stood up straight awaiting his bride. Catherine entered and Bash had to catch his breath. His heart skipped a beat as she neared him. Catherine could see the joy on his face and suddenly she began to feel it too. She smiled at him as he took her hands in his.

"We are here to join these two souls forever in marriage, so that they may share their lives together. Sebastian, do you take this woman as your wife?"

"No you don't." Came a voice as the church door burst open. It was Catherine's worst nightmare come true. It was Diane.

"This is unbelievable." Said Catherine.

"How are you even here right now?" Bash demanded.

"I've had my guard watching you since I left court. I wasn't just going to let her get away with this. Having an affair with her is bad enough, but I'd rather be dead than see you marry her." Diane said.

"Lady Diane, as your queen I order you to cease and desist. You will not stop this wedding." Mary said.

"I don't need to stop it, Francis will do that for me. While I came here, my guard ran straight to the king and told him what you were up to. he'll be here shortly, I'm sure." She said. A mix of anger and shock fought to take over their expressions. Mary turned back to the priest.

"Father, proceed with the ceremony, and talk fast." Mary ordered.

"Uhh, I, do you take this woman as your wife?" He repeated, as he tried to regain his composure.

"I, Sebastian, take this woman to be my lawful wife under the eyes of God, from this day forward." He said.

"Bash, this is a mistake. You a ruining your life." Diane interjected again as she stepped forward. Mary wished she'd brought a guard along.

"I will not ask you to stand down again!" Mary said with gusto, meeting Diane toe to toe, and looking her dead in the eye.

"You're right, you won't..." They all turned to see Francis in the doorway, Leith off to his side and a handful of guards behind him. "Because this wedding is cancelled." He stepped forward "I see my family has made a habit of betraying me."

"You want to banish me and take me away from the woman I love, and _I've_ betrayed _yo_u?" Bash accused. Francis's anger rose as his fist flew and connected with Bash's jaw. Has stumbled back. Catherine and the girls all gasped.

"Francis, please." Catherine said.

"You've lied and deceived me for months and then you have the audacity to break out of the tower and coax my own wife to help you." Francis seethed.

"All you can see is how this effects you, when did you become so self centered? When did you become our father?" Bash said. Francis hit him again, sending him to the floor and bloodying his nose.

"Bash!" Catherine reached forward but stopped herself.

"You think you can speak to me that way after this?" He raised his hand again.

"Francis! Stop!" Mary yelled. "Don't you dare hit him again!"

"And why should I listen to my lying wife?" He said.

"Because I'm pregnant!...that's why he snuck out. We couldn't let you send him away." Catherine interrupted. "Not now."

Francis's face froze. Shock filled his expression as he stood, Bash's blood covering his knuckles. He looked down at him and then back to his mother. Diane's hand flew to her mouth.

"You conniving little witch." Diane said stepping forward.

"Guards, take Lady Diane into custody." Francis said as he'd only just then remembered her presence.

"Me? What for? I only intended to warn you of their deceit." She said.

"Regardless of your intent, you had your guard traipsing around my castle for months without my consent. You can't be trusted. Who knows what he's heard." He said. He turned back around to Bash. "At least you'll have some company in your cell. Leith, shackle him."

"I don't mean to impart my opinion your grace, but isn't this a bit harsh?" Leith said tentatively. Francis gave him a stern look. "I'm sorry Bash." He whispered in his ear as he clasped the cold metal around his wrists.

"Francis, your still doing this? Why are you pushing so hard? Can't you just find it in you to accept them as I have?" Mary said.

The four of them started arguing, but the words blurred themselves together for Catherine. She didn't feel right. Her hand went to her stomach as a sharp pain radiated through her. She yelled out and leaned forward and tried to brace herself by grabbing Mary's arm. Suddenly the arguing stopped.

"Catherine?" Mary put her hand forward as Catherine cried out again, collapsing as she tried to catch her. The room was spinning and voices were garbled in Catherine's ears. She could only just make out Mary frantically calling her name a few times as she held her hand, just before blacking out from the pain.

"Catherine!" Bash yelled trying to pull from the guards grasp and run to her, but failed.

"Father, go find a doctor at once!" Mary said. The priest nodded and left quickly.


	29. Chapter 29

Francis had the guards take Bash and Diane outside, while he waited inside the church. Father John had gotten a physician and taken Catherine in the other room. Mary and Greer were with her, but Francis couldn't bring himself to go in the room. He paced back and fourth, not sure what his feelings were supposed to be. Anger and worry and confusion all fought to take precedence. After awhile, Mary emerged from the room. Francis looked up and spoke purposefully in an even tone so as not to give away his conflict of emotion.

"Is she alright?" He asked.

"For now." He looked away. "But with her condition..."

"What condition?" He asked

"Well maybe you would know, had you bothered to let anyone get a word in." She said "She's been ill. She stands a chance of losing the baby or even dying...He said it was probably stress that brought this episode on. So by all means, continue your temper tantrums if you wish to kill her."

"I don't want her to die." He said flatly.

"Then stop acting like an ass." Mary said. Francis said nothing, but simply stormed out of the church.

"Francis!" She called after him, but he did not respond.

He stomped outside and ordered the guards back to the castle. Two guards that held Diane were already on horseback, and took off immediately. Bash who was being held by Leith and the remainder of the guards, were still standing.

"Francis, is she alright?" Bash asked his arms held shackled behind his back. Francis stared for a moment and then mounted his horse. "Francis, please...is she alright?" He started to leave. "You don't have to say anything else, just yes or no...Francis!"

"Take him away, now!" Francis ordered and took off. Bash started to panic. Leith saw this and felt for him. "Please Leith, I need to know." Has pleaded.

"Ready the horses!" Leith yelled to the other guard. "But do it slowly." he added.

"Thank you." Bash said simply. Mary and Greer exited the church, each with an arm around Catherine.

"Thank you both, but this really isn't necessary..." She said. Bash looked up relieved.

"Catherine!" He called. She rushed to him carefully. "Oh God, I was so worried." He said, leaning forward, hands still shackled, into her embrace.

"I'm alright. I promise." She said, holding his face and pressing her forehead to his. He raised his face to kiss her gently. She touched the cut on his lip.

"I'm so sorry." She said.

"It's nothing." He said.

"We really have to go, Bash, before Francis notices we aren't behind him." Leith interupted.

"Go. It's OK." She said. Leith helped him onto the horse and they took off. Mary and Greer came up behind her and Mary took her arm and led her to the carriage that Francis had left them.

Back at the castle, Bash was throne back into the tower with his mother. They sat in silence for a while when Diane finally spoke.

"Won't you say something? This silence is deafening." She said.

"And what would you like me to say? You have destroyed everything! I may never get to set eyes on my own child because of you!" His anger growing by the second.

"I didn't know she was pregnant." She said.

"And that would have made a difference?" He hissed. She looked away. "I hope you're happy, because all you've served to do is make me love her more. I used to think she contributed a part in all of the bad blood with father, but now I'm not even sure he did. It was all you whispering in his ear wasn't it!? You're selfish and power hungry and I hope Francis takes everything from you! And one day when you end up old and alone, maybe you'll look back on this day and realize it was your downfall!" Bash turned from her and sat facing out the small window in silence.

Mary brought Catherine back to her room and tried to get her to calm down. Catherine put her nightgown on and Mary made her lie down. She sat on the bed next to her and held her hand.

"You need to get some rest." She said.

"How am I supposed to rest with all that's happened?" She asked.

"You have to try. You might have to lose Bash, you don't want to lose your child too." She said. A single tear fell from her eye. Mary wiped it away and brushed a her hair away from her face. "It'll be alright."

After Mary had calmed Catherine down a bit, she went to go find Francis, who was seated on his throne, head in his hands.

"So you've put him back in the tower. What exactly do you plan on doing now?" She asked.

"I don't know." He said quietly.

"Does that mean you're thinking of letting him stay?" She said.

"I don't know." He repeated.

"And what of Diane?" She probed.

"I don't know. I don't know. I don't know!" He got up off the throne and started pacing. "You may let him out of the tower. But he is to be heavily guarded. I won't have him sneaking out again...My mother needs rest and I need to think. We'll revisit this in the morning." He said exiting the throne room. Mary went and told Leith to let Bash out and then went back to let Catherine know. She sat on the bed again and saw she'd been crying.

"I have a small bit of good news. Francis has let Bash out of the tower. He says he's not sure what he will do yet, but that must be a good sign." She said. Catherine sat up a bit.

"He was so angry. Even if he doesn't send Bash away, what if I've lost him? What if he hates us forever? I couldn't take that." Catherine said. Mary gave her an understanding look.

"Alright, let's just worry about one thing at a time. You are going to get some sleep if it's the last thing I do." She said.

"I can't." Catherine replied.

"Do you remember what you used to do when I wouldn't sleep?"

"Mary..."

"You used to sit just like like this," she said leaning back on the pillow and stroking her hair. "And you used to tell me stories."

"Mary if you try to..."

"Once there was a wise and beautiful Queen who fell in love with a young hunter."

"Honestly, I'm not a child."

"One day, the Queen's son locked the hunter in a tower and the Queen thought she'd never see her love again. But the Queen went to sleep that night and when she woke, her son had regained his senses and they all lived happily ever after."

Catherine couldn't help but laugh a bit. "You are ridiculous." She said. "But thank you." Mary smiled and stood.

"Now rest." She said and blew out the candle on the bedside and quietly closed the door as she left.

A short while later, she heard a noise and lit the candle once more. It was Bash.

"After what happened tonight, sneaking in here is the last thing you should be doing. If Francis catches you..." She said.

"I have four guards outside my room, they don't know about the passages and I don't think Francis will be paying either of us a visit tonight. I just needed to see you." He said as he sat on the bed. Catherine threw her arms around him and he sunk onto the bed holding her. The stayed like that until Catherine fell asleep and Bash quietly slipped back out.


	30. Chapter 30

The next day Francis summoned Catherine, Bash and Mary in secret to discuss the matter at hand. Francis looked at them awkwardly as they entered the room.

"Mother...are you...feeling better?" He asked, trying not to sound overly worried. He wanted them to know he stood strong in his position.

"A bit, I suppose." She said not sure of what tone she should take.

"Good. Then I trust we can discuss what to do about last nights events?" He said. She nodded, still unsure. "I have thought about the circumstances from every angle I could manage and I have come to a decision..." he began, but a guard entered the room.

"Sorry to interrupt your Majesty, but letting you know, the carriage bound for the boat to Spain is ready." Said the guard.

"Thank you, Ben." Francis said and the guard left.

"So that's it then? You're sending him away? How could you do this? I understand your anger and your resentment, but banishing him from France?" Catherine said, as the anger rose in her chest. Francis he'll up a hand.

"The boat is _not_ for Bash. It's for Diane." He said. "She has proven herself too unpredictable to stay." Catherine sighed with relief.

"You're... you're not sending me away?" Bash asked. Francis didn't look at him as he spoke and directed his speech to the three as a group instead.

"I simply could not allow... a father...to be...separated from his child." He began to pace a bit.

"Francis, I..." Catherine began.

"But don't mistake this as me forgiving you or for accepting this...relationship. I'm only trying to do what's right." he interrupted. Bash interlaced his fingers with Catherine's. Francis noticed this and cringed. Catherine pulled her hand back. "I will allow him to stay and I will even allow this travesty to continue, but there are conditions." He added.

"Conditions?" Catherine asked worried where he might be going with this.

"As I'm sure you already understand, the second someone finds out about you two, the rumors will spread faster than the plague did." Francis said.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Mary asked.

"It has everything to do with it. The people will not respect me. They'll wonder how I can control this country when I can't even control my own family...so...if this is to be done, it is to be done my way." He said.

"Dare I ask what _yourway_ is?" Said Bash.

"You will make this appear to be as normal a relationship as possible. It's bad enough your together, having it found out you've been having an affair under my nose is worse. You will court her, publicly."

"Court her? What do you mean court her?" Bash said.

"I'm sorry, I thought you knew how to court a woman? Or do you only know how to bed them?...Bring her a drink, flirt with her, ask her to dance. Make sure the residents of this castle are aware, but not when we have guests. Then you will keep it a secret. That will keep the rumors as just that, rumors. When visitors come and don't see you together, they will just perceive them as gossip...When an appropriate amount of time has passed, you will be engaged and married, as to keep your child from being considered a bastard." He explained. Bash cringed at the last bit. "Are there any questions?"

"How long do you expect us to be your puppets in this little theater production?" Catherine asked with an edge to her tone.

"Until I say so...There is a party in two days. You'll begin your courtship then...Have I made myself clear?" He spat.

"Yes, your Majesty." Catherine answered with obvious insult. He looked to Bash who only acknowledged him with a nod.

"Good. You're dismissed." He said. The three exchanged looks and left the room together. Once they were outside the door, they felt free to speak.

"This is infuriating. So we're just supposed to be an act in his little side show. Make a spectacle of our selves. How is that better?" Catherine said agitated.

"Now Catherine, it's not so bad. It's just temporary and at least Bash gets to stay." Mary said. "Hopefully this will give him the time he needs to accept it."

"Mary's right. Maybe we should just be glad it didn't turn out worse." Bash said. Catherine sighed.

"I am glad for that, but..." Catherine said.

"I know." He said taking her hand.

Two days later, it was almost time for the party and Catherine was getting ready. She had on a red, off the shoulder gown with gold detail. Her hair was intricately woven as usual, her favorite crown atop her head. She sat in front of the mirror, putting on her earnings, nerves gathering, when Mary came to get her.

"Well, I don't think Bash will have any problem courting you tonight. That dress is beautiful." She said as she entered. Catherine turned in her seat to look at her.  
"I can't help thinking this is a terrible idea. I mean once it's out there, we can't take it back. I do hope Francis knows what he's doing." She said.

"Look at the bright side, after this is over, you won't have to hide anymore. You just have to stick it out for a little while." Mary said.

"My head understands you're right, but my gut keeps screaming at me not to go out there tonight." She said.

"And what does your baby say?" Mary asked pointedly. Catherine sighed.

"Alright, I see your point." She turned back around for last looks in the mirror. "Here goes nothing."

They arrived at the ballroom and Catherine paused at the door. She stared for a moment until Mary nudged her forward. Catherine rolled her eyes at her, but continued inside. When they entered, Francis and Bash were already there. They were talking. It looked as though Francis might be lecturing him. They were deep in conversation, when Bash noticed Catherine. He stopped talking and looked up, staring at her for a moment. He shot a look at Francis and then started walking toward her. The butterflies in her stomach flared up as the anticipation reached her. Hadn't they already done this part? It almost felt as though they hadn't.

"May I say, you look lovely tonight your Grace." Bash said loud enough for those standing nearby to hear. They got a few slightly awkward looks, but they hadn't yet done anything too off.

"Why thank you Sebastian. How very kind of you to say." She replied trying not to laugh at the ridiculousness of it all.

"May I get you something to drink?" He asked gesturing toward the table.

"Yes, thank you." She said. He nodded and made his way back to the table where Francis was still standing. He leaned over to grab a goblet, whispering in Francis's ear as he poured.

"Well, I'm getting her a drink. I suppose flirting and dancing are next, is there anything I left out?" He said sarcastically. Francis made a Face as Mary came up next to him, pulling his attention away from Bash just at the right moment.

Bash made his way back to Catherine, drink in hand. He handed the drink to her, and tried to start a fake conversation. Chatting about silly, unimportant things. Despite the awkwardness of the situation, they couldn't stop smiling at each other. Everything was new again. Bash took a quick break from the fake conversation, and whispered a bit to her.

"You know, the only thing I've said tonight that was genuine, was telling you you're lovely...what do you say we make Francis sorry he suggested this farce?" Catherine gave him a slightly quizzical look as he extended his hand to her. "Would you care for a dance?" He said at a more normal volume. Catherine grinned wildly and took his hand. He led her slowly onto the dance floor and finally the stares and whispers started. They even heard a few gasps from the lookers on. The reaction of the party goers made Catherine hesitant for a second, but Bash pulled her attention back to him as they moved about the floor and she began to forget that anyone else was there. They lost themselves a bit in the music, their eyes focused on each other as did everyone else's. They were unknowingly the center of attention. It fairly obvious to everyone that there was an attraction between them.

"Now do you see?" Said Mary in Francis's ear. Francis was getting upset. He slammed his cup down on the table and left the room. Catherine and Bash finished their dance and made their way over to talk to Mary.

"I see Francis didn't stick around to see the outcome of his little plan." Catherine whispered.

"I think maybe he didn't expect...that." Mary said.

"Yes, well, he started it. You can let him know to expect more of it." She said grinning. Bash watched her walk away and grinned at her.

"This is going to get messy isn't it?" Bash asked.

"No doubt." Mary answered.


	31. Chapter 31

The next morning, Francis, Mary, Catherine and a dozen or so of the court's residents were sitting down to breakfast, when Bash walked in. He strolled over to Catherine and gestured to the seat next to her.

"May I?" He asked. Catherine side eyed Francis, looking for his reaction, but couldn't read him.

"Of course. Please." She said. He sat and smiled at her. Francis simply rolled his eyes and continued eating. A few of the ladies at the table started whispering, low, but still audible in bits.

_"Henry isn't even cold in his grave."_

_"How ridiculous, the Queen and the bastard..."_

_"For God's sake, she's old enough to be his mother."_

_"How can the king allow it?"_

_"It will never last anyway."_

...are just some of the things Catherine's ears picked up. She looked down at her dish, trying to hide her frustration. Bash realized it was getting to her, so he decided if they were going to gossip, he'd give them something to gossip about.

"I was just thinking, it's quite a lovely day today, perhaps you wouldn't mind taking a walk with me." He offered. She smiled a bit.

"Yes. A walk sounds lovely." She said. They finished their meal and left the dining hall. Catherine set off back to her room to get her cape and told Bash she'd meet him in a few minutes. Just as she walked away, Kenna strolled up to Bash.

"What kind of game are you playing at?" She asked.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean." He said.

"You can't seriously be interested in Catherine. You must have some other goal in mind." She replied.

"I don't really see how this is any of your concern." He started to get defensive.

"You were my husband..." she began.

" '_Wer_e' being the operative word. Nothing I do is any longer your business. You'd do good to remember it." He said and pushed past her down the hall. Kenna looked after him thoughtfully.

Bash and Catherine met up just outside. There were a few people standing around, so they continued their act. He made a small bow in her direction.

"Your Grace." He said, extending an arm. She took his arm and they started off down the path.

"So Kenna had a word with me...about us." He said once they were out of earshot of anyone.

"Kenna?" She said, her eyes opening wide.

"Yes. She thinks I'm up to something. That I can't _really_ be interested in you." He said.

"You don't think she'll start trouble do you?" She asked.

"I don't know, but I thought you should be aware that she's sticking her noise in. Just in case." He said.

"Uhhh, it's only been a day and this pretending is already getting old...If she only knew...And why does she even think it's her businesses anyway?" She said.

"I was wondering the same thing. Do you think I should keep an eye on her?" He asked.

"No." She snapped. "I mean. I don't think that's necessary."

"Are you jealous?" He leaned over and looked in her eyes. "You are, aren't you."

"Don't be ridiculous. Why would I have any reason to be jealous of Kenna, of all people?" She said.

"You wouldn't. Not in the slightest...but I think you are anyway." He teased.

"I'm not jealous. Queens don't get jealous." She said, straightening up. Bash smiled and tried to suppress a laugh.

"Right. Of course. That's why you want her to know the truth...right." he said.

"Are you making fun of me?" She said, a little irritated.

"I wouldn't dream of it." He said. Catherine made a face and started to walk a bit faster. Bash pulled her arm back to stop her.

"I'm sorry, I was just teasing you. I didn't mean anything by it. You just got so flustered. I couldn't help it." He said. She gave him another look. "You never have any reason to he jealous. There never has been, and never will be anyone I feel the same about as you." Her expression softened.

"I know that. I just...I suppose the age difference and the fact that your my son's brother... well it still gets to me once in awhile. Not to mention our little charade. I think what you might be missing out on. I know I'm being silly, but..." she started.

"Yes, you are being silly. I'm not missing anything. I don't care what Kenna, or anyone else, thinks. Let them talk and be suspicious. Let them make fun. Let them believe whatever they wish. It won't change anything." He assured. She thought for a second.

"Perhaps the real reason, is that this is too good to possibly be true." She smiled and took his arm again.

"Well, in that case, you may have a point." He smiled back and they continued on.

A few days later, Catherine was making her way down the hall when Bash caught up to her.

"There you are. I've hardly seen you the last day or so. Don't tell me you've been avoiding me " he said as he stride up next to her, matching her pace.

"No. Nothing like that. I've just been rather busy. I think I've finally found a match for Claude. He doesn't care about her virtue and he's a Duke to boot." She said with a smile.

"Well, you seem rather pleased with yourself." He said.

"And what if I am?" She said with a gleam in her eye. "At any rate he'll be arriving tomorrow and I have a lot to do."

"Well then, I suppose I'll leave you to it." He said then came up closer and whispered. "I'll see you later." He wanted to kiss her, but there were people in the hall, so he settled for kissing her hand.

The next day, they all gathered at the gate to greet the Duke. Francis and Mary front and center, Catherine and Claude to Mary's side and Bash next to Francis, the ladies gathered around the back. As the carriage pulled up, Catherine nudged Claude forward. Claude made a face, but walked toward it.

"Everyone cross your fingers." Said Catherine. They all mentally rolled their eyes.

The carriage door opened and the duke emerged. They bowed their heads. Catherine stepped forward.

"Your Grace." He said bowing again to Catherine. He was very handsome, and Catherine smiled a bit when she noticed Claude staring at him.

"May I present my daughter, Princess Claude...Claude...Charles, Duke of Lorraine." She said.

"I'm pleased to meet you, Princess." Said the duke.

"The pleasure is mine as well." Said Claude. They looked at each other with a bit of lust in their eyes. Catherine's smile faded. She wasn't sure if she should be relived or disappointed.

Later that night, the court was in the middle of a party to welcome the Duke. He and Claude were flirting with each other in the corner of the room, as Francis, Mary, Catherine and Bash stood together.

"I'm starting to think this was a bad idea." Catherine said.

"Why would you think that Mother? They seem to really like each other." Said Francis.

"Yes, they like each other now. But as soon as they get each other into bed, they'll get bored and be done with it." She replied.

"Catherine, you don't know that" Mary started.

"But I know my daughter." She said. Then they watched as Claude took the Duke's hand and led him out of the party. "Oh for God's sake."

"She surely isn't waisting any time." Bash added. Catherine stormed off and Bash followed after her.

"Catherine wait." He said, stopping her in the hallway.

"What am I supposed to do with that girl? Francis worries about us embarrassing him, he doesn't even say a word to her about her behavior." She said.

"Look, maybe it's not as bad as it seems. Just because she's...gotten friendly... already, doesn't mean she won't marry him. It could still work out. Give it a chance." He tried to calm her nerves. He didn't want her to get upset. She sighed. "Can we go back the party?" She nodded and turned around. He followed behind her.

The next morning, the Duke found Catherine in the throne room, as she was waiting for Francis and Mary.

"Your Grace. I just wanted to let you know, I find your daughter...delightful. I would be happy to accept her as my wife." He said.

"That's... wonderful news. I'm about to enter into a meeting with the King and Queen. I'll catch up with you afterward and we can discuss the issue of dowry." She said. He bowed and walked away. She stared after not sure what to make of him.

As she was coming out of the meeting. She spotted Claude in the hall.

"A word, Daughter." She said strolling up next to her.

"Oh, what is it Mother?" She said with an attitude.

"The Duke has informed me he wishes to go ahead with the marriage. I would like to know how you feel." She said.

"Since when does that matter?" Asked Claude.

"It's always mattered." She said.

"Well, I suppose I wouldn't mind. If I must be tied to someone, at least he's nice to look at." Claude said.

"You suppose?...Well, don't get to exited." Catherine said sarcastically. "I _suppose_, I'll go talk to him about your dowry then?" She walked off annoyed.

That night, at dinner, the Duke stood up and formally requested Claude's hand, and she accepted.


	32. Chapter 32

Nearly a week had passed, and Catherine was busy planning Claude's wedding. She was running around spouting orders and generally scaring the crap out of everyone. So it was businesses as usual.

"I said lavender. Does this look like lavender?" She said holding up a table cloth. The servant looked confused. "Take it back and have them make new ones. And wipe that ridiculous look off your face." The servant bowed her head and left. Just then Mary walked in.

"Well, I see the wedding plans are progressing nicely." she said looking around the room.

"Nicely? You must be joking. These imbeciles can't get anything right. Even the simplest of tasks. Just look at this."she said holding up a candle. Mary looked at a moment.

"What's wrong with it?" she asked.

"I said I wanted six inch tapers. This is clearly only five and a half." she said dropping onto a nearby table.

"Clearly." she said sarcastically. "Well, please let me know if you need any help."

"Thank you, but unless you know how to put brains in these people's heads, I think I can handle it my dear." she looked up to see some servants bringing in another table. "Don't put that there!" she took off toward them. Mary tried not to laugh, as Bash entered behind her.

"Well, things look like they're going well." he said.

"Don't say that to Catherine. Apparently it's a disaster." she said as they watched her argue with another servant. Bash laughed.

"I don't know why she lets these silly things bother her." he said.

"I don't know either, but I suppose she wouldn't be her if she didn't." Mary said and the silently left the room. Bash walked up to Catherine carefully.

"Catherine, maybe you should allow someone else to take care of all this. You shouldn't be over exerting yourself." he said quietly.

"Don't be absurd. These twits couldn't do anything without my direction...Besides I feel fine." she said picking up some silverware and examining it. She frowned and slammed it on the table with a grumble.

"You felt fine just before you passed out last time too. I just think you should be careful." he said.

"I appreciate your worrying, but I _am _fine. Really." she said continuing her inspection.

"You wouldn't be lying to me would you?." he asked.

"Of course not." she said, barely paying attention. Bash wasn't entirely satisfied with her answer, but knew he wouldn't be getting much more out of her at the moment. He decided he'd try again when she wasn't so preoccupied. He walked away, leaving her to the party planning.

That night, Bash came to Catherine's room. Catherine was sitting in front of her mirror, taking out her hair pins.

"So, how did the rest of the wedding planing go?" he asked. She turned in her chair to look at him.

"Terribly. How does one hear crystal when I said _silver_ goblets? And Claude is nowhere to be found. How am I supposed to get her dress fitted if she's not here?" she said.

"I'm sorry I asked." he mumbled to himself. "Perhaps you should forget about all that for now and try to keep from getting frantic." he said putting a hand on her shoulder. She sighed.

"You really do worry too much." she said.

"Maybe you don't worry enough." he kneeled down in front of her and took her hands. "I don't want what happened at the church to happen again. Next time you might not bounce back from it so easily." she removed one of her hands from his grasp and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Oh, Bash, you have to stop treating me as though I'll drop at the first sign of conflict. I know you're worried, and I suppose I am too, but you have to let me live." she said.

"Not if 'letting you live' means letting you die." he said rubbing her fingers.

"Suppose I do die." Bash's face became worried. "I don't mean to be morbid, but what if I do. Then I will have spent my last days making myself a nervous wreck, and who does that help? Shouldn't we just try to live as normal as possible?"

"You're right. I know you are...but it won't leave my mind." he said putting a hand on her stomach. She put her hand under his chin and raised it so she could kiss him.

"Perhaps if you were to concentrate on something else." he smiled and kissed her again. Then he picked her up and carried her to the bed.

A few more days had passed, and Catherine finally dragged Claude in to have her dress fitted. They were in her room as the seamstress finished up her measurements.

"There, now was that so difficult? It took her all of ten minutes." Catherine said. Claude rolled her eyes. The seamstress gathered her things and started to go, and then Mary entered.

"Catherine, there are some florists here to see you."she said.

"Well, it's about time. Claude, come. I need you to help decide." she said.

"Can't you just take care if it?" Claude whined.

"Why are you fighting me at every turn? I thought you said you were okay with this match?" Catherine asked.

"It's not the match that bothers me. I just don't know if I'm ready to leave yet. I just came home." she said. Catherine was taken by surprise at her answer.

"You've done nothing but drive me crazy since you came back, why would you do that if you wanted to stay?" she asked.

"I don't know...I suppose because you make it so easy." Catherine made an angry face at her. "See. Besides, if I leave now, I'll never get to meet my new brother or sister." Catherine and Mary were both shocked.

"How...how did you..." Catherine started.

"Mother, you were pregnant six times after me. I've come to know the signs." Catherine looked at Mary a bit panicked. "Relax, I'm not going to tell anyone. Although, you'd think you and Bash would've let it be known by now. I mean, your already getting a little pudgy. Can't hide it forever."

"Pudgy? I..." Catherine turned to Mary, ready to kill. "I don't even know what to say to her anymore. I give up." she threw her hands up in frustration.

"Maybe you should just be glad she's one less person to be upset with you, and let it go." Mary said into her ear as she grabbed her arm. Catherine forced a fake smile

"You do realize I can hear you, right?" Claude said. Catherine gritted her teeth.

"Why don't we just go see to the flowers." said Mary said taking Catherine by the shoulders and turning her toward the door, as her face was frozen in expression that was a mix of anger and bewilderment.

"Thank god for this wedding." She said as soon as they were out the door.


	33. Chapter 33

The day of Claude's wedding had arrived and the castle was abuzz with excitement. Servants were running here and there preparing. Catherine, Mary, Greer and some other ladies and servants were in Claude's room helping her get ready.

"Mother, must I really have half the castle hold up in my chambers?" Claude whined.  
"There are four servants here. That is hardly half the castle." she said as she held various pieces of jewelry up by Claude's face to see how they'd look.

"Still, it's completely unnecessary." she said.

"Very well." Catherine looked to the servants. "You're dismissed." she turned back to Claude. "Better?"

"I didn't say I wanted _them _to leave." Claude replied. Catherine pursed her lips.

"Must everything be a struggle with you?" she asked, frustrated.

"I could ask you the same thing." she said. Catherine looked at Mary. She tried to change the subject.

"I think these will work perfectly." said Mary, holding up a pair of earrings. Claude shrugged and put them on. Catherine looked at Mary again as if to thank her. Mary smiled a bit.

Later, as the guests gathered, awaiting the ceremony to start, Bash and Catherine took opposite sides of the isle. Francis and Mary joined Catherine. Mary's ladies were on the side with Bash. He looked at Kenna awkwardly, wishing he could move, but the crowd was too thick on either side of him. The Duke made his way to the front of the isle to await his bride. As the procession started, all eyes turned toward the bride. They all watched as she made her way to the altar. Catherine wasn't sure how to feel. She wanted to be happy, but somehow she just wasn't. It was too late to change her mind however, so she plastered on a fake smile. When they began their vows, Bash couldn't help but look to Catherine. He smiled at her, thinking about how that would be them soon. Regardless of the circumstances, she would be his wife. It was the first time that thought had fully registered in his mind. He hadn't had time to think that night at the church. Catherine noticed his eyes on her and tried not to look at him, in fear she'd give away her feelings to the whole room. She looked down for a second and blushed, then reverted her eyes back to the ceremony. This only made Bash smile more. Kenna noticed and looked back and fourth between them for a second, trying to figure out weather or not she was imagining it. They finished their vows and then moved on to the reception. Catherine made herself seen, but made an exit as quickly as possible, and went back to her room. After a little while, Bash noticed her absence and went looking for her.

"There you are. What happened? Were you feeling ill again?" he asked as he entered the room. Catherine was seated at her desk, looking through the box where she kept mementos of her children.

"Where did I go wrong?" she said holding the lock of Claude's baby hair. "What did I do to make her this way?"

"Catherine you can't blame yourself." he said.

"Why? I'm her mother. I'm supposed to raise her to be a good person and I failed. She hates me. I must know why. I can't afford to make that mistake again. I couldn't take it." she said placing her hand over her belly.

"Catherine, you think your going to make our child hate you? That's ridiculous. Claude is...well she's...very hard to get along with. I don't know why she taunts you, but it's not your fault. It was nothing you did. It's just the way she is." he said bending over and taking her face in his hands and kissing her forehead.

"It must be something I did. She hates me Francis hates me. The others are still young, I'm sure they'll grow to hate me too." she said. Bash shook his head.

"Francis doesn't hate you. He might hate me a little..." Catherine made a face. "Kidding...he doesn't hate you, and neither does Claude. She's just...lost. It's not your fault. It's not." Bash said. She started crying a bit and buried her face in his chest. "It will all work out. I know it."

The next day, they were getting ready to see Claude off, as she'd be leaving on her wedding tour. Catherine was walking with Mary to the gate.

"I don't know what to say to her. I may not see her for a very long time and I have no idea what to say. I don't want things to end this way between us." she said.

"You'll know what to say when you see her." Mary said. Catherine flinched a little, another sharp pain shot through her. Mary took her hand. "Are you alright?" Catherine hand went to her stomach, but then she promptly straightened up.

"I'm fine." she said.

"Should I get Bash?" She asked.

"No. I'm okay. I'm okay." she insisted. Mary looked worried, but didn't fight her. She kept hold of her hand and they continued on toward the gate.

When they got there, Claude was hugging Francis and Bash. She pulled away and bowed her head to Mary.

"It was a pleasure to see you again Mary. Take care of our king, will you?" she said.

"I'll do my best." she said smiling. Claude turned to Catherine. She clearly wanted to say something but just kept averting her eyes.

"Claude, I..."

"I'll miss you." Claude said sincerely.

"You'll..."

"Oh don't make a big deal out of it." her tone changed to sarcasm. Catherine smiled the smallest bit, but her eyes were tearing up.

"I...I do love you Claude. I hope you know that." Catherine said. Claude said nothing, but kissed her mother on the cheek.

"I suppose I should be going." she said. She took one last look at her family, then turned and enteted her carriage. Catherine stared after it as it disappeared out of sight.

As soon as the the hoof beats could no longer be heard, Catherine felt a hand wrap around hers. She turned to see Bash. He said nothing, just stood there with her.

After a few days past, Catherine started to feel a bit better about Claude's leaving and began getting back to business as usual. She and Bash returned to their little show for the court. They flirted and they sat together at meals. They walked with each other in the halls and took strolls in the garden and out by the lake. The whispers and rumors grew more everyday and so did Catherine's waistline. She wasn't sure how much longer they could keep this up.


	34. Chapter 34

It had been a couple of weeks and Bash and Catherine were playing their parts convincingly enough, but they needed to do something more soon.

Catherine made her way down the busy hallway to find Bash. When she finally reached him, he was talking to some guards.

"Bash, may I have a word with you?" she said as she came up behind them. Bash turned to see her then turned back to the guards.

"If you don't mind, gentlemen." he said to them. They nodded and walked away. A small group of ladies in the hall looked at them and whispered to each other, giggling as they did so. Catherine looked at them and rolled her eyes, then turned back to Bash.

"Honestly, I feel the need to hide more now than when we were trying to keep it a secret." she whispered.

"Don't let them get to you. If they weren't gossiping about us they'd find ten other things to gossip about. We'll be old news soon enough. Now, what was it you needed to talk about?" he said.

"It's getting almost impossible to hide our...situation...any longer. We need to make a step forward soon. Move things along." she kept her voice low enough for the onlookers not to hear.

"We can't get engaged until Francis okays it. You know that." he said.

"No. But perhaps we can do something to speed his decision along." Catherine suggested.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"We make a statement." Bash gave her a questioning glare. "Mary's birthday party is in three days. They decided to celebrate it a few days early so it's not over shadowed by St. Nicholas Day. If we show up to such an event together, it will put all the questions about weather or not we are serious to rest. They will no longer think we're just flirting with each other." she said.

"I suppose that could give Francis the kick in the pants he needs to move this along, but it could also just make him more upset." said Bash.

"It might, but we are running out of time. We no longer have the luxury of waiting for him to be ok with this. We have to make a move in this chess game he started." She explained.

"If this is what you think is best, then we will make our statement." he agreed. They started to walk away and they passed the same group of ladies that were whispering about them.

"He must have a thing for his father's leftovers. Why else would he even look at _her." _he heard one of them say. He pretended as though he hadn't heard and turned to her to speak.

"Lady Clare, how are you? I do hope you haven't let the fact that your last three suitors decided to run off get you down." he said. The lady looked down, embarrassed. Catherine tried to hide a proud smirk. The ladies looked at them annoyed anr turned and left. Bash smiked at Catherine and they continued down the hall.

It was the night of Mary's birthday party. Catherine was getting ready in her room. She was dressed in a green and white gown with a high collar. She had just finished putting on her jewelry and she walked over to her desk where she had left Mary's present. She picked up the white lace wrapped box and ran her finger over it for a moment, proud of her choice of gift. She took a deep breath and went to meet Bash.

When she arrived at the ballroom, Bash was waiting outside for her. He was also clad in green and white, as they were Catherine's colors. If they were going to make a statement, they were going to make it in a big way. He smiled when he saw her and extended his arm to her. She hooked her arm through his and squeezed his hand just a little.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." she said. She held her head high and they stepped into the party, arms still linked. Their entrance definitely had the desired effect. Just about everyone in the room stopped and stared at them for a moment. Only a brief monent however, because they then went straight back into their gossip at full force. "So much for being old news." she whispered. He smirked at her and led her over to the gift table, where Catherine laid her present. Francis walked up to them, looking a bit irritated, but not furious.

"Did you think this would be funny? It's too soon to..." he began when Catherine cut him off.

"It may not be soon enough Francis. This is the second time I've had to have new dresses made. You needed to see how ridiculous this plan of yours is." she said in hushed tones. Francis looked more annoyed, but didn't get to answer because Mary walked over and interrupted them. "Ah Mary, happy birthday my dear, you look lovely." Catherine said, kissing her cheek.

"Thank you Catherine, you look lovely as well." she turned to Bash, eyeing his outfit. "And don't you look...intresting." Bash looked at Catherine amused, when Greer ran over, grabbing Mary's arm.

"Come Mary, It's time to open your gifts." she said excitedly. She dragged Mary to a chair near the gift table to sit. Kenna and Lola joined them at her side. Mary opened gift after wonderful gift. She opened at least a dozen whe she reached the little lace covered box from Catherine. She opened it carefully as not to rip it's lovely wrapping. The material fell away and she lifted the lid if the box to reveal a strand of pearls. Mary was almost speachless.

"Catherine these are beautiful. I love them. Thank you." she said surprised at the extravagance of her gift. Catherine simply nodded and smiled. Mary continued opening her gifts and then they all returned to the party. Catherine had a couple of dances with Bash and then joined him at the drink table. They were talking when Mary approached them.

"Catherine, I wanted to thank you again for your gift. The pearls are lovely. You really shouldn't have spent so much money on me though. It wasn't necessary." she said.

"Well, I'll be honest. I didn't spend any money. They were mine. A gift given to me by my uncle, the pope, upon my marraige to Henry. They ment a great deal to me because they were the last thing he ever gave me, but considering my relationship with Bash, I didn't feel right keeping them." she said.

"Wouldn't you have preferred to give something like that to one of your daughters?" Mary asked. Catherine clasped Mary's hands.

"I have." she said simply. Mary smiled and hugged her. She hugged her back. "Alright, no need to get emotional."

Lola came up behind them just then.

"Mary can I speak to you a moment." she said.

"Of course, Catherine please excuse me." Mary said. Catherine nodded. Mary took off with Lola.

"That was a very nice thing you did." Bash said from behind her.

"I suppose." she said.

"Oh, don't down play it. You didn't have to do that." he said.

"Well, she deserved it. She helped us and well..." she said. He smiled at her and handed her a drink.

"I see." he said simply.

A short while later, Catherine decided it was time to leave the party. She let Bash know she'd had enough and told him to say goodnight to Mary for her. As she was on her way to her chambers, she ran into Kenna.

"What kind of game are you playing at?" Kenna asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Catherine said.

"You and Bash, what do you want with him?" she said.

"I don't see why you should care." Catherine bit back.

"Just because we aren't together anymore doesn't mean I want to see him ruin his life with you." she said.

"Kenna, if I were you I would take mind of who you are speaking to." Catherine was getting angry.

"You are taking advantage of him." she said.

"Says the girl who was sleeping with my husband." she replied.

"So you're just trying to get even with me? Is that it?" Kenna questioned.

"Oh please, you're not worth the effort. It's not as if you stole Henry from me. Diane already did that. He never loved you. He loved her. It was always her. You were nothing. You're still nothing. Now stop antagonizing me and Bash or I swear you'll come to regret it." she threatened.

"Kenna, what are you doing?" Greer said, coming up behind Catherine.

"She is up to something. I know she is." Kenna said.

"Kenna stop it, she's not up to anything. Just leave it alone before you get yourself into trouble." Greer replied.

"I would listen to your friend Kenna." Francis said as he also came up behind Catherine. "Mary has been looking for you both. Go and join her. Now." Greer took Kenna's arm and pulled her away.

"Thank you Francis." Catherine said.

"I didn't do it for you. I did it to stop her from making a bigger mess of things. This is precisely why I said you needed to take more time. It looks bad." he said.

"Francis, I..." she started, but felt dizzy. Francis reached out and steadied her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"There is no more time Francis." she said gripping onto him.


	35. Chapter 35 Happy Holidays

_**I wanted to thank all my readers for all the amazing reviews and continuing support of this story. I never intended for it to last so long, but you are all so amazing in urging me to continue. In the spirit of the Holidays, I've made this chapter extra long as a treat for you all. I hope you all enjoy it, as I feel I took quite a chance with the ending of this chapter. **_

It was the eve of Saint Nicholas Day. The entire royal family, including all of Catherine's younger children, Charles, Henry, Margot and Hercule, all joined the rest of the court in the village to see the festivities. Catherine carried little Hurcule while Margot grasped onto her skirts. Bash, Mary and Francis walked next to them. Charles and Henry were just ahead of them, wide eyed at all the people and decorations.

"Are you feeling alright, Mother?" Francis asked in her ear. He was still a little worried after her episode in the hall.

"I'm fine." she said. A man dressed as St. Nicholas walked with a donkey that carried a basket full of biscuits and sweets, and a few toys.

"Mother look!" Henry yelled pointing at the donkey. He started running toward it.

"Henry don't run off by yourself!" Henry ignored her. "Henry!"

"Don't worry Mother, I'll get him." Charles said running after him.

"Charles. I don't want you running off either." she said, but he was already off after his little brother. Catherine looked upset.

"No worries." Bash said to her and went after them. He caught up to them, scooped Henry up and put him on his back. "Care for a ride little brother?" Henry giggled.

"Bash your not a donkey." he said still giggling.

"Of course not. I'm much too good looking." he joked as Catherine came up behind them.

"Is that so? I do hope you're not getting a swelled head." she said with a smirk.

"Well, if I am, it's all your fault." he said.

"My fault?" She asked amused.

"There must be something special about me for me to have been worthy enough to capture your heart." he said. She smiled.

"There is definitely something special about you, but perhaps you should stop being so aware of it." she laughed a bit. She turned to look at Henry who was still hanging off of Bash's back. "And you sir. When I tell you not to run off, I'm not saying it for my health."

"Sorry Mother." he said looking guilty.

"It's alright. Just don't do it again." she said smiling and touching his cheek.

"Mother can we go exploring?!" asked Charles. Catherine looked at Bash and then back at Charles.

"Alright, but only if you stay near Bash. You do as he says." she said ruffling his hair.

"Yay!" Henry yelled. Bash laughed and they took off into the square.

"Don't let them eat too many sweets...Bash...do you hear me?" she called after them. No response came. Catherine pursed her lips.

"I'm sure they'll be fine." Mary said as she and Francis strode up beside her.

"I know. It just unnerves me letting them out here in the open like this." she said. She turned to look at Francis. "Aren't you going to go play with your little brothers?"

"I am king now Mother. The people will hardly respect me if they see me frolicking around like a child." he said.

"Oh honestly, Francis. Even your father had a little fun occasionally. The people didn't respect him any less for it." she said. Francis made a face at the mention of his father. Catherine noticed this. "Go on Francis, you hardly get time to spend with them, they look up to you."

"Alright. I suppose it has been awhile." he said and began to follow after the boys.

"I sense an ulterior motive in you sending him to play with the boys." Mary said. Catherine merely gave her a look to let her know she'd sensed correctly. Mary smiled.

Francis caught up to the boys, and Bash had to do a double take when he came up next to him.

"Good to see you're joining us." said Bash.

"I'm doing it for them. Not for you." he said. Bash tried to ignore his rough attitude. They watched as the boys shared a large sweet roll.

"I'm glad I got you alone for a moment. I wanted to ask you about my engagement to Catherine. I know you wanted to wait a bit longer, but with her pregnancy progressing so quickly, I don't know that that's a wise idea." he said tentatively. Francis felt uncomfortable but attempted to answer him anyway.

"I know. I was made aware of the problem the other night at Mary's birthday party." he made a face as though he were deep in thought. "You may propose tomorrow at the feast. Everyone will be there. This way we won't have to make a point of telling people." he added, obviously very unhappy with the situation. "I suppose I should let mother know." he started to turn back.

"No. I...I think it should be a surprise. " Bash said stopping him.

"She already knows you're going to propose." he said.

"But not when. I'd like to at least _try_ to make it romantic." he said. Francis made a face at the word 'romantic'. "Besides, it will be easier for her to _act_ surprised if she actually is." he added for his benefit.

"Fine." he said simply. He put his attention back to the boys. "Charles, don't be greedy. One sweet roll is enough." he said as the boys were trying to sneak more out of one of the treat filled baskets.

"There is one other thing I need to ask of you." Bash said. Francis looked at him quizzically...

Later that night, Catherine, Bash and Mary were sitting by the fireplace watching the children play in the ballroom, while Francis was speaking to Leith and some of the guards. Then Henry ran over.

"Mother! Mother! Tell us the St. Nicholas story. Please Mother!" he said tugging on her sleeve. Margot and Hurcule heard him ask and ran over as well.

"Yes Mother. Please." said Margot. Charles ran over to Francis and pulled him over to the fireplace too. Leith followed after.

"Francis, come. Mother is going to tell the story." he said. Lola and the other ladies were standing in the corner with the baby and they walked over and stood behind Mary.

"Well, I guess I'm telling a story then." she said picking up Hercule and placing him on her lap. The other children sat around her feet.

"A long time ago, there were three little boys who were playing in the fields. They became so entrenched in their fun that they ended up wandering off into town. Walking about and exploring, the children forgot the time." she began. "This sounds awfully familiar, doesn't it Henry?" Henry got an amused but guilty look on his face. Catherine smiled and continued.

"When it was late and the sun was going down, the children, hungry, tired and lost, came to a lighted butcher's shop. Hoping to find help, they knocked on the door and said, 'Good Sir, we are lost and hungry. May we bother you for some food and a place to sleep?' 'Oh, yes,' said the butcher, 'do come in.' As they entered, the butcher took a big sharp knife and cut them up into little pieces." she paused for a moment, for effect, while Mary scared Charles by coming up behind and tickling him. He jumped, but then started to giggle. The other children smiled. Catherine continued once more.

"After he was done, he put them in a large salting barrel to cure as he planned on passing them off as ham to the hungry villagers. After some time had passed, there came another knock at the door. Bishop Saint Nicholas appeared, saying to the evil butcher, 'Open your salting barrel at once!' The saint put his hand on the barrel and, appealing to God, said, 'Rise up, children.' and the little children awoke, good as new, and stood up out of the barrel. The Saint brought the three home and their families joyfully welcomed them. Ever since, St. Nicholas has been renowned as the patron protector of children...even the naughty ones who don't listen she their mothers when they tell them not to run off by themselves." she said turning back to look at little Henry again. He giggled. At this point Hurcule had snuggled into her arms, sleepy and his eyes half shut. She looked at him. "Oh, it's been quite the long day for you, hasn't it?" she said to him. "I think it may be time for little children to go to bed."

"But Mother..." Charles whined.

"Ah. But the sooner you go to sleep, the sooner you will wake to see what St. Nicholas has left for you." she said.

"Ok Mother. Let's go." he said turning to his little brother and sister and pulling them along. Hurcule was suddenly awake enough to run after his siblings. The ladies and Leith began to depart as well.

"The last one to bed is a rotten egg!" yelled Charles as they all started to run off. Bash stood up and picked Hurcule up so the bigger children wouldn't trample him. "That's cheating." said Charles.

"Is it?" Bash said, picking him up too. "We'll see about that."

"Don't forget to leave your shoes by the door!" Catherine yelled after them. She shook her head and smiled as they disappeared around the corner. Francis looked to where they had just been standing and then back to his mother thoughtfully.

The next morning, after the children had checked their shoes for treats from St. Nicholas, the whole court attended mass, all except Bash. Catherine noticed he was missing. Every so often, she'd look toward the back to see if he'd come in. 'How odd' she thought. She couldn't remember him ever missing mass before. She hoped everything was alright. Just as she was starting to get a bit worried, Bash snuck in and sat down beside her. She gave him a questioning glare, but said nothing.

When mass had finished, Catherine stood and turned to Bash.

"Where were you all morning? You missed breakfast and half of mass." she asked.

"I just had some things I had to take care of." he said.

"What things?" she asked.

"Nothing to worry about." he replied placing a hand on the small of her back. She looked at him, trying to decide if it was worth making a big deal out of. She decided to let it go, in the spirit of the day, and let him lead her out.

"The children were quite surprised to find an extra piece of candy in each of their shoes this morning. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?" she asked, already knowing he did. He shrugged his shoulders.

"St. Nicholas I suppose." he said with a mischievous grin.

"Ah...You do realize they'll be bouncing off the walls all day now." she added. He smiled widely. She laughed and hooked her arm through his as they walked.

The feast that night was grand. Food covered every inch of every tabletop. The wine flowed freely and so did the spirits. Part of the way through the meal, Francis stood up to give a toast, wishing everyone a happy holiday and that the next year bring them good fortune. When his speech was through, Bash stood and asked Francis if he might speak. While they were all still standing. Francis nodded.

"As our King has just said, these last few months have hit us all hard. We have had to endure many hardships and losses. But for me, there has been one bright spot in my life that has kept me going through it all." he paused and turned to Catherine, taking her hand. "Catherine. You have brought a joy to my life I didn't know was possible. A beacon of hope." Catherine began to get a bit emotional, as she could see in his eyes he was sincere, but tried to hide it. "I never cease to smile when I see your face and I would be honored and overjoyed if you would agree to be my wife." A single tear escaped from Catherine's eye. She quickly blinked it away out of embarrassment.

"Yes." she said. They smiled at each other and Bash hugged her.

"To the happy couple." Said Mary raising her glass. Francis raised his as well and the rest of the court followed suit.

Later that night, in Catherine's room, Bash entered as he usually did through the passageway. Catherine rushed over as soon as she saw him and kissed him.

"That was the most lovely proposal I have ever heard. I can't believe you said all of that in front of everyone. How did you ever convince Francis to let you do that?" she said holding his hand.

"It didn't take as much as you'd think." he said, stroking her cheek. "Sit. There's something else I'd like to talk to you about." he added, gesturing to the bench. They sat and he pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. "This day all of the other children have gotten gifts, so I have one for ours." he said handing her the paper.

"What is this? Does this have something to do with your disappearing all morning?" she asked.

"Just read it." he urged. She unfolded the paper and let her eyes skim over the words. She looked back up at him, all kinds of emotions running through her.

"You changed your last name." she said.

"I couldn't bare the thought of you having to be attached to a name you hated so much for the rest of your life, for you to have to know that name would be your own child's name. It seemed...so unfair." he explained.

"Oh Bash." she said. She touched his face and then leaned forward, hugging him tightly. "You have given up so much for me. I don't even know what to say."

"Just say that you're happy, because that's all that I want." he said, pulling back to look at her.

"I _am_ happy Monsieur Dubois, and I love you so much." she said, using his new name. She kissed him again.


	36. Chapter 36

The next day, Catherine was in her room, reading a book when the guard came in.

"Lady Kenna to see you, your Grace." he said. Catherine's eyes grew wide. She wondered what on earth she could want now.

"Send her away, I don't wish to see her." she said, waving her hand at him, but Kenna simply pushed past him. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing." she said. The guard took a step forward. She waved him away and he walked out.

"How dare you burst in here like this." she scolded. Kenna ignored her.

"I demand to know what your holding over Bash. I don't know why, but it's obvious you must have threatened him." Kenna said.

"Demand!? No one. And I do mean no one demands anything from me. Especially not you...And not that it's an_y _of your business, but I am not holding _anything_ over his head." she said with venom in her tone.

"You expect me to believe that he actually_ wants _to marry you?" she asked.

"I could care less what you believe. But yes. He proposed to me of his own free will. What possible purpose would I have for forcing him to do so?" she was actually a bit curious what was going through her mind.

"Who knows what your motivations are for any of the schemes you pull. All I know is that there is no way the two of you are _actually _in love, and knowing the two of you, I can only imagine it must be you pushing him into it. I know you can be quite deadly when you want." she said. Catherine was fuming.

"You don't think it's real?" she asked walking to her desk and pulling out the paper Bash had given her the night before. "Read it." she said handing it to Kenna.

"Bash changed his name?" Kenna looked confused.

"Tell me now he doesn't mean it. Who would go through so much trouble for someone they didn't love?" Kenna looked sick at the thought. "That's right, love, he loves me and I love him. You can push us and dig into our business all you want, because there is nothing to find. Although, I would avoid it if I were you, because I am loosing patience with you by the second! And as you've said, I can be quite deadly when I want." Catherine's voice grew louder throughout her speech. "Now get out!" she said ripping the paper out of her hand and pointing to the door.

"Catherine, I was wondering...Kenna what are you doing here?" Mary said coming into the room.

"Mary, good. Can you kindly remove your lady before I do something I'll regret?" she said.

"I don't know what is going on, but you should leave now Kenna. I'll discuss this with you later." she said sternly. Kenna looked back and fourth between them and then stormed out. Mary watched as she left and closed the door behind her. "What on earth was this all about...?" she asked as she turned around to see Catherine leaning on her desk, trying to catch her breath. "Catherine, are you alright?" she said rushing to her side. "Here." she said helping her to the chair to sit. "You need to breath."

"That little wench needs lo learn her place. I don't know how you put up with her." she said as her breath started to even out.

"What did she say to you?" she asked.

"She had the nerve to accuse me of threatening Bash so he'd marry me." she said still seething.

"What?" Mary seemed a bit shocked.

"Yes. And she just barged in here without being invited. Like she owned the place." she added.

"Okay, okay. I'll have a word with her. Just please calm down." she said.

"I'm alright." she said patting her hand.

"I had hoped these spells would've stopped by now." Mary said feeling her forehead. Catherine shrugged her hand away. She hated it when she overreacted.

"They might, if people would stop testing my patience." she spat. "Now what did you want to speak to me about?" she tried to change the subject. Mary sighed.

"I just wanted to ask you about your wedding. To see if needed help with it. Now I see perhaps I should take over all together. You're under far too much stress already." she said.

"Oh, honestly, if there's anything I can handle on my own, it's planning a party. Besides, on Francis's orders, it's going to be small anyway." she said.

"You can make all the final decisions, but I absolutely insist on doing all the running around. No reason to add unnecessary frustration." she said as she stood. "I'll start preparations as soon as a date is decided on."

"Mary." Mary didn't answer, but kept walking. "Mary." she repeated as the door closed behind her. Catherine breathed out in frustration.

After she'd cooled off a bit, Catherine went to meet Bash in the garden. She was pacing infront of he bench when Bash arrived.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

"No, it's not. I just knew she was going to start trouble. I knew it." she said as she continued to pace.

"Who's causing trouble?" he said trying to stop her from pacing. She stopped only long enough to answer him.

"Who do you think? That little ex-harlot of yours." She said. Bash raised his brow.

"Ah." he said simply.

"Yes. She bounded into my room demanding answers as if we owe her any explanation. After all the awfulness she put us both through. That selfish little..." She started getting mad again. Bash grabbed her gently by the arms and held her firmly in place.

"Catherine. You can't let her get to you like this. Who cares what she does. Just forget it. She's not important. Not anymore." he assured.

"But she..." she started.

"It doesn't matter. Soon we will be wed and we will have our child and we will be happy, and nothing she can say or do is going to change that." he told her.

"The worst part is, she was doing it to protect you. As if she had some sort of claim on you. She, she betrayed you, and _now _she cares?" she started sounding more upset than angry.

"What's really the problem here Catherine?" he sensed there was more to it.

"If I hadn't gotten pregnant, would you have gone back to her? If she asked you to." She asked.

"That's ridiculous. Of course not." he said.

"You loved her..." she started.

"No. I didn't. I thought that I did. But that's only because, until you, I didn't really know what love was. Baby or not, I still wouldn't want anyone but you. You should know that by now." he said pulling her in by her waist.

"You're right, I should. What ever _was _I thinking?" she saud with a smile as he kissed her forehead.

They went back inside, hand in hand. As they walked down one of he corridors, a messenger stopped them.

"Oh, there you are my lord. I've been scouring the castle for you." he pulled a letter from his pocket. "An urgent letter for you from Anet." Bash took the letter and thanked the messenger.

"What could possibly be so urgent?" asked Catherine.

"I don't know." he said opening the letter. He read a few lines. "It's from my sister Louise." he kept reading. As his eyes skimmed the words, his expression grew troubled. "She says she was almost killed. Her guard caught three assassins at the chateau."

"Is she alright?" Catherine asked, mostly for Bash's sake. He read some more. All of the sudden his expression changed from troubled to angry.

"Apparently they weren't after her, they were after my mother. They weren't aware she went to Spain..." he read a few words directly off the letter. _"...orders from the culprit found on their person...letter enclosed..." _he picked up the second letter. "This letter has _your_ signature on it...Did you send assassins to kill my mother?" He looked at her, anger in his expression of the likes she'd never seen on him. Her hand went to her chest.

"You can't possibly think I did this. I won't hide the fact that I loath your mother, but I would never do that to you." she said.

"This is your signature, is it not?" he held the letter out for her to see.

"Well, I'll give them credit, it looks real enough, but this is a forgery. I've never seen this document before in my life. I swear." she said

"They might be able to forge your signature, but it has your seal on it as well."

"She's gone out of our lives. What reason would I have to go after her now?"

"They didn't know she'd gone to Spain, that tells me this was set up before she left. You threatened her before."

"Bash. No. No. You can't...I didn't. This is probably just Diane trying to break us up. I had nothing to do with this. I've never lied to you. You must believe me." she reached for his arm. He pulled back.

"I need time to think."

"Think about what?"

"Weather or not I made a big mistake."

"Mistake? Bash what do you mean, _mistake_?" he started walking away. "Bash!" she called after him as he disappeared down the hall, her heart sinking into her stomach.

**(Yes. Another cliffhanger. Please don't hate me.)**

**(I'd like to make some fan art for my story. So if you guys would let me know which scenes you'd like me to do, I'll post them on my social media accounts.)**

**twitter: notdoneabusingu**

**Tumblr: not-done-abusing-you**

**instagram: not_done_abusing_you**


	37. Chapter 37

Catherine stared at where he had been standing long after he'd disappeared from sight. She was numb. Her mind couldn't comprehend what had just happened. She had never seen him so upset. At least not at her. What made matters worse, is she hadn't even done anything wrong. He said he needed time to think. 'Maybe I should give it to him.' she thought. 'He's just upset. He couldn't have meant it...could he?...But how did Diane get a letter here from Spain so quickly.' It wasn't adding up. But she couldn't think about that right now.

She went back to her room for awhile to give him space. After a couple of hours, she emerged and went looking for him. She went to his room, but he wasn't there. She looked in the stables and the garden and all around the castle but he was nowhere to be found. Finally, she went to see Mary.

"Catherine, if you're here about Kenna, I've spoken with her and she is very aware at my discontent with her." she said. Catherine didn't hear any of it.

"Have you seen Bash anywhere? I can't seem to find him." she asked her expression a bit pained. She was starting to get worried.

"No I haven't. Is everything alright?" she replied.

"I...We had a fight. I...he said he needed to think...He...was so mad." she couldn't believe she was actually saying the words she was saying. Mary could sense something was very wrong.

"A fight? About what?" she asked taking a step forward.

"He...He got a letter from his sister... There were assassins found...at the chateau...They were after Diane. They didn't know she'd gone to Spain...They had a letter with my signature and seal...I...didn't...I swore to him...he...he didn't believe me. He said...He said he made a mistake." she struggled to get the words out. She was shaking, trying not to break down. She was afraid if she let herself get upset over it, it would make it real. Mary put her hand on her shoulder. "You believe me...don't you?"

"I do believe you. I'm sure he's somewhere. You probably just keep missing him. Did you check your room? Maybe he went back there to apologize." she offered. Catherine eased a bit at the small glimmer of hope.

"No. I hadn't thought of that." she said

"Come on then, I'll come with you." Mary said getting the door and holding it open for her. They made their way to Catherine's room, but when they got there the room was empty.

"He's not here." Catherine said deadpan, frozen in her place. Mary's eyes skimmed the room and she noticed a note on her bed.

"Catherine." she said pointing to the bed. Catherine looked at Mary and then let her eyes follow to where she was pointing. She slowly walked over to the bed and looked down at the letter. It had her name scrawled across the front. All of the sudden she couldn't remember how to use her arms.

"I can't...Mary..." she choked out. Mary put her hand on her shoulder for a second and then picked up the letter. She read it silently, but her expression told Catherine enough. She wouldn't believe it until she heard the words.

"He's gone. He's left for Anet. He...he said he can't marry you...if he can't trust you." Mary finished, her hand going to cover her mouth. Catherine's legs suddenly felt like they were made of mud and she she sank slowly to sit on the bed. She started to shake her head.

"No. No. He can't be. He wouldn't..." she couldn't breath. Mary sat next to her and put her hand back on her shoulder.

"I'm sure he'll be back. He's just upset. He must know you wouldn't..." She began but the words stopped making sense. Catherine was struggling to hold back the tears. A single drop fell from Catherine's eye, as the dam holding her emotions started to crumble. He left. He didn't want her anymore. She couldn't bare it anymore. Mary pulled her into a hug and she finally started to cry.

A short time later, Mary was emerging from Catherine's room, after she had calmed down a little, and she bumped into Greer in the hall.

"Mary. Are you alright? You look upset." she asked.

"It's Cathrine. Bash has left her." Greer looked confused. "It was all a misunderstanding, but he's gone. She's devastated."

"Good. I guess my plan worked then." Kenna said coming up behind them. Mary turned slowly to look at her. Anger growing on her face.

"You. You did this?" she took a step toward her. "How dare you."

"Someone had to save Bash from her wicked ways." she said. Mary slapped her. Kenna's hand went to her cheek, her expression filled with shock.

"You have gone to far. You had no right. You say that Catherine is wicked. Well what does this make you?" she asked angry.

"Mary I..." she began.

"I don't have time to deal with this right now. I have to try and get Bash back here...Greer." she and Greer started to walk away when she turned back for a moment. "You had better hope Catherine never finds out about this, because I'm sure that will be your end." she turned back away in huff and left her stunned in hallway.

Mary wrote Bash a letter and sent it with Leith to Anet. Then she and Greer prayed that it would be enough to bring him back.

When Leith arrived in Anet, Bash was sitting outside the chateau with his sister drinking tea and looking miserable.

"Leith. What are you doing here?" he said getting up to greet him. "Louis, this is Leith. He was my second in command at the castle, Leith this is my sister, Louise." Leith bowed his head and turned back to look at Bash.

"I've been sent to bring you back to the castle..." he started but Bash cut him off.

"If Catherine thinks she can..." then Leith cut him off in return.

"Catherine didn't send me. Queen Mary did. She ordered me not to leave until you read her letter." he said handing it to him. Bash took it.

"Alright, if it will get you to leave..." he said and began reading it. A look of shock started to wash over his face. Kenna. Kenna had sent the men to the chateau. It wasn't Catherine. He didn't believe her. No. He couldn't have accused her of this and been wrong. He wouldn't accept that he'd done that to her. He turned back to his sister. "Louise, those men you captured. Did you send them off yet?"

"No. They're still locked up downstairs. Why?" she said. He didn't answer. He just took off inside. Leith followed after.

He rushed downstairs and flung open the cellar door.

"You two! That letter that was found on you? Who gave it to you?" They said nothing. They were clearly terrified. "Who gave it to you?" he said again, grabbing one of them by the collar.

"It...it was a man...he said he was a guard from the castle, but he ain't had no uniform on. He said said the lady that sent him would give us 'nough money to feed our family for a month." he said.

"We ain't really assassins. We wasn't even gonna hurt no one. He said to just make 'em think we was. We wasn't supposed to get caught. We was just supposed to leave the letter. We just wanted to feed our families. Please don't let them kill us." said the other. Bash's face went white.

"A lady." he said.

"Yeah. He said she was a pretty young thing. Then he looked scared, like he done said too much." said the first man. Bash turned to Leith.

"Get these two back to the castle. I need them to tell Mary everything they just told me. I'll ride ahead. I have to get back there as quickly as I can. I have made a mistake after all." he ordered.

He rode faster than he ever had. The guilt driving him. Why didn't he believe her? He wanted to kick himself. Kenna would pay for this.

When he finally arrived at the castle again. Catherine was sitting on their bench in the garden. He watched her for just a moment from around the corner. He could see the sadness in her eyes. What had he done? He collected himself and slowly walked toward her. When she finally noticed him, she looked at him as if she was seeing a ghost. He slowly went to sit next to her.

"Catherine, I..." he said. She quickly stood.

"No. Don't." she replied. He stood too.

"I'm so sorry. I know now you didn't do this. I should've believed you before."

"After all we've been through...How could you?"

"I...just know how much you hate her...I know that's no excuse. I know how mad you must be at me, no madder than I am at myself." he reached for her arm and she pulled it back. "I'm so sorry I hurt you. I wish I could take it back. Can we just go back to yesterday, pretend this never happened?"

"I can't do that. You were right, what you said in your letter was right. We can't be married if you can't trust me." she turned and started walking away.

"Catherine. Catherine please don't..." he said, as she retreated into the castle.


	38. Chapter 38

"Catherine there you are. I went to your room to check on you but..." said Mary as Catherine re-entered the castle. Bash ran in after her.

"Catherine! Catherine wait! Please. I know I was wrong, but please give me a chance to..." he reached for her again and again she pulled back.

"There's nothing to say. You can't undo what you did. Do you have any idea..." she tried to hold back her emotions.

"Catherine. I wish..."

"Wishes mean nothing." she turned to storm off but stopped short when she got a sharp pain.

"Catherine!" he rushed to her, but even in the state she was in she pushed him away.

"Don't." she said. Mary reached for her, but she was being stubborn and she tried to continue down the hall alone. Another sharp pain hit and she leaned against the wall to keep from dropping. Mary and Bash ran over to her as she groaned. Mary put her arm out as she slid down the wall so she wouldn't hit the floor.

"We have to get you back to your room." she said. Bash leaned down to pick her up.

"No. I don't need you." she hissed at him as she passed out.

"Oh, God." Bash said as he picked her up. "Please be okay." he turned to Mary. "Call the pysician." he added as he rushed her to her room. Mary nodded and took off in the other direction.

Bash entered her room and put her down on the bed. He started smoothing her hair back.

"Please wake up." he begged. He kissed her hand and then Mary and the physician burst in the door and he got out of the way to let him through. He stood there for a moment, but he couldn't watch. He felt like he was going to be sick. This was all his fault.

Mary had been in Catherine's room with her and the physician for quite sometime. Bash was pacing outside the door, waiting for news when Greer showed up.

"Do you know anything yet?" she asked.

"No. Nothing. They have been in there forever." he said, still pacing. Finally, the physician emerged from the room. Bash looked at him expectantly.

"She's alright, for now. She's going to need to stay in bed for a few days. This spell has taken quite a toll on her. She's a bit weak." he said.

"Thank you." He said and then entered the room. Mary got up from sitting on the bed and left when she saw it was him. She put a hand on his shoulder for a second when she passed him in the doorway. He stood there for a moment, until she turned her head to look at him. He walked towards her slowly.

"God, I was so worried." he said kneeling down next to the bed. He reached over and took her hand.

"Please don't." she said, but didn't have the energy to pull her hand away this time.

"You have no idea how sorry I am. I should have trusted you. This is all my fault. I know that. Your here because of me and I will never forgive myself for it. If something had happened to you..." he reached to touch her face but she turned her head. A tear rolled down her cheek. "Catherine don't do this. I made a mistake. Don't make me pay for it forever. Don't make our child pay for it, or yourself. Please. I will spend the rest of my life trying to make this right, if you'll let me." she was silent. "At least tell me there's a chance for us."

"You can't trust me." she said.

"I can. I do." he said.

"I mean you shouldn't. It hurt even more because you had every right not to trust me. I wasn't mad at you. I was mad at myself. I've done so many awful things, how could you ever really trust me?"

"No. No I should have believed you. Those things are in your past, and you've never lied to me. Don't you dare blame yourself. I should've at least looked into it before taking off like that. I was wrong. I acted all wrong. I need you. Please..." he reached for her cheek again. This time she didn't pull away. Instead she leaned into his touch.

"I need you too." she choked out. He knew that was her way of forgiving him. Now he was crying a bit too and he took her face in both hands and kissed her forehead. She nestled her face into the crook of his neck as he held her close.

"I''m so sorry. I love you so much." he said, his face pressed to the top her head. Just then, Mary came back in. She stopped in the doorway and cleared her throat.

"Does this mean the wedding is back on?" she asked tentatively. Bash pulled back to look at Catherine, hope filled his eyes. She looked at him a moment and then turned to look at Mary and nodded. Mary smiled.

"Oh, thank god...I'll leave you be then..." she started to leave and turned back around. "Oh, And, No one tell Francis you actually left. No need to make matters worse." she added and then left.

"I'm going to need time to..." she started.

"I know. I know. I understand. It's okay. We will be okay...I couldv'e lost you. In more ways than one."

"You still could."

"Catherine..."

"Let's be realistic Bash. Look at where we are. You have to start excepting it as a possibility."

"I can't do that. I can't. I won't. I know you'll be okay. I know it in my heart."

"But what about your head? Do you know it there too?"

Bash couldn't answer. He knew she was right, but he couldn't admit it. He knew if he said it, it would make it all too real.

"You need to rest now." was all he could say. He kissed her lightly and stood, still holding her hand. "I'll be back first thing in the morning."

"Bash."

"I love you."

She knew it wasn't the time.

"I love you too. I do."

He slowly let go of her hand and turned to go. She couldn't see his face but she was almost sure she heard him trying to hold back tears.


	39. Chapter 39

Catherine awoke the next morning feeling a heavy weight on one side of the bed. She slowly opened her eyes to find Bash slumped over the same side, sleeping on his arm. Even in his sleep he looked worried. She slowly lifted her hand and ran her fingers through his hair. He began to stir at her touch. His eyes blinked a few times before he woke fully.

"Good Morning. Do you feel any better?" he asked.

"A little. How long have you been here?" she wondered.

"Just a bit. I came in really early this morning." he said unconvincingly.

"How long have you _really_ been here?"

"I snuck back in as soon as Mary said you were asleep." he confessed, almost laughing at how well she could read him. "I couldn't sleep without knowing you were okay." she looked away for a moment like she was somewhere else.

"You know when you left, I...I thought you were just like Henry after all. Just like every other man actually..." she began in a quiet tone.

"I'm not. I'm not him. I will never be him." he said panicked. She put her hand on his cheek to calm him.

"I know. I know that now."

"Do you?"

"He never would've come back, never would have apologized, and he damn sure wouldn't have slept at a right angle all night." she said with a small smile.

"You will never know how sorry I am." he said.

"Oh, I think I have an idea. Nothing I say or do could be worse than the punishment you're already giving yourself." she said as Francis and Mary came in. Francis looked awkwardly at Bash for a moment, but said nothing.

"Mother, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"A bit better. Thank you." she answered.

"That's good to hear. I...I um...have come to a decision on your wedding. I think you were right. The sooner the better, considering the circumstances. The wedding will be in ten days. That should give you enough time to rest, and for Mary to get things prepared." he informed them. Catherine nodded in acknowledgement. He paused for a moment, not quite sure what to say. He felt strange being there while Bash was at her side. "Do you need anything? Should I have the servants bring you something to eat?"

"No. Not right now. I'm still too tired to eat anything. Maybe later." She said.

"Alright then, I suppose I'll just leave you to rest." he said. He started to leave and Bash rose to follow him.

"Francis wait!" he called after him. He stopped just outside the door. Mary followed them out as well.

"What is it?" Francis asked.

"About Kenna. I was wondering what you planned to do with her." replied Bash.

"I have decided to let Mary rule on that matter since she is her lady. Speaking of which, I don't believe we should tell mother what she did. It may upset her even more, and you've seen what happens when she gets upset." Francis said.

"I don't want to lie to her. Besides, don't you think she'll figure it out when you punish Kenna? Unless, you've decided to let her get away with it." said Bash.

"Of course not, she will be punished, but Francis may have a point Bash." said Mary.

"Believe me, I don't want to upset her anymore than you do, but she will be more upset if she discovers she's been lied to." argued Bash.

"If she gets sick again..." he warned.

"I understand the risk, but I will never lie to her." he said. Francis gave him an angry stare, but couldn't really argue with him. He knew he was right. He gave him another look as if to say he wouldn't stop him and walked away.

"Bash, be sure about this before you tell her." Mary said.

"After what happened, I have to. She would never trust me again if I don't tell her. She'd think I was trying to protect her. Besides, she deserves to be there when you hand down her punishment." he said. Mary nodded in understanding.

"I'll go with you." she said, following him back into Catherine's room.

"What was that all about?" Catherine asked as they reentered the room. He sat back down on the bed and Mary stood behind him.

"There's smething we need to tell you. Your going to be mad, but I need you to promise me you'll try to stay calm." he said taking her hand.

"What is it?" she looked worried and then tried to sit up. Bash stopped her.

"No. No please. Don't try to get up." he looked at Mary and then started again. "We know who sent the, what turns out was, fake assassins. They weren't actually meant to hurt anyone."

"It was Diane, wasn't it? How did she get it here so fast?" she said only mildly angry as it had been as she'd suspected.

"No. Actually it wasn't." he said.

"But who else would do such a thing?" she questioned. He swallowed hard before he answered.

"It was Kenna." he said a prepared himself for the explosion.

"I'll kill her." she said in a frighteningly calm voice. The anger built slowly. She started to rise again. All of the sudden she wasn't tired anymore. Anger fueled her.

"Now, Catherine. The physician said you had to rest." he said while trying to keep her from getting out of bed.

"That wretched, conniving little..." she said, the anger finally sounding in her voice.

"Catherine, I promise you she will be punished. But please, let me take care of it." Mary said.

"Take care of it? Because you've been doing such a good job of that." she said still trying to get up.

"I never thought she would go this far. I'm sorry. But I swear to you she will be dealt with this time." she assured. Bash continued to hold her back and try to calm her.

"Catherine. Look at me. Look at me." he said trying to get her to turn her head. He looked in her eyes. "Please calm down, please." she struggled a bit more, but less fervently. "Think about the baby." she took some deep breaths and stopped struggling, but the fire still burned behind her eyes. She looked at Mary, who made a silent promise. She laid back down, the proverbial steam still rising.

"We will decide what to do with her in a few days, when you are well enough to get out of bed. Until then, the guards are watching her every move." Mary said.

"Fine." she said sternly. Bash breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now that I know your alright, I should go. I have a lot of things to do today. Although, at least now, I can scratch planning a funeral off of it." she said sarcastically. Catherine rolled her eyes at her as she left. Bash stayed with her.

Four days later, it was time for Kenna to face the music. Francis and Mary called her to the throne room. Mary's other ladies, Catherine and Bash were on their way.

"You're not going to throttle her or anything are you?" Bash asked as they walked down the long corridor to the throne room.

"Oh please, if I were going to kill her, not only would I have done it already, I would have found a much more dignified way of doing it...throttle her indeed. I'm not a savage." she answered. As they entered the throne room Catherine spotted Kenna and sneered at her. Bash put his arm at the at small of her back and guided her to the other side of the room. Kenna made a face at seeing this. Once everyone was present, Mary addressed Kenna.

"Lady Kenna, you have committed several crimes, including forging letters, paying men to break into a private home and most importantly, trying to frame our Queen Mother for attempted murder. These are very serious crimes. Do you have any words to defend yourself?" she said.

"I've already told you why I did it. I'm not sure there's much else to say, Your Majesty." Kenna answered in a standoffish tone.

"Very well, then onto the matter of your punishment. Perhaps we should allow Queen Catherine to weigh in on this since she was the party most wronged." she said annoyed at Kenna's demeanor.

"That's not fair, she'll just have me killed." Kenna whined.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" she asked to no one in particular. She turned towards Kenna. "I don't want you dead. I'd much rather have you suffer." she said devilishly. She turned back to Mary. "I think you should strip her titles and have her sent back to Scotland, disgraced."

"You can't do that!" Kenna shouted.

"I am your Queen! I can do as I please!" Mary said. Then thought a moment before adding, "But I won't, at least not yet. I shall give you one last chance to earn my trust back. You will be sent to the convent until such a time that the nuns decide that you have repented and are ready to return. However, when you do return, if you make even one step out of line, and I mean even a small one, and I will do as Catherine has requested and strip you of your titles. Do you agree to these terms?" Mary said sternly. Kenna did not answer. "I could just take your titles right now. Do you agree to these terms?"

"Yes, Your Majesty." Kenna grumbled out as she looked at the floor.

"You will have forty-eight hours to gather your things and have your affairs put in order. Guards, do not leave her side. You are all dismissed." Mary said.

Once all the ladies and guards had left the room, Catherine approached the throne.

"Could you have been any more lenient? In most courts, what she did would have been considered treason and they would have taken her head or banished her." she said irritated.

"Yes, I know, but her intent was not to harm anyone, and she, however wrongfully, thought she was helping. She made a mistake. It wouldn't be fair to ruin her whole life for one wrong doing." she said.

"One. What about her constant badgering of me and Bash? Not to mention sleeping with my husband. She will never learn her place." Catherine argued.

"Then she will be stripped of her titles and no man of standing will ever marry her. I know you're upset, but his was the right thing to do. Besides, Kenna in a convent. That's probably the worst thing I could do to her." she said almost laughing at the idea. Catherine saw her point but was still annoyed.

"Maybe I should have throttled her." Catherine muttered as she walked away. Bash looked at Francis and Mary as if to ask them to pray for him as he followed her out of the room.


	40. Chapter 40

It was the night before the wedding. Catherine was in her room and Bash had snuck in through the passageways as usual.

"What are you doing?" She asked as the panel creaked open.

"I just wanted to see you one last time before the wedding. Lord knows they won't let me anywhere near you in the morning." He said.

"It's bad luck." She replied.

"We don't need any of that." He said.

"We've already had plenty of it." She said.

"And we are stronger for it. We didn't let it win." He ran his fingers through her hair and down her face to cup her cheek. "Nothing will ever break us again. Nothing."

She closed her eyes, leaning her head against his chest and wrapping her arms around his waist. Then she lifted her head just enough to look at him.

"Are you sure you want to be stuck with me?" She asked.

"Hmm. I don't know. Let me see." He said moving in to kiss her. "Yes I think I can live with that." He teased. She playfully slapped him on the chest and he smiled and pulled her in for another kiss.

The next morning, before Mary and her servants could start fussing over her, Catherine somehow found herself down in Henry's tomb. She stared at the familiar face on the sarcophagus and took a deep breath as she brushed a bit of dirt off of it.

"I know what you're probably thinking. Why would I come down here, today of all days? It may sound silly, but I somehow need to feel like you're okay with this. I don't know why I care. I suppose I just feel guilty. No matter how much I try, the thought that he's your son, never completely leaves me. We love each other though. He cares for me in all the ways I had always hoped you would. But it was always Diane for you...I guess I should be grateful. If it wasn't for your love for her, I wouldn't have Bash now...What a cruel irony...Now I need to leave it behind me. I need to let it go. I need to say goodbye to you and finally be free of all the pain you put me through. This is the last we see of each other. I won't be coming back. Goodbye Henry. I hope you've found peace." She said. She looked around the room one last time and quietly left.

Meanwhile, Francis had gone to see Bash.

"I'm surprised you're here. I would've thought you'd want to be as far away from me as possible today." Said Bash as his brother entered.

"I wanted to bring you this." He said holding out a ring. "I know you couldn't possibly afford one on your own and anything you might already have probably belonged to your mother so..." Bash gave him a confused look. "Mother has expensive tastes." He explained.

"I don't know what to say." Said Bash.

"Say nothing. Please say nothing." He replied.

Later, Catherine stood in the middle of her room, as some servants helped her with her dress. Mary, Greer and Lola were in the room with her, as well as her own ladies. Her dress was cream and silver with lavender detail.

"Which one do you want?" Mary asked pulling two necklaces out of Catherine jewelry box and holding them up.

"The diamonds." She said pointing to one. Mary replaced the other one. Then she went back to Catherine and put it on for her. As one of servants affixed the veil to the back of her tiara, Francis walked in trailed by Charles and little Henry.

"I just came from Bash's room. He wanted me to check on you." He lowered his voice for the next part. "He wanted to make sure you're feeling alright."

"I'm fine." She said putting her hand on his arm.

"Mother you look so pretty." Said Henry.

"Why thank you my sweet boy." She said kissing him on top of his head.

"Mother, if you're marrying Bash, does that mean he's our father now instead of our brother?" Asked Charles. Catherine stared at him for a moment, taken aback by his question.

"No." Said Francis, leaning down and putting his hands on his shoulders. "He will _always_ be your brother." He looked up at Catherine. "Always." Catherine smiled. "Now go let him know all is well." Charles took Henry's hand and pulled him out of the room and they took off down the hall.

"Thank you for that." She said hoping that meant he'd finally made peace with the situation. He cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Yes, well, I should be going. I have some matters to attend to before the ceremony." He said, sounding like he was trying to avoid the subject.

'I guess not.' She thought, as he turned and left.

The time had finally come. The small crowd of guests had gathered in the throne room, patiently waiting for the ceremony to begin. Francis was standing at the front, trying to keep his brothers from fidgeting. Bash came in, bowed to Francis, and took his position.

Just outside the room, Mary was giving Catherine's dress one last look over, when Catherine noticed something shiny on the floor. She picked it up to discover it was a ring. It had an 'H' etched into the top. It was Henry's. Mary saw her pick it up and came over to see what it was.

"Now how on earth did that find it's way out here?" She wondered.

Catherine didn't hear her. She just smiled. She knew it was a sign from Henry.

"Come on then. It's time." Mary added as she walked toward the entrance. Catherine looked up.

"Thank you." She whispered.

He was only waiting a few minutes but it felt like forever. His anticipation grew, until finally, Catherine appeared, followed by Mary and her ladies. Bash smiled as soon as saw her. Her eyes met his and suddenly they were the only two in the room.

Her heart beat faster the closer she got. It was really happening. The smallest part of her wanted to turn and run, until she reached him and he took her hands. When she looked in his eyes she knew it was right.

She was perfect. The most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, and she was about to be his. 'She would hate that.' He thought. She would probably say 'You don't own me, I'm not a pair of boots.' He smiled more at that thought.

"We gather here on this day to witness the joining of these two souls forever in marriage. May they love and honor each other all the days of their lives." The priest began. They smiled at each other. "Sebastian, do you take this woman as your wife?"

"I, Sebastian, take this woman to be my lawful wife under the eyes of God, from this day forward." Said Bash.

"Catherine, do you take this man to be your husband?" He said turning to Catherine.

"I, Catherine, take this man to be my lawful husband under the eyes of God, from this day forward." Said Catherine.

"Now you may place the ring on her finger." The priest instructed.

"With this ring I thee wed, this gold and silver I thee give, with my body I thee worship." He said subtly smirking at the last part. No one else noticed it, but Catherine did, and had to suppress a chuckle.

"By authority of the King and by the grace of God, I pronounce you man and wife." Concluded the priest.

Bash let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. Then he pulled her close and kissed her. A kiss that meant more than all those that preceded it. Their first kiss as husband and wife. The first kiss they were actually allowed. The first kiss they didn't have to hide. When he pulled back a single tear rolled down Catherine's cheek. 'Damn hormones.' She thought. He held out his arm and she took it and they led the processional out to the garden where Mary had set up their reception.

When they arrived outside, there were bouquets of irises on every table and paper lanterns hanging from the trees. The guests tossed flower petals at them as the musicians began to play. Bash held out his hand out for a dance. They felt for a moment that they were in a dream. Everything moved in slow motion. As their first dance as husband and wife slowed to an end he pressed his forehead to hers and kissed her.

"Now, now you two. Save some of that for the wedding night." Leith teased as he strolled up to them. Bash grinned and Catherine just rolled her eyes. "Congratulations, my friend." he said shaking his hand. "And to you, your Grace." he bowed his head to her.

"Thank you." she said simply. Mary and her ladies came up behind them. Greer and Leith looked at each other awkwardly.

"Well, I'll leave you to the rest of your guests." he said and walked away quickly. Catherine noticed the awkward exchange, but said nothing. Mary gave Catherine a quick hug.

"Congratulations." she said.

"Thank you my dear, this is all lovely. You did a wonderful job." she said.

"Well, I'm sure it's nothing like what your used to." she said.

"No. But in a way, it's even better. This is one time it's nice not to have all the pomp and circumstance." she replied. Mary smiled at her.

"You both look very happy." said Greer.

"We are." replied Bash grinning at Catherine. Just then Francis joined them.

"Bash." he said extending his hand. Bash looked at him hopefully and then shook his hand. "Mother." he said and kissed her on the cheek. "Congratulations." he said in a tone that made it hard to tell how he was feeling. There was a brief awkward silence and he walked away. Mary gave Catherine an understanding look and put her hand on her arm.

The party went on for awhile, all the guests making sure to congratulate them. Catherine and Bash shared a few more dances and watched Charles and little Henry run around the tables playing. They almost never parted contact, holding hands or putting their arms around each other, smiles never leaving their faces. Mary prodded an unwilling Francis to dance once or twice. He was as pleasant as possible, considering. Although, he had to continually try to hide his discontent every time he saw them kiss or show any other public display of affection. When he finally had enough, he departed saying he was going to have the boys put to bed. Catherine and Bash read through this but pretended as though they hadn't. Once Francis left, most of the other guests started to disperse as well.

"Shall we take advantage of this mass exodus and get out of here ourselves?" said Bash into her ear. She smiled. He stood and held out his hand. She took it and he led her back to their room. When they arrived at the room Catherine reached forward to open the door.

"Ah, ah, ah. That's not how this goes." he said opening it himself and then turning back to her and lifting her up into his arms. She laughed a bit as he carried her over the threshold. "Well, that was odd." he said.

"What?" she asked.

"Walking through the front door." he replied, putting her down.

"You know, I think I might actually miss you sneaking in here." she said putting her hand on his chest.

"Would you like me to go out and come back in that way?" he joked.

"No of course not." she laughed. "I want you to stay right here." she said walking him backward toward the bed and making him sit. The tossing off her veil.

"Catherine, are you sure that's wise. You've had quite a long day." he said. She climbed onto his lap, stradling him, and kissed him on the soft skin just beneath his ear, his face in her hands. He moaned a little.

"Now that's not fair." he said.

"Life's not fair, Husband." she said.

"Say that again." he requested.

"Life's not fair." she teased.

"That's not what I meant." he said. She smirked at him and kissed him.

"Husband." she growled in his ear.

"Still, your last spell was hard on you and..." she stopped him with a kiss.

"I am not going to let you rob me of our wedding night." she said rolling her hips against him.

"You certainly are persistent, Wife." he said.

"Say that again." she said.

"You certainly are persistent." he said.

"I'll show you persistent." she said, pushing off his jacket while kissing his neck. "Now say it."

"Wife." he said, kissing her deeply. He slowly undid the laces on her dress and let it fall around her shoulders. He kissed her there as she returned the favor by undoing the front of his shirt. She ran her hand over his chest and he pulled her dress further down. He began working her nipple with his mouth as she ran her hands through his hair. When he pulled away she began undoing his belt. She slid her hand in and worked him and he moaned again. He took her hand out and slowly pulled her dress off the rest of the way, then turned her over so she was laying on the bed. He removed his pants and then joined her on the bed. She pulled him closer. He kissed her and continued trailing kisses down her body. When he reached her stomach he slowed his movements and ran his hand gently over it before kissing her there. He then continued down to her inner thigh, brushing his lips lightly against them. She shuddered at the sensation. He stopped before he reached her knee and worked his way back up again. He took on of her hands and laced their fingers together. The other brushed her cheek just before finding her lips again. She put her and over his heart and could feel it racing. He reached his hand down between them to feel her wet core. She tightened her grip on his hand. He removed his fingers and replaced them with his growing manhood, filling her slowly. As he began to move in and out of her, she slid her hand down his back to his ass, urging him to go faster. His hand went to her breast and his lips to her neck. Their nails were now digging into each others hand as their grip tightened once more. As their climax came closer, Catherine bit her lip to keep from screaming.

"No. No more biting those beautiful lips. I want to hear you say my name." he said as he reached down between them. He then moved his mouth back to her breast. She tried to fight it for a moment, her hands going to his hair again. They were so close now and she could barely take it.

"Bash!" she yelled finally. He started moving faster. "Oh, God!" she yelled again. They rode out their climax, breathing heavily. He rolled over, pulling her with him. She wrapped her arm around his waist and snuggled into his chest. He kissed her forehead and held her tight stroking her hair.

"Do you feel okay?" he asked.

"More than okay." she replied, smiling.


	41. Chapter 41

Bash woke with Catherine facing away from him, his arm draped around her waist. He almost forgot where he was for a moment. He breathed in the scent of her hair and then swept it away from her neck. He kissed the newly exposed skin and rested his face there. Catherine's eyes slowly fluttered open. She smiled sleepily and turned to face him.

"Morning." He said. She kissed him lightly.

"Morning." she replied tracing his jaw with her fingertips.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Very well." she said smiling. "So well in fact, I'm not sure I'm not still dreaming."

"I can promise you, you're not." he said kissing her fingers.

"Perhaps we should make sure." she said grabbing his ass and pulling him toward her. He raised an eyebrow.

"We 'made sure' three times last night. Are you really that uncertain?" he asked.

"If that's how you prove it to me, I'm sure I will never be certain." she replied.

"Well, we've never done it in the morning before." he said grinning. She smiled back at him and he kissed her, gliding his hand down her side to her leg and lifting it over his hip. He started kissing her neck and then spent the next hour 'proving' it to her again.

Afterwards, they lie there in each others arms, Bash tracing lazy circles on shoulder, and all of the sudden he started to laugh quietly.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"Just imagining our guards faces a few moments ago. How uncomfortable do you think we made them?" he said and she started laughing too.

"I don't know. We'll see if they can look us in the eye later." She said. "If they are embarrassed, they are just going to have to get used to it." she added. He smiled and kissed her and then there was a knock at the door. A servant entered sheepishly. They quickly pulled the sheets up over themselves.

"Beg your pardon your Grace, but the kitchen was unsure if you were ready for them to send up your breakfast." she said looking at the ground. Catherine and Bash tried to suppress chuckles.

"Yes, of course, that will be fine Greta. Thank you." Catherine said still trying to keep from snickering. She left and the moment the door closed behind her they burst into laughter.

"I guess that answers that question." Catherine said in between giggles.

When the servant awkwardly brought their breakfast, Bash waited until she left and then got out of bed to get the food. Catherine rolled over and propped her head up on her hand, grinning at him.

"What?" he asked noticing her expression as he turned back around.

"Just admiring the view." she said.

"It is yours to view." he said making his way back to bed with the tray. He placed the tray on the bed and got back under the covers. "Well, I certainly do hope you're hungry." he said looking at the large amount of food that was brought.

"Hungry or not, this little one demands I eat something." she said putting her hand to her stomach. She sat up and picked up Bash's shirt that laid just next to the bed and put it on. Bash eyed her. "What? I was cold."

"Be my guest. Actually, seeing you in my shirt is rather appealing." he said.

"Is that so?" she said.

"Mmm. It is." he said leaning over to kiss her. He pulled away just a little and lifted a grape from the tray and fed it to Catherine. She smiled at him and grabbed another handful of them. "You know, It's going to be quite difficult to leave this room."

"Unfortunately, we have to go back to reality at some point." she said popping a grape into her mouth. She paused for a moment and swallowed looking a bit white. "Perhaps sooner rather than later." she said as she got up out of the bed making it to the chamber pot just in time to get sick into it. Bash got up, pulling his underthings on as he went, and made his way over to her, holding her hair and rubbing her back.

"Are you alright?" he asked a bit worried. She leaned back into him for support.

"I'll be fine. It's nothing. This happens from time to time. No need to worry." she said. "Apparently the baby just doesn't like grapes." He smoothed her hair back a little, kissing her forehead. Then he helped her get up to sit back on the bed.

"Let me get you some water." he said reaching for the glass and pitcher that set on her bedside table. She took it from him and drank it slowly. "How often does this happen?"

"I don't know, every few days." she said.

"Perhaps you did over do it last night after all?" he said, sitting next to her.

"Bash. We talked about this." she reminded him.

"I know, I know. It's just...It's hard to see you like this and not be able to do anything about it." he said, taking her hand and kissing it.

"My brave defender." She said "You can't protect me from everything." He made her lay down and he kissed her stomach, his lips still pressed there as he spoke.

"Alright, you in there. This is your father speaking. I love you very much, but could you please stop making your mother so sick?" He said. She laughed a little and ran her fingers through his hair.

"I'm fairly sure that's not going to work." She mused.

"How do you know? Have you ever tried it?" He said jokingly. He directed his speech back to the baby. "What do you say we prove your mother wrong, hmm?" She laughed, a bit harder this time.

"I do hope you're not going to make a habit of this." She said.

"I make no promises." He said, then thought a moment. "What do you say we finish our breakfast and then get dressed and go for a walk?"

"I thought you didn't want to leave the room." She said curious.

"I changed my mind. I think now that we're allowed, I want to kiss you in every room in this castle." He said.

"You do realize we have over nine hundred rooms." She said.

"Only nine hundred? Perhaps we should add the hallways as well." He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

When they finally emerged from their room some time later, they walked the hall with their fingers laced.

"So where should we begin?" Bash asked.

"I think this hallway is as good as any." She said.

"I agree." He said then kissed her. She started laughing.

"Did you happen to notice our guards are missing?" She said. He laughed and pulled her closer so that they were walking with their arms around each other.

Later, at dinner, they joined Mary and Francis at the table.

"Well, I see you two were able to tear yourselves away from your room after all." Mary teased. Francis looked uncomfortable and tried to change the subject.

"Have you decided were to go on your wedding tour yet?" He asked.

"Wedding tour?" Catherine was confused.

"Francis, she can't travel in her condition." Mary said.

"If they don't go, then what was the whole point of rushing the wedding? She'll surely be showing by the time they get back, but no one will know for how long. It will be easier to believe." He said.

"But Francis..." Mary started.

"No buts...they are going. I'll make sure they are transported as safely as possible." He said.

"That's insane. You can't..." Mary started again. Catherine put her hand on her arm to quiet her.

"Perhaps if we just pretended we were on tour. We could stay at one of my chateaus." She offered. "Would that suffice?"

Francis thought a moment.

"I suppose...very well. You can leave as soon as you're packed." He said. Bash, Catherine and Mary all exchanged a look. 'So much for it being over.' Catherine thought. As they are their dinners in silence.


	42. Chapter 42

Bash and Catherine stood by, watching as the guards loaded their belongings into the carriage. Bash was holding her hand.

"Be careful with that." She snapped as one of them dropped a bag. Then Francis and Mary walked up to see them off.

"I see you've decided to pack half the castle." Francis said sarcastically.

"I don't have that many things." She said.

"Well..." Bash said. She gave him an irritated look.

"So, which of your many properties have you decided to go?" Mary interjected.

"We are headed to Chenonceau." She said.

"Didn't father give Chenonceau to Diane?" Francis asked. Catherine rolled her eyes.

"Yes, but he gave it back before he died and I've been meaning to renovate it. So I thought I'd take this as an opportunity to do so." She said.

"If you don't mind me asking, why would he just randomly decided to return it to you?" Asked Bash.

"I don't think you want to know the answer to that." She said. Bash, Francis and Mary exchanged looks of confusion.

"It's all loaded in, your Grace." Said one of the guards.

"Well, I suppose that's our queue to go." Said Bash.

"Now, Mary, do make sure the boys finish their lessons and go to bed on time...And don't let them outside without their cloaks..." she started.

"Catherine, the boys will be fine. I promise I'll take good care of them." She assured, her hands on her shoulders.

"I know you will." She said. She smiled and gave her a hug.

"I do hope you take care of yourself." Mary said.

"Don't worry, if she doesn't, I will." Bash said. Mary smiled at him. Catherine looked expectantly at Francis. He uneasily bent down to give her a quick hug.

"Be safe." He said. She nodded. Bash opened the door to the carriage, helped Catherine in and then joined her, sitting on the opposite side. Mary waved goodbye as they pulled away.

"What do you think you're doing all the way over there?" Catherine asked.

"I don't know. How silly of me." He said switching sides. "Better?"

"Much." she replied.

"I guess I'm still so used to pretending not to be with you, that I forget I don't have to any more." he said lacing their fingers together.

"No, you certainly don't." she said. He rubbed her hand with his thumb.

"All this time alone together, not pretending, whatever will we do with ourselves?" he said jokingly.

"Hmm, I'm sure we will think of something." she said kissing him.

"Although, we do have a significantly less amount of time with your need to redecorate. Why do you need to do it now?" He asked brushing a stray hair over her shoulder.

"With the baby on the way, I won't have the opportunity for a very long time." She said.

"But why do you care so much about some silly chateau?" He wondered.

"It's a symbol. When he gave that château to Diane, he didn't just hurt my feelings, he showed me how disrespected I was, how little he cared about how our people saw me. I was humiliated...I need...closure...Do you understand?" She explained.

"Yes, I believe I do." He rested his head on top of hers. "I wish I could erase it all for you."

"But you do. When I'm with you, I don't feel it anymore." She said snuggling into his chest.

A little time had passed and they were moving along at a good pace. It was getting late though, and the temperature was dropping. Catherine shivered.

"Are you too cold?" He asked. She nodded and he pulled her in close.

"It would figure that winter would finally decide to show up today." She said.

"I could think of ways to keep you warm." He said suggestively.

"Were we not in a moving carriage I would take you up on that." She said.

"Why should we let a little movement stop us?" He asked running a hand up her thigh.

"Bash, the guards." She said stopping his hand.

"Since when do you care about the guards?" He asked.

"Them hearing us in our own room is quite a bit different than being right underneath them. It's not decent." She said.

"Whoever said anything about being decent?" He said kissing her neck.

"Bash." She couldn't help but lean into him. "Please...don't." He smirked.

"Alright, alright. I'll stop..." he said, then whispered in her ear. "To be continued later." She grinned.

When they finally reached the château, they were greeted by a handful of servants, who immediately started unloading their belongings.

"Your Grace, your just in time. Dinner should be ready any moment." Said one of them.

"Could you show us to our room first? I would like to settle in before we eat." She said.

"Of course your Grace. We prepared a room early this morning to make sure it was ready for you." The servant said. Then they preceeded to follow her down the halls.

"We got your letter, and the workers should be here tomorrow morning to start renovations." Said the servant.

"Good, that will be perfect." She said as they arrived at the room.

"Here we are. Is there anything else you need before dinner?" She said as she opened the door.

"I don't..." she started to speak, but as they entered the room, her eyes grew wide with horror. There, staring her in the face, was Diane, in the form of a gigantic painting. "Dear Lord!" She grabbed Bash's arm. "Please tell me I'm not seeing what I think I'm seeing."

"Uh...well..." Bash wasn't sure how to answer.

"Is the room not to your liking, your Grace?" Asked the servant. Catherine looked furious.

"Not...to...my..." Catherine stuttered out. Bash put a hand on her shoulder to calm her.

"Um, perhaps a different room might be in order." He said.

"Of course. Um, we will need time to ready it for you though. I'm sure it will be done by the time you finish dinner." She said.

"Fine, I want to see it first though." Catherine spat.

"Very well." She said Catherine followed her out first, Bash rolled his eyes and followed too.

They came to another room and the servant opened the door again and there it was, another Diane.

"Oh for God's sake! Could your mother be any more narcissistic?!" She shouted. She turned back to the servant. "Apparently, I should have been more specific. Are there any rooms that do not have very large paintings of Diane de Poitiers in them?!" She asked clasping her hands in frustration. The servant put a hand to her chin. "Well..." she urged.

"I'm sorry your Grace, I was thinking." She said. Catherine looked at Bash.

"She had to think?" She said. He shrugged. "Lord have mercy, it's my worst nightmare. Diane in every room."

"There must be at least one." Bash said to the servant.

"Yes. I thought of one that might do." She said after thinking a moment.

"Well, let's see it then." She said.

When they got to the third room and went inside, instead of Diane staring back at them, they found a giant Henry hanging on the wall.

"You've got to be kidding me." Catherine said.

"That's not much better, is it?" He asked rhetorically. She glared at him, lips pursed. He turned back to the servant. "Can we just have the painting removed?" He asked.

"Um, well the painting is rather weighty, it usually takes four to move. We don't have any men here at the moment. They won't be here until tomorrow. Plus, it's bolted into the wall." She said.

"This room will be fine then. We'll have it removed first thing tomorrow." Bash said. Catherine grabbed Bash's arm and turned him around.

"I am not going to sleep with that face glaring at me all night." She whispered loudly. The servant stood by, looking nervous.

"We haven't got much of choice. It's his face or hers..." he whispered back. They turned back around.

"We will stay here tonight." She said through gritted teeth. "And when the men get here tomorrow, let them know the first thing they are to do is remove every painting of Diane de Poitiers, and burn them." Catherine added.

"Burn them? Your Grace?" Asked the servant.

"Did I stutter?" She asked.

"No...I...I'll go let the others know which room to make up." She said and walked away. Catherine turned back and stared at Henry's giant face. Her expression full of disgust.

"No worries, I can fix this." He said. He pulled a cloth of one of the tables and hung it over the painting. "See. That's not so bad."

"Oh yes, it's lovely." She said sarcastically.

"It's only for one night. It'll be gone tomorrow." Bash said.

"I suppose it'll have to do." She said in an irritated tone. She scoffed at the covered painting one last time before angrily turning and making her way to the dining room.

They had a lovely dinner. It was so good, Catherine almost forgot about the giant nightmare that hung in their room. They talked and laughed and by the end of it Catherine felt much better.

After dinner, they made their way back to the room and when they opened the door Catherine eyed the hanging cloth.

"Would you stop thinking about that silly painting?" Bash said.

"How am I supposed to do that? It's enormous." She said, gesturing toward it.

"I might be able to help with that." He said putting his hand on her waist and pulling her in for a kiss.

"That's not going to work." She said.

"Oh no? How about this?" He started kissing her neck and leading her to the bed.

"Bash, I'm too annoyed to..." she started, but his hand was making it's way up her thigh. She moaned as his fingers grazed her lightly.

"You were saying?" He teased.

"I wasn't saying anything." She said. He grinned and stared to kiss her again. Their lips stayed in contact as they undressed each other. They were down to their underthings, when Bash made her lay back. He was kissing her neck again as their hands roamed each others bodies. Just then, they heard an odd noise and Catherine looked over Bash's shoulder to see Henry staring back at her again. The cloth had fallen.

"Oh for the love of..." she said as Bash turned around.

"Well that's enough to kill the mood, isn't it." He said. She breathed out angrily. "I'll get it." He said, defeated. He went and picked up the cloth and tried to hang it several times, unsuccessfully. He looked back to her. "It doesn't seem to want to stay up" she glared at him. "I'll go get some nails." He said. He left the room and she looked back at the painting.

"You smug son-of-a-bitch, you and Diane just have to ruin everything don't you?" She looked at it awkwardly for a moment. "Oh, stop looking at me like that." She said pulling the blanket over her head.


	43. Chapter 43

_**Thank You all for sticking around for so many chapters. You are all amazing. FYI: I threw a little Anne of green Gables reference in at the end of this chapter for any fans out there.**_

The next morning, Bash woke up and rolled over, his arm connecting with an empty bed. He looked around the room wondering where his new bride had gone off to. He dressed and went looking for her.

When he found her, she was in the common room directing the renovation. She was ordering men this way and that.

"As soon as your done repairing the holes in all the walls, you can start painting them and replacing that hideous molding." She said to one of them as she noticed Bash. "Ahh, darling there you are." She said kissing his cheek. "I thought you might sleep all day. We can finally take that awful portrait down without waking you."

"All day? It's barely past dawn..." he started. She barely registered his words.

"You must be hungry." She looked to one of the servants. "Have the kitchen bring some breakfast for my husband."

"Just for me? Aren't you going to eat?" He asked.

"Oh, I ate earlier." Her attention quickly switched back to the men moving things around the room. "Make sure not to ruin that couch, it's my favorite."

"What about this one your grace?" One of them asked, gesturing toward another one. Catherine wrinkled her nose at it.

"Burn it with the paintings." She said

"Catherine, is this really..." he started, Catherine paying no attention.

"Oh, and don't forget the gardeners are arriving later today to plan out the extension." She said to one servant who seemed to be keeping a list of everything she said, and started walking away.

"Well good morning to you too." Bash said to himself.

"My lord, your breakfast is set out." Said another servant emerging from the next room. Bash sighed and made his way into the dining room. He looked around the empty room and ate his breakfast in silence.

It went on like that for two weeks. Catherine was busy with her extravagant plans. On top of redecorating everything, she planed on expanding the gardens and adding a gallery as long as the entire bridge that held them over the water. Bash attempted to gain her attention for the first few days, but then gave up when he realized it was fruitless. He then tried to help, just to give him something to do, which also proved to be a bad idea. Bash began to get board. He had no duties to attend to, no wife to spend time with, and because of the cold weather, couldn't even go riding to pass the time. Even though she was preoccupied, Bash couldn't help but notice as her figure finally began to alter. She was starting to show, and rather quickly at this point. He began to worry that all this activity might be too much for her.

"Catherine, can I pull you away from all this for a moment?" he said as she was holding up a plan of the property, examining it.

"Can it wait dear? I'm rather busy at the moment." she said, keeping her eye's glued to the paper.

"You've been busy for two weeks." he said turning her around. "Catherine, you really should slow all this down."

"Oh don't be silly. If I don't do it now, it will never get done." she said, turning back around. A servant walked by. "You, take this to the architect, I marked out the area I want him to build on." she said and then took off. Bash sighed in frustration.

Two days later, it started to snow. Bash went outside to watch it. It was beautiful, how it clung to the trees. He wished he could be sharing it with Catherine. He had been sitting there for awhile, by himself, when Catherine came out to find him.

"There you are. I was wondering where you went off to. With the snow, the gardeners had to halt their work." she said as she came to sit beside him.

"So you actually had time to notice I was missing?" he said.

"What on earth are you talking about?" she asked.

"You've been so wrapped up in all of your renovations, I've barely been able to speak to you the last two weeks." he said.

"That's not true, we've..." she started, but then realized he was right. "Oh, Bash I'm sorry, I never meant to..."

"Don't, it's alright. I just...this sitting around with nothing to do is not for me." he said.

"Did someone miss me?" she asked, touching his cheek. He smiled at her. She kissed him. "I promise I'll cut back on all this. I guess I have it set in my mind that I still need things to occupy my time. I never had someone who actually _wanted_ my attention before."

"I'm sure there's a few dozen projects that aren't necessary." he mused. She pursed her lips at him. He smiled again.

"I'll show you not necessary." she joked, as she stood grabbing a fistful of snow off the bench and playfully tossing it at him. It hit him right in the face. Catherine tried to keep a serious look on her face but ended up laughing at him. He wiped it off and stood.

"Oh, you think that's funny, do you?" he asked. She nodded.

"Especially since I know you won't retaliate." she said putting a hand on her stomach.

"That is entirely unfair, using our child as a shield." she smiled. He laughed and kissed her again.

"Well, then perhaps we can go inside and I can make it up to you." she said. She took his hand and led him inside.

After they went inside and made love, they laid there, tangled in the sheets. Bash was sitting up, Catherine leaning back against him, his hand on her stomach. He kissed the top of her head.

"I can't believe how quickly this has all happened. I mean, it seems like just yesterday when you found me drunk in the throne room." he said.

"I know what you mean, we'll be holding our baby in our arms before you know it." she said putting her hand over his.

"You're right, perhaps we should start considering names. We don't want to be unable to think of one when the time comes." he said.

"Did you already have something in mind?" she asked.

"Not really, we could always just name a boy Sebastian." he said.

"Oh, don't be one of _those _men." she said rolling her eyes.

"What do you mean 'one of _those _men'?" he asked.

"One of those men who feels the need to name their sons after themselves in some vain attempt at showing off their masculinity." she said.

"I'm sorry, do you not have a son named Henry." he said.

"That was not my idea." she said.

"I hope Francis and Claude were not your ideas either. Otherwise, I am picking the names without you." he teased.

"What is wrong with Francis and Claude?" she asked.

"Nothing, except you seemed to have gotten them backwards. Francis is a girls name, and Claude is a boys name." he explained. She slapped him playfully.

"They are not. And Francis was named after his grandfather...your grandfather." she said.

"That dosen't make it any less of a girls name." he continued teasing.

"What about Guillaume for a boy?" she asked. Bash scrunched his face in disgust. "Not Guillaume. How's Anne sound?" she suggested.

"It's sounds plain and unromantic." he said.

"It's a fine, sensible name." she said.

"What's so good about sensible?" he asked. "I like Cordelia." she scoffed.

"Don't you think it's a pretty name?"

"Maybe for a courtesan." she said sarcastically.

"It's a perfectly eloquent name." he said. She rolled her eyes again and pursed her lips in distaste. "Well this is going nowhere fast. Apparently, we have found the one thing we can't seem to agree on." he said laughing.

"Perhaps we should sleep on it." she said.

"Perhaps, but I wasn't planning on sleeping." he said as their lips met.

"Oh." she smiled as he moved out from under her and climbed on top, kissing her neck.


	44. Chapter 44

A few more weeks had passed. Catherine still kept up with the renovation, but had found a way to balance her time. Bash however, continued to try to get her to stop altogether, feeling it was an unnecessary strain on her. At the moment, they were finishing up breakfast, when Bash suddenly suggested another name, as the two had been randomly doing since the subject had come up.

"What about Charlotte?" He said.

"You mean like my former lady who betrayed me and took off into the night, never to be heard from again." She said deadpan.

"Scratch Charlotte off the list." He said, shoving a bite of food in his mouth. Catherine looked up thoughtfully.

"Etienne?" She asked.

"Sure. If you want the other children to beat him up." He said. Catherine rolled her eyes. A servant came in and handed Catherine some papers.

"Your Grace. Here are the proposed designs, the architect just needs you to sign off on them." He said. She looked over them.

"Ahh, very good." She said and signed them. She stood and handed the papers back. "And how is the progress on the gallery going?" She asked as she started to follow him out of the room.

"Very well, your grace." He said. Bash got up and went after her. He grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Catherine, I know I keep asking this, and I know you keep saying no, but can you please stop all this. It may be irrational, but I'm worried about you." He said, as the servant disappeared around the corner.

"Oh Bash. There's nothing to worry about. I have been feeling much healthier lately." She said touching his arm.

"I know, and I'd like to keep it that way. You're not completely better. You still get sick from time to time." He said.

"Did I not promise I would tell you if I felt ill? Everything is fine, you need to stop..." Catherine stopped and put her hand to her stomach.

"Catherine, are you okay? Should I get help?" He asked panicked as he helped her sit on a bench in the hall.

"No. No, Bash, it's alright. I'm not in pain." She took his hand. "Here." She said putting his hand to her stomach. He felt movement. His breath caught.

"Is that...?"

"Yes." Catherine said smiling and touching his cheek. "That's our baby."

"That's incredible." He said, grinning from ear to ear. Emotions began to build in his chest. He'd never been so overcome. "That's the best thing I've ever felt." He kissed her. "I love you." Then he kissed her stomach. "And I love you."

Later that night, as they were readying themselves for bed, Catherine started to feel faint again. Bash went over to steady her and guided her over to the bed to sit.

"See, I told you, you needed to slow down." he felt her forehead. It was hot. "I think you should see a physician again, now that the baby is growing so fast. So he can check to make sure matters haven't gotten worse." he said, brushing some hair back over her shoulder.

"Bash..." she started to argue.

"Please. It's only a precaution." he said lifting her chin with his hand. "I don't want to take any chances. I don't want to loose you." she sighed.

"Alright. If it will make you feel better..." she began.

"It will."

"We'll call someone first thing in the morning."

"Thank you." he pulled her in and she leaned against his chest.

The next day, the physician had just finished examining Catherine. Bash was seated next to her, holding her hand.

"Well, from what youv'e told me, your condition hasn't worsened, but it also hasn't improved, which it probably should have by now. But as the last physician told you, there isn't much you can do but rest and take care of yourself. You haven't been over exerting yourself have you?" he asked.

Bash and Catherine answered in unison. Bash answering 'Yes.' and Catherine 'No.'

"I suppose it's all a matter of opinion." she said glaring at Bash. "I've been doing a little redecorating..." Bash then glared at her. "It's not as though I were doing the work myself. I'm merely directing the workers."

"Don't you mean hassling the workers?" he turned to look at the physician. "She's always yelling and pointing out every little mistake." he started mimicking her tone. "That painting is two inches too far to the right, do I have to do everything?"

"I do not sound like that!" she said. Bash raised an eyebrow in disagreement.

"Uh, Well, regardless of weather or not you sound like that, and it's none of my business if you do, it does sound like it may be too much stress. You need to rest emotionally, as well as physically. You really should defer your renovations to a later date, or let someone else take care of it...Oh and also, you shouldn't travel at all, if that was something you were planning on." he said.

"Not travel? But we need to get back to the castle in a few weeks." she said.

"I wouldn't recommend it. But if it is essential, I would go now. The further along you are, the more of a risk it becomes." he gathered his things. "Be well, and good luck to you both." he said as he left.

They looked at each other worriedly.

"What are we going to do?" said Catherine. "It hasn't been long enough, how are we supposed to explain...this?" she gestured to her ever growing stomach. "They are never going to beleive I wasn't pregnant before we were married."

"It's not that bad." he said.

"Not that...I'm enormous." she said.

"Well it's either we go back now or we'll have to wait until after the baby is born." he said.

"I guess we don't have much of a choice then do we? Not going back at all would be just as difficult to explain." she said. "Francis isn't going to be happy about this. Not to mention, all of that play acting was for nothing."

"Now, now. I'm sure we can figure out a way to explain it. And your health is more important, I'm sure Francis can understand that." he said holding her hands.

"I hope you're right." she said.

"Well, I was right about everything else." he teased.

"Oh, here we go. Time for you to gloat." she said.

"I'm not gloating. I wish I was wrong." he said. She groaned and fell back onto the bed, annoyed.

"Uhh, When is this nightmare going to end? I'm so sick of lying and telling stories just to make it through the day, it's exhausting." she said.

"It's only one more lie." he said.

"Yes, there's always just one more isn't there?" she said. He crashed down next to her and pulled her over so she was laying on his chest.

"It'll be alright, we'll figure it out. We always do." he said as he stroked her hair. She tried to muster a smile and he kissed the top of her head.

The next day, they packed their things and made their way back to the castle.


	45. Chapter 45

_**I'm so sorry for the wait. This chapter was done a long time ago, but for some reason I was unable to submit it. Note: In case it ever happens again, I am also postin this story on wattpad under the username Pandaholic4**_

The carriage finally pulled up to the castle after hours of travel. The watchmen sounded the horn to alert the court to their arrival. Francis and Mary went to meet them right away. They got to the gate just as Bash was getting out of the carriage.

"Bash, what on earth do you think you're doing back so soon?" Francis said, irritated.

"We didn't have much of a choice, Francis." he said while he was helping Catherine out behind him. When Catherine emerged, Francis took a sharp breath in. He hadn't expected, despite knowing about it for awhile, to see her so far along yet. Suddenly, the reality of the situation came crashing down on him.

"Well, look at you." Mary said greeting her with a quick hug.

"How could you not look at me? I'm the size of an elephant." Catherine said sarcastically.

"Oh, would you stop that?" Bash said. Catherine rolled her eyes.

"No one has answered my question." Francis interjected.

"When the baby started moving we decided to see a physician again, just as a precaution." Catherine said.

"He told her the longer she waited the more dangerous it would be to travel. So we had no choice but to come back now." Bash added. Francis was about to say something but Catherine held up her hand to stop him.

"Francis please don't start. I am far to tired to go through all the minutiae of your exceedingly long list of problems with my marriage." She said.

"You do look a bit pale. You _should_ rest." Mary interjected.

As they started to make their way back inside, two horses came galloping up to the gate. The four of them stopped dead in their tracks. It was the Duke of Guise and his brother the Cardinal.

"Well this can't be good." Catherine mused, only loud enough for the other three to hear. She side eyed Mary, who returned her gaze in silent conversation. The Duke and the Cardinal approached them and bowed.

"Your majesty. We need to have a word. In private." Said the Duke.

The six of them filed into the war room and locked the door behind them.

"What us this all about?" Francis demanded. The Duke pulled out a letter.

"Through a network of informers, I received some talk of a plot being hatched by the protestants. I didn't know how accurate it might be so I called in my brother here to look into it." Said the Cardinal.

"I used my many connections and I found out that they are going to try to abduct you. Much of their plan is in this letter." Finished the Duke. Francis took the letter from him and read it quickly.

"It's true." He handed the letter to Mary, who in turn read it and passed it to Catherine.

"Luckily, they don't know that we know. We have time. We need to get you to safety. Somewhere more defensible than the castle. It would be far too easy for them to breach these walls." Said the Duke.

"Where could we go?" Bash asked.

"Amboise." Catherine suggested. "It's enclosed above the river." The Duke nodded.

"You should be a strategist." Said the Duke.

"A Queen is a strategist." She replied.

"How do I know I can trust you?" Asked Francis.

"Because the other part of their plan includes arresting me and my brother." Said the Duke.

"The enemy of my enemy..." added the Cardinal.

"Yes I understand." Francis pleaded with his eyes for him not to finish his sentence.

"We will help each other then. But I warn you uncle, if you betray us, you will live to regret it." Mary said. The Duke nodded and he and the Cardinal began to leave the room.

"We should leave as soon as possible." He said as he left.

"You and Mary should go today. Catherine and I can follow later, after she's rested some." Bash said to Francis.

"No you can't. Read the whole letter Bash. They want her too." He said handing him the letter and leaving. He read the letter and swallowed hard.

"No." He said. Fear in his voice. "You can't...It's too dangerous. We just got back..." Catherine touched his arm.

"We don't have a choice." She said gently.

"I'm so sick of not having a choice." He said storming out, equal parts upset and angry. Catherine closed her eyes momentarily, trying to keep from getting upset too. Mary put an arm around her shoulders.

"It'll be alright." She said simply.

They gathered their things and set off for Amboise. Francis, Mary, Catherine and Bash went in one carriage and the children and Mary's ladies in another. The rest of the court would follow later. As the ride went on, Catherine looked worse. At this point, she could barely keep her eyes open, and she was white as a ghost. She slowly started leaning forward as if she were about to pass out, but then sat back up.

"Catherine, you should try to get some rest." Bash said, putting an arm around her.

"Rest? How am I supposed to rest when our driver feels the need TO HIT EVERY HOLE IN THE ROAD!" she raised her voice at the end so the driver could hear her.

"You should at least try." Mary said. "You look exhausted." Bash pulled her in so she could rest her head on his chest. He kissed the top of her head.

"Just close your eyes." he said. Francis made a point to look out the window. Mary sighed and looked at Bash apologetically.

Catherine drifted in and out of sleep through the whole ride. When they finally arrived at Amboise, Bash woke her. The others were already out of the carriage as she slowly climbed out. They were greeted by servants who took their things inside for them.

"We shall ready your room at once your majesty." one of them said to Mary.

"No. Please. Ready the Queen Mother's room first. She needs to rest." she said.

"Yes. Of course your majesty." replied the servant. Catherine hung on Bash's arm as they entered. Her feet dragging as she walked. She was completely drained. Half way to their room she started to loose her footing, but Bash caught her.

"Catherine!" he shouted.

"I'm alright. I just need to lie down. That's all." she assured. Bash picked her up and carried her the rest of the way to the room. He sat her down and helped her take off her cape. She laid down on the bed.

"I'll go start a fire. Then I'll have them bring you something to eat. You hardly ate anything all day." he said. She nodded. He turned to the fire place and started building the fire. "You must be famished. What would you like me to..." he began as he turned back around to see her sound asleep already. He sighed and went to her side. He took off her crown and her hair pins, and pulled the blanket up over her. He smoothed back her hair and looked at her for just a moment and then took off his own jacket. Laying down beside her, he put his arm around her. He prayed that this would all be okay and then he fell asleep as well.


	46. Chapter 46

The next morning, the breakfast table was really more of a war council. Letters and maps strewn across it, as they tried to figure out their next move. Francis and Mary sat at the head of the table with The Duke and Cardinal flanking them on one side, Catherine and Bash on the other. Bash had pleaded to Catherine to take at least one day to catch up on rest, but Catherine was having none of it.

"My informants tell me the leader of this movement is General Renaude." said the Cardinal. "I say we go after him...cut off the head of the snake."

"Yes, let's all listen to the Cardinal. You make prayers, not war. What do you know of battle strategy?" snipped Catherine.

"I hate to admit it brother, but she's right. Taking down Renaude alone, won't keep them from coming for the king. This is no snake, it's a hydra." said the Duke.

"Besides, I doubt Renaude is the highest rung on this ladder. He doesn't have enough pull to come after me alone. Someone else must be backing him, calling the shots from higher up." said Francis.

"But who would hate you enough to do such a stupid thing as kidnap you and Catherine?" asked Mary. "Don't they realize how difficult that would be to pull off and to what end? What do they plan on doing with you once they have you?"

"There are places they can be hidden, but I think the intention is to make them do as as they wish and if not kill them." said the Duke. Mary looked worried and swallowed hard. She had hoped he wouldn't say what she'd feared, but he had.

"The Bourbons." said Catherine plainly, staring at the table of papers.

"What?" said Francis.

"They are behind this. I feel it." she said.

"There's no evidence..." started the Cardinal.

"If Catherine believes it's the Bourbons, then I think it's worth looking into." interrupted Bash. Francis sneered at him a bit.

"Mother, you have always hated them, are you sure you're not just looking for a reason to..." Francis began.

"I hate them with good reason! And I would not risk starting a war if I was not sure of this. They are the only ones with the proper motive to do this. They are the only protestants with the ability to gain anything from your removal. Anyone else who would try this this would only end up dead." Catherine bit back at her son, a little insulted that he thought so little of her. Bash put his hand on her back to calm her.

"It dosen't hurt to look into it." Mary said.

"Very well. Put some of your spies on the Bourbons's affairs." He said to the Cardinal. "It should't be too difficult as one of them will be coming here."

"What do you mean 'coming here'? Isn't it a bad idea to have your potential threat to be under the same roof as you?" asked Bash.

"Louis was already coming. If he is loyal he will be an asset, if not, we will know right away that he is a traitor. We will have him monitored day and night. He can't do the deed himself. He'd have another do his dirty work. If he even looks in the wrong direction, we will put him in chains." said Francis.

"I don't like this, it's too dangerous." Bash said.

"It really dosen't matter what you like, does it?" Francis asked rhetorically with a bite in his tone. "You will put your best men on him at all times. Is that clear?" Bash nodded. The Duke, the Cardinal and Francis gathered the papers up and left the room talking about how they were going to get their spies in where they were needed.

"Has he lost his mind?" Bash said once they were out of earshot.

"Bash, if he were to tell Louis not to come all of the sudden, it would look suspicious, he's doing the right thing...Even if he was extremely rude about it." Catherine said.

"If he wants to put his own life in danger, that's his business. But to put yours and the children..." he turned to face Mary "and not to mention his own wife's life in danger. That's shouldn't be his decision." He said.

"He's the King Bash. Everything is his decision." Mary said.

"If anything happens to anyone, I won't care if he's the King." He said.

"Are you threatening him?" Mary asked angry. They stared each other down a moment but Bash didn't answer. Mary sympathized with him, but she would not allow threats.

"Bash, enough, please. Don't make matters worse. It is a Kings order." Catherine said.

"Our whole life has turned into an endless string of Kings orders. And for no other reason than my brother is being a childish brat." He said. "He's going to get us all killed just because he doesn't want us together."

"Bash..." Catherine began, reaching for him. He pulled away and stormed out of the room.

"I need air." He said. Catherine and Mary exchanged looks.

"Don't say everything will be alright again, because we both know it won't be." Catherine said, walking out behind him.

As the days went by, the information kept rolling in from the Guise brothers' informants. Francis made orders that anyone who was proven as part of the group trying to kidnap him and Catherine would be hung right out side the gates as a warning to anyone who tried to carry out the plan. It had been a week, and there were already hundreds of bodies strung up, hanging from anything they could find sturdy enough to hold them.

Catherine and Bash were looking out the window as they strung another man up.

"This is madness." Bash said shaking his head.

"Sometimes one must do things that seem mad in order to keep the peace." said Catherine.

"Does this look like peace to you?" he asked.

"It looks like it's keeping my son safe." she answered. Bash sighed.

"I'm more worried about keeping you safe right now. He put himself in this position, why should you have to pay for it?" he said closing the window so not to have to look at the gruesomeness any more.

"I'm not paying for anything. We are all safe. Please stop worrying." she said putting her hand on his.

"If I ever stop worrying, then you should start, because surely there would be something very wrong with me." he smiled and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned into him and they stood that way silently for a moment.

"Andrew." she said breaking the silence.

"What?" he asked confused.

"A name for the baby. I thought a change of subject was in order." she said. Bash wrinkled his nose. "Let me guess, you don't like it."

"Not entirely, no." he almost laughed.

"Will we ever agree on one?" she asked. "It's going to be quite difficult to walk around forever with no name." she laughed.

"We will agree on something I'm sure. Our child will not be nameless." he assured. "Nathaniel?" Then the baby kicked.

"I don't think the baby likes that one." she said.

"How do you know, maybe that means he likes it." Bash said.

"Okay fine, I just didn't want to disagree with you again." she said laughing. Just then they heard the gate go up. Bash went to the window and opened it again to see what was going on. It was the Duke's messenger. He sighed.

"The name of another man to string up I'm sure." he said.


	47. Chapter 47

The days went by and the information rolled in piece by piece. At this point they were almost sure Conde had something to do with it. Francis, Mary, Catherine and Bash were in Francis's room discussing what to do about him.

"Can't we just try him in court?" Said Mary.

"We don't have enough evidence." Catherine replied.

"I can find evidence. Just tell me what you need." Bash offered. Catherine put her hand on his arm. She didn't want him sticking his neck out.

"No. He probably knows he's being watched. He won't leave anything solid for us to find." Francis explained.

"We should put him on the front lines. He'll have no choice but to fight for us. We'll surround him with our most loyal generals. If he makes any move to help the protestants, our generals will kill him on the spot. We'll simply say he died in battle." Said Catherine.

"But then no one will ever know he was a traitor." Said Mary.

"No. But it's the only way to get rid of him without losing our own heads." She explained. Francis thought on it a moment.

"It'll be done. We'll send him off tomorrow." He said and left the room. Catherine looked almost confused. She looked to Mary.

"Did he actually just take _my _advice?" She asked.

"I believe he did." Mary answered as she left. Catherine turned to Bash.

"Do you think he could finally be coming around?" She asked. He took her hands and held them to his chest.

"We can only hope." He said. She smiled.

The morning came and Catherine and Bash were making their way to the common room to be there when Francis sent Conde off.

"Matilda." Catherine said.

"Are we having an 80 year old?" He said sarcastically. Catherine rolled her eyes and they continued on.

"You'll have four of our best generals at your disposal." Francis told Conde just as Catherine and Bash entered.

"Are you sure you would want to entrust me with such an _important _task majesty?" He asked.

"You should be honored the king has chosen you to protect his household." Catherine said as she came in behind him. Conde looked toward her.

"Of course, your grace, and I am. It just seems an odd choice." He replied.

"Odd? Why?" She asked. He looked a bit at a loss for words. Catherine grinned a bit to herself. She knew by his reaction she'd been right.

"Just that you have so many loyal men to lead the march on the protestants. Why choose a man whose never led French troops before?" It was clear he worked up his answer as he said it.

"Because your my cousin. Who better to trust than family to protect family." Francis countered. Catherine gave him a look if pride at his smart answer. Conde had no answer. He was defeated.

"Of course, majesty. I will do my best to protect the crown." He said with a bow. Just then a messenger ran into the room. He looked disheveled and was gasping for air. He'd obviously been running for some time.

"Your Majesty. The protestants, they are coming. They are coming here. They brought troops, enough to breach the walls." he said between breaths.

"Dear God." said Catherine.

"It looks as though the front lines have come to us." said Francis. Bash turned to the guards.

"Take the KIng and his family. Make sure they are secured somewhere safe. Send whatever guards you don't need to the gates at once." he ordered.

"Bash, what about you?" asked Mary.

"I'm going out there with Conde. I'll die before I let them in here." he said. Catherine grabbed his arm.

"Bash no! You can't go out there." she said panicked.

"I have to. I can't just sit here and wait for them to come for my family. I won't." he took her face in his hands and kissed her passionately. "Whatever happens, know that I love you. Forever." she nodded with tears in her eyes.

"I love you. Please come back to me." she said. He didn't answer.

"Get them out of here now!" he yelled at the guards. Catherine stood there immobile as he left with Conde. Mary came over and took her hand trying to get her to come with them. It registered in her mind slowly and she finally turned around and left with them.

Bash stood next to Conde and the Duke, soldiers surrounding them on either side, waiting for their enemies to arrive.

Meanwhile, Catherine and the others were herded down below into the war room.

The protestant troops began to come into their field of vision. "Dear God." said Bash.

"Why cant we just leave out the royal escape passage?" asked Greer as the door closed behind them. "Because we don't know where they will be, we could walk out right into their hands." explained Mary.

"Archers! Ready your bows!" yelled the Duke as the enemy neared.

"Mother, where's Bash?" asked Charles. Catherine didn't answer, just hugged him.

The battering ram came down on the gate. "Loose!" the Duke commanded as the archers let fly their arrows. The battering ram came down again. "Aim!" he yelled as the archers pulled back their strings once more. "Loose!" he commanded again.

Catherine started to look pale. Mary came and sat next to her. "Catherine are you feeling alright?" she asked feeling her forehead. It was hot. "Of course not. We are quivering in the corner and my husband is out there...why did he have to go out there?" she said worried and angry at the same time. Mary held her hand and tried to calm her.

The gate finally came down with a crash. "Charge!" yelled the Duke, and the men roared forward. The fighting broke out, and it was chaos. Bash lost track of Conde almost immediately. He sliced a man across the middle with his sword and then looked around for him furiously. He didn't see him. Another man came at him. He dodged his sword and stabbed him as he came back around.

Francis sat across the room from Catherine and Mary, but kept looking in their direction, worried for his Mother.

Bash finally caught sight of Conde from across the field. He couldn't quite make out what he was doing from that distance. He tried to get a better look but the men kept coming and he couldn't stand still long enough. He thought he saw him going toward the inner gate and then another soldier attacked.

The baby started crying in Lola's arms. Francis went to try and help her quiet him. The Cardinal started praying.

Bash found his way to the Duke. "If you see Conde. Don't let him out of your sight." he told him before charging off after another soldier.

There was a crashing sound. Voices. Boots clanking through the halls around them. "Oh God. They've gotten inside." said Mary. Lola started to panic at the baby's crying. The Cardinal prayed more furiously. "Shut up you fool. You'll pray us all into the grave!" scolded Catherine.

The protestant forces were getting closer to the inner gate. The fighting was so thick you could barely tell who was who. Another man came at Bash. One of the corpses they had stung up as a warning fell and knocked him out just before the tip of the sword went through Bash's chest. He spotted Conde again, coming from god knows where, without a mark on him. Bash went after him, signaling a few other men to follow him.

The baby cried louder. "Shh. John please. Stop crying." Lola said as quietly as she could. There was a pounding at the door. They had found them. The children clinged to Catherine as Francis rushed to Mary's side, standing in front of her and drawing his sword. Greer grabbed large candlestick and Mary broke a wine bottle that had been sitting on the desk, as they prepared to defend themselves. The Cardinal kept praying. The pounding continued and the door slowly started to give way. It cracked and splintered a little at a time. Lola picked up a letter opener with her free hand, holding John close with the other. The door burst open. A half dozen men flooded into the room. Francis went straight for them. Lola backed into the corner, trying to keep the baby from harm. One of them went toward Catherine and Mary tried to stop him with the broken bottle. He pushed her to the ground. Francis killed one of them as another came at him. Charles pulled out a small knife, trying to protect Catherine.

"Charles NO! Don't!" the man shoved him to the ground as well. He grabbed Catherine by the wrist. "Let go of me." she said. Then Mary got back up and shoved the glass bottle into the back of his neck as he bent over. Catherine went to Charles and pushed him and the other children to the back of the room with Lola. The Cardinal kept praying. Catherine couldn't take it. She went over to him and shook him. "Stop praying and defend yourself!" she yelled. Francis got cut by one of the men's swords across his bicep.

"Francis!" Mary yelled. Then Francis stabbed him. Two more came at him, but Greer knocked one out from behind. This angered the others, and another of them went after her. Mary jumped on his back trying to keep him away from her. The last remaining men went for Lola and Catherine respectively. Catherine tried to pick up the chair beside her and hit him with it, but she was unsuccessful. The man got her to the ground as she struggled. He put his hands around her throat. She looked up in terror. All of the sudden a chain wrapped around the man's neck and Bash appeared from over his shoulder.

"Take your hands off of my wife." he said as he snapped his neck with the chain. She gasped for air as Bash held onto her for dear life. "Are you alright?" he asked. She nodded as she coughed, trying to suck in some much need ed air. She looked around the room as she clung to Bash's chest. They were all alright. Four guards stood in the room two helping Francis off the floor.

"Are you alright Majesty?" one asked.

"Yes, it's a small flesh wound, I'll be fine." he answered with a quick look around the room. "Is everyone else okay?" he asked. Small answers of 'Yes' and nods proceeded. "And the battle? Does it continue?" he asked, turning back to the guard. Just as he was about to speak, the Duke entered the room.

"It's over. Their leader fell, and they took off, back into the shadows where they belong." he said.

"And Conde?" asked Bash.

"We have him in custody. We didn't kill him, we couldn't. We didn't get the proof we needed, but we think he let these soldiers in here." the Duke answered.

"He will be tried first thing in the morning, after we've cleaned up this mess and gotten some rest." said Francis. "He won't get away with it." he said as Mary came over and hugged him. Catherine hugged Bash and the boys ran over to her. She let go of him and checked to make sure they were alright.

"It's over." Bash said with his hand on her cheek.

"It'll never be over." she replied.


	48. Chapter 48

The court gathered around, Conde in the center of the room in shackles, waiting to be tried for his crimes. Catherine and Bash stood next to Mary's throne.

"Louis de Bourbon, Lord of Conde, Prince of Navarre, you have been accused of high treason and conspiracy against France and this royal family. How do plead?" Francis questioned.

"Innocent, your majesty." Came his answer.

"Do you have any evidence of your supposed Innocence?" He asked.

"No, I have no proof...but neither do you, majesty." He said in a snide manner, but bowing with a pretend respect.

"We have letters with your name listed as one of the leaders of this rebellion. We have prisoners, who if tortured well enough, will give us your name and more than one of my trusted kings guard saw you dissappear during yesterday's battle and reemerge from the inner gate just moments before enemy soldiers attacked my family from inside these walls. This all seems to be pretty damming evidence to me. Do you not have any defense for yourself?" He said in a commanding tone. Conde was silent for a moment before he spoke again. He knew he was beaten.

"I demand trial by combat." He said. Gasps were heard all around.

"Oh, good lord." Catherine said in a mocking tone, only just loud enough for Bash to hear.

"Trial by combat? That is a barbaric and archaic form of justice." Francis said. "It's ridiculous to even suggest."

"That may be, but it is my right, is it not?" Conde inquired. Francis looked to Catherine and Mary.

"If the council would give us a few moments." He said as the three of them, Bash and the Duke briefly left the room to discuss the situation.

"You can't seriously be considering allowing this." Said Catherine as they entered the hall.

"It is technically legal." He said.

"You're king. Make it not legal." Bash said.

"It isn't that simple. I can't just change a law that is hundreds of years old with the drop of a hat." He said. He turned to the Duke. "Do you have a read on the council? Is there a feasible way for me to deny his request?"

"They are very traditional. It would be a risk." He said.

"He was head of a conspiracy that nearly got us all killed. It should not be allowed based on the severity of the crime alone." Catherine said.

"I understand your concern mother, but I can't risk angering the council right now. I don't need to make any more enemies than I already have." He explained.

"Who will fight him then?" Asked Mary.

"Law dictates it be an equal. Someone of similar age and combat skill." Francis said.

"There aren't many men here that fit those criteria. Leith perhaps?" Mary suggested.

"They would never allow that. Leith is low born. It would be considered an insult." Catherine said.

"But we have no young men of nobility here." Mary said.

"No, but I could set him to fight myself." He said.

"Francis no. He'll just use this as an opportunity to kill you." Catherine said.

"She's right. For all we know this was his plan all along." Said the Duke. "But if the king were to have someone suggest a champion to stand in for him..." he added turning to look at Bash. "Someone who may not technically _be_ a noble but has noble blood and was raised like one."

"No. Absolutely not. There must be someone else who can fight for Francis." Said Catherine.

"They would want a gesture of good faith in order for them to allow a stand in. What better gesture than the kings own brother?" Said the Duke. "Besides, these trials ate not to the death."

"That won't stop him from doing it anyway and making it look like an accident." Catherine said.

"I'll do it." Bash said.

"Bash. No. First you run off into that battle yesterday and now this. What, what do you have some sort of death wish?" Catherine wasn't sure if she was more worried or angry.

"Catherine..." he began.

"Please, please enlighten me as to why you continue to risk your life unnecessarily?" She said. He said nothing, but looked into her eyes in silent conversation. In her heart she understood, this was who he was, the last thing she wanted was to change him, she just hated his life constantly being in danger...especially in her current condition. She sighed. "I understand." She said simply. He pulled her in by her shoulders and kissed her forehead.

"I'll be fine." He said. He turned and looked at Francis and they returned to the awaiting court.

"If it so pleases the council, I will allow Conde's request of trial by combat." Francis declared. "I myself being his opponent." He added.

"Given the nature of his crimes, I move that a champion fight in the King's place." Mary said. The council took s moment to whisper amongst themselves.

"We agree with this motion. Who will be the King's champion?" Said one of the council members.

"I will." Said Bash as he stepped forward. Some guards unshackled Conde and handled them both swords.

"The first man to make contact with the stomach, heart or throat will be declared winner. Let the trial commence." Said Francis.

Conde and Bash circled each other for a moment. Then Conde swung his sword. Bash dodged it and swung back. Conde blocked it. Their swords started clanging together furiously. Bash started to get the upper hand. This angered Conde and when he saw an opportunity he pulled back and punched Bash in the jaw. Francis stood to object to him breaking the rule. Bash held out his hand to stop him. He wiped a drop of blood off his lip and started back after him. After a few more moments, Conde tried for another cheap move by elbowing him. Bash fell to the ground. Catherine stood up from her seat, worried. Bash laid on the ground and Conde brought his sword down. Bash blocked it and got up while simultaneously pushing him back with his sword. Conde tripped from the quick backward pace and landed flat on his back. When he looked up Bash's sword was a hair's width away from his throat. Francis stood.

"Louis de Bourbon, you have been found guilty of treason. Your sentence is death, by hanging...throw him in the dungeon to await his fate." Francis said. The guards shackled him once again and took him away. Bash went to Catherine, who took his face in her hands, examining the damage to his lip.

"His sentence will be carried out when we get back the castle. He'll be hung as a warning. If we can take the life of a Prince, they will know that no one is safe from justice." Francis said.


	49. Chapter 49

They were all on their way back to the castle. They'd been on the road awhile and they were starting to get bored so Catherine and Bash started to come up with baby names again.

"Thomas." Said Catherine without any indication to the others as to what they were talking about.

"No...Robert?" Said Bash.

"Ugg. Helen." Said Catherine.

"Rosalie." Said Bash. Catherine sighed. Mary and Francis looked at them strangely.

"What exactly is happening here?" Mary asked, pointing back and forth between them, a bit amused.

"We're trying to come up with names for the baby." Catherine said simply.

"This has been going on for weeks, only we can't seem to agree on any." Bash added.

"How hard could it be to pick a name?" Mary questioned.

"Harder than you'd think." Catherine said glaring at Bash.

"Oh, don't look at me like that. You've turned down just as many suggestions as I have." He said.

"Why not just use Sebastian for a boy and..." Mary began.

"Oh, don't even get her started on that." Bash said. Mary raised an eyebrow, confused.

"Right. Well, I'm sure you'll come up with something." Mary said, suddenly not wanting to get sucked into their craziness.

"Jerome." Catherine said ignoring her. Bash let his head fall back, exasperated.

When they arrived back at the castle, Catherine and Bash went right to their room. Catherine laid down on the bed.

"I am never leaving this bed again." She said.

"Never?" Bash asked.

"Never." She repeated.

"That seems like an awfully boring existence." He said, sitting down next to her.

"After the last few months, I could do with a little boring." She answered, reaching for his hand. "As long as I have you to be bored with."

The next day Conde stood for his sentence to be carried out. The court stood outside waiting in cruel anticipation to see him hang.

"There's always such a turn out to see a man hang isn't there? It's disgusting how they revel in death to such a degree." Catherine said to no one in particular.

"I thought you wanted him dead." Said Mary.

"That doesn't mean I take joy in it. The people seem to think it cause for celebration. And it's not just because they hate him, this happens with every execution. They just want to see someone die. It's appalling." She explained.

"Is it really always like this?" She asked. Catherine nodded.

"It's even worse when it's a public execution." Said Bash. "Then there's usually shouting and sometimes they throw things. It can get ugly."

"That's awful." Said Mary.

"We are here today to see that justice is carried out. Louis de Bourbon you have been sentenced to death by hanging. Do you have any last words?" Said Francis.

Just as he was about to speak, the gates opened and a man rode through.

"Halt. Do not execute that man." He said.

"Chancellor? What's the meaning of this?" Said Francis.

"A petition to stay this execution until such a time as more evidence is found." He said handing him a piece of paper.

"He has already been found guilty." Said Francis.

"By combat? That is no proof of his guilt." He said.

"That may or may not be, but it's legal and he requested it himself." Francis said.

"No matter," replied the chancellor. "There's enough signatures to say otherwise. The Vatican will insist you comply." Francis read the paper.

"Throw him back in the dungeon." He told the guards.

"This man just keeps finding ways to postpone the inevitable. What, does he think if he waits long enough we'll just forget?" Catherine said and exchanged a look with Bash. The crowd whispered amongst themselves for a few moments before dispersing and going back inside the castle. Catherine and Bash went back to their room and Catherine immediately went to her desk and started rufflung through papers.

"What are you doing?" Bash asked.

"I am going to write a letter, proposing we replace that fool of a chancellor. I know just who to replace him with too. Where does he get off stopping an execution that the council and the King already determined was necessary? So what, now people can just go around committing treason and get away with it? We could've all been killed." she said angrily.

"Catherine calm down, it's not your place to find a new chancellor. Let Francis handle it." he said trying to gently take the papers out of her hand.

"Francis wouldn't even know where to begin. I know these people, he dosen't. Besides, I don't think he would even try to. He dosen't want to overstep his bounds. If they don't like the decision, they can blame it on me. If someone is going to make decisions for my son let it be his mother and not some chancellor with a need for control." she said as she started scribbling down words furiously. Bash knew when it was time to stop arguing. There were times when there was no changing her mind and this was one of them.

"Is there anyway I can help?" he said. Catherine looked at him curiously. "Well if I can't stop you at least I can try to make it easier for you."

"I thank you for the offer, but there's really not much you can do...on second thought, go talk to Mary for me, tell her to talk to Francis. If we bring him this suggestion, he'll just shoot it down outright, if she does it at least he'll attempt to listen. I'd do it myself but I'm far to irritated at the moment." she said.

"Of course." he kissed her on the top of the head. "I know asking is probably pointless but, please try not to work yourself up too much."

"I make no promises." she said wrinkling up the paper she was just writing on, throwing it across the room and starting over. Bash started to leave, but then turned back and stuck his head in the door.

"Corrine?" he said. A wrinkled up paper hit him in the chest and he pursed his lips. "I'll take that as a no." he said and left. "So much for never leaving your bed again." he muttered to himself after closing the door.


	50. Chapter 50

_**Wow. 50 chapters. I never thought I'd get this far. A big Thank You to all my readers.**_

Catherine laid awake, Bash sound asleep at her side. She'd been like that, still and silent for awhile. Finally, she couldn't take it. She lit the candle next to her and pulled out the book she'd been reading. The light and movement, although slight, we're enough to wake her sleeping husband. He rolled over and blinked a few times.

"Catherine, is everything alright?" He asked.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you. Everything's fine. The baby's need to never stop moving is just keeping me awake." She said moving the hair out of his face. He draped his arm over her and placed his head on her stomach.

"This is your father again. I know we've already discussed you not making your mother sick, but apparently I forgot to ask you also not to keep her awake all night. So if you could please stop moving for a few hours, it would be greatly appreciated." He said.

"Oh honestly, do you really think that's going to..." she said, then paused. "It stopped."

"See. I told you the baby could understand us." He said, lifting his head up.

"Oh stop it, it's just a coincidence." She argued.

"It's not. Even you said you were feeling better lately." He reminded her.

"Coincidence." She repeated. "The baby probably can't even hear you, never mind understand you."

"Well I think you're wrong." He said putting his head back on her stomach. "You can understand me can't you?" The baby kicked just once. Catherine raised an eyebrow and they exchanged a look.

"No. That's ludicrous. It can't possibly..." she started and then she started to believe maybe he was right. "Can it?"

"You should try to get some sleep now." He said, kissing her cheek and blowing out the candle. Catherine didn't move a muscle. After a few moments she spoke again.

"You don't think the baby knows when we're...you know." She suggested.

"You're probably right. The baby dosen't understand us..." he rolled over and closed his eyes a moment and then opened them again. "Now I can't sleep either." He sat back up. He lit the candle again.

"This is ridiculous. We are filling our heads with silly thoughts because we are sleep deprived." She said.

"Regardless of whether it's silly or not, now that's all I can think about." He said.

"I told you not to make a habit of talking to the baby. Now look what you did." She said.

"Well at least the kicking stopped." He countered.

"Yes. Good job." She said sarcastically. "Now we just can't have sex until after the baby's born." She laid down and rolled over to face away from him, blowing out the light on her way down.

"Could you not say that so loudly." He said. She scoffed. "I can hear you rolling your eyes at me."

"That must be where our baby inherited it's magical hearing from." She said sarcastically.

"I don't have magical hearing. I just know that when you make that sound, it's usually followed by an eye roll." He said.

"Oh just go to sleep." She said, annoyed.

The next day, Mary called them to the throne room.

"About that conversation we had last night..." Bash began as they walked down the hall.

"Please, I'd rather pretend we never had that conversation." She said, putting her fingers to her temples.

"Fair enough." He replied as they entered the throne room. Just Francis and Mary were there, aside from a couple of guards. Catherine looked around.

"What's this all about?" She asked. Mary stepped down from her throne towards Catherine.

"Catherine, before I tell you, please promise you won't get upset." She said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Well that's reassuring." She said. Mary gestured to one of the guards, who stepped out into the hall. When he came back in, he had company. Kenna. She stared at Catherine as she entered the room, not expecting to see that she was expecting.

"The nuns have allowed her to leave on the condition she apologizes for her crimes and spends time in your service as penance." Mary explained.

"In...my...service? I don't want her in my service, I want her away from me." Catherine said with anger.

"Catherine I know that this is a lot to ask of you, especially considering the circumstances, but please, do this for me. Perhaps it will be good for both of you. Give you both a chance to move on from all of this. The nuns believe she is is truly repentant." She said. Catherine glared at Kenna and then looked back at Mary.

"Mary, are you sure this is the best idea?" Bash whispered between them.

"I made my ruling that the nuns would decide when she was ready to return, I can't just go back on it." She explained. Catherine took a few steps toward Kenna, watching her eyes, looking to see if she could trust her. Francis leaned forward in his throne, preparing to intervene if necessary.

"Well, out with it. Let us get this ridiculous charade out of the way." Catherine said sternly. Kenna bowed her head a bit.

"Your Grace, it's no charade. I am truly sorry for the wrongs I committed against you. I was jealous and angry and I thought I was saving Bash..." she looked Catherine over. "Now I know my worry for him was unfounded. I beg of you to allow me to have a chance to right these wrongs." Catherine scoffed and turned back to Mary.

"This is laughable. Am I really supposed to believe this forced apology?" She said.

"Not entirely, that is why she is meant to prove her regret in your service." Mary said.

"So I get punished a second time for her misdeeds." She said.

"It's not meant to punish you. She will do your bidding, until you are satisfied she has repaid the debt." Mary said, putting emphasis on the last part. Catherine understood this meant she could end the torture when she wished. Mary leaned in so only Catherine could hear her. "But do make sure it's at least a few weeks, it has to look good." Catherine pursed her lips.

"I accept your apologies and take you into my services." She said through gritted teeth. "You're dismissed for the moment. Go back to your room until I figure out what to do with you." She waited until Kenna left the room and turned back to Mary.

"You owe me." She growled.

"Noted." She said, eyes wide. Catherine gestured for Bash to leave with her. He exchanges looks with Mary and Francis and then followed after her.

"You're going to try and find a way of torturing her aren't you?" Bash said as they left.

"There's no reason I should be the only one to suffer." She said as-a-matter-of-fact. Suddenly Bash was terrified at the possibilities.


	51. Chapter 51

Catherine sat stretched out on the lounge, reading when her guard opened the door and let Kenna in.

"You called for me your majesty?" Kenna said, obviously worried.

"Mm yes, could you hand me that bowl of grapes please." She said, pointing and not taking her eyes off the page. Kenna looked confused.

"You called me here to get you a bowl of grapes?" She asked. Catherine rolled her eyes and looked at her as she placed the grapes on the table next to her.

"Of course I didn't call you here to hand me grapes." She said. She pointed to the desk. "There's a list of things I'd like you to do on the desk." Kenna walked over tentatively and picked up the list.

"Bring your lunch, deliver your laundry...clean...out...chamber...pots..." Kenna looked sick. "Isn't there a servant that does that?"

"Yes, but as it turns out the poor thing hadn't had a day off in three years. So I need someone to fill in." She said, again not looking away from her book.

"Why does it say pots...as in more than one?" Kenna questioned.

"Because that particular servant is responsible for this entire wing of the castle." She said, looking very pleased with herself.

"The entire wing?" She asked.

"Yes. A hundred rooms...give or take." She clarified.

"A hundred rooms?"

"Are you going to repeat everything I say to you as a question? Because that could get rather irrigating." She said sarcastically.

"No. Of course not." She turned to look at Catherine's chamber pot. "Where exactly do I...empty them at?" She said, wrinkling her face in disgust.

"I have no idea. Why don't you ask one of the other servants. I'm sure they would be more than happy to give you some tips." She suggested while flipping a page. "Oh and make sure you get the food and the laundry first, I don't need you getting crap all over them."

"Yes your majesty." She said, as she started to leave.

"Kenna." She said.

"Yes." She said in an irritated tone.

"Curtsy." She reminded. Kenna did as she was bid. Catherine still did not look up from her book.

"You weren't even looking." Kenna whined. Finally she looked up, eyebrows raised.

"I'm sorry did you also want me to applaud afterward?" She said sarcastically.

"No. It's just, what's the point in a curtsy if...never mind. I shall be back shortly." She bent into another curtsy. "Your majesty." She said pointedly.

When Kenna came back, she was carrying a tray of food.

"It's about time. Bring it here." Catherine said, putting her book down and sitting up. Kenna set the tray on the table next to her. She curtsied again and started to go.

"Wait. Come back here." She said after taking a bite. She turned around. "This food is cold. Take it back."

"It was hot when they gave it to me, I made sure." She said.

"Well perhaps if you hadn't taken so long to get it here, it would still be that way." She argued.

"I brought it straight here." Kenna explained.

"Are you arguing with me? Bring it back. I want my food hot." She started getting angry. Kenna sighed and picked the tray back up.

"My apologies majesty." She said and went to leave again.

"And don't try to spit in it. I'll know. I have fired three servants for doing the same." She said picking up her book again. Kenna turned around and rolled her eyes. Then Catherine realized what Bash meant about hearing her roll her eyes. "Stop rolling your eyes at me." She said.

"How did you...?" She asked.

"The same way I'll know if you spit in my food." She said.

Catherine was eating her lunch, when Bash came in. He kissed the top of her head and sat next to her, stealing a bite off her plate.

"How's the new servant working out for you?" He asked.

"I'm not sure, she hasn't gotten to the chamber pots yet." She said.

"You're having her clean out chamber pots?" He asked as she smiled devilishly. "You are cruel."

"Am I?" She asked.

"Definitely." He said leaning in and kissing her. Just then, Kenna came in carrying a large batch of Catherine's laundry. Kenna couldn't help but stare at them for a moment. The situation couldn't be more awkward. As she was looking at them, she wasn't paying attention, and tripped on one of the dresses, falling to the floor.

"On second thought, this might be good fun." Catherine said just loud enough for only Bash to hear. "Is everything alright?" She asked Kenna.

"I'm fine." She said trying to get out from beneath the pile of clothing.

"I meant the the dresses. You didn't rip any of them did you?" She asked.

They watched her struggle for a moment, when Bash's chivalrous nature kicked in.

"Do you need some help?" He asked, trying not to laugh. Catherine shot him a death glare.

"No. No. I have it." She said finally finding her feet. "Where should I put them?" She asked.

"You can hang them up over there." She said pointing to an open armoire. As Kenna struggled to hang the clothes, Catherine suddenly didn't like her being in the same room as Bash. She wasn't jealous, and she didn't want Kenna to think she was. She fed Bash a grape and stroked his chin. Bash realized what was going on quickly.

"Perhaps I should go." He whispered in her ear.

"Nonsense, I won't have her run you out of your own room." She whispered back. Kenna finished up and turned back to Catherine.

"If there's nothing else you need, I suppose I should be getting back to the very long list of things you have for me." She said.

"No. I don't need anything. And if I were you, I'd do the chamber pots first, you'll want to make sure you finish those before dinner." She said.

"Thank you, but I'm sure I won't have much of an appetite." She replied.

"Appetite or not, you'll need to eat to keep up your energy...so you can finish that list." She said pointedly.

"Very well." She exchanged looks with her and Bash. Then started to walk away, stopping halfway to the door when she remembered. "Your Majesty." She said turning and then curtsied before continuing out the door.

"If I were a betting woman, I'd lay down any amount of money on the fact that she is never going to finish." Catherine said grinning.

"On one hand, I think what you're doing to her is awful. On the other, it's oddly enticing." He said kissing her neck just under her ear.

"Oh what's so awful about it? She deserves it. I could have been imprisoned for her lies." She said.

"Did you not notice me kissing your neck?" He asked.

"Yes I did. I chose to ignore it due to your sympathies for that scheming little harlot." She retorted.

"It's not sympathy, I just simply think you may be going a bit overboard." He explained.

"If her plan had worked, our child would have been born in a dungeon." She said plainly.

"I see your point...can you at least try not to do anything that could cause actual harm?" He asked.

"Fine...Although, I may have to scratch a few things off that list." She said. She sighed. "You can go back to kissing my neck."

"I'm not sure if I want to now. I'm a little afraid." He said. She pursed her lips and playfully hit him in the chest.

"Oh you should be." She joked.

A few hours later, Bash was walking down the hall and ran into Kenna, who was dripping in a brown substance.

"What..." Kenna cut him off.

"Don't...say...a...word." she said and walked passed him. Catherine came up behind him just then, grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh. That turned out so much better than I ever thought." She said, laughing.

"Cruel." He said fighting a grin. She smiled at him and he continued down the hall. She laughed devilishly and then followed after.


	52. Chapter 52

Catherine continued to give Kenna the most demeaning chores she could find. For days she was scrubbing things she had only seen in her nightmares. She had been in corners of castle she didn't even know existed. It was hell, and she couldn't take it anymore, she went to talk to Bash. She thought maybe he could talk some sense into her.

Bash was putting his sword around his waist when Kenna entered the room.

"Catherine isn't here, but I think she left you a list." He said pointing to the desk.

"Actually I was hoping to speak with you." She said.

"With me?" He asked.

"I know I deserve punishment for what I did, but Catherine is relentless. She's got me doing things she wouldn't even ask her servants to do. I was hoping you could talk to her. Get her to ease up on me a little." She said.

"Ease up on you? After what you did. She won't. She'd be furious with me just for asking. She'd probably kill you if she caught you talking with me. No. I'm not going there. Besides, I don't think it's all that harsh. She would have been well within her rights to push Mary to execute you for treason." Bash explained.

"But Bash she..." Kenna started.

"No. You lost your right to ask me for anything. First you cheat on me, and then you try to destroy the happiness I found with someone else. The worst part is you don't even truly understand what you did." Bash said.

"I do. I just think..." she said.

"Stop. You don't. I love Catherine, and I almost lost her forever because of what you did...the hurt in her eyes when I didn't believe her...that nearly killed me. You need to learn to stop playing with people's lives, and if you're asking me this, you haven't learned a damn thing." He took the list off the desk and handed it to her. "Make sure you don't forget anything this time." He said handing it to her. Then he left the room. Kenna read the list and sighed. Just as she'd expected.

Later that night, when Bash came back to the room, Catherine was sitting at her desk again.

"Writing out another list for Kenna I see." He said as he looked over her shoulder and kissed her cheek.

"Hmm, having to think up new tasks for her brings out the artist in me." She said as-a-matter-of-fact.

"Cleaning out the stables? Haven't you already given her enough 'shitty' jobs? Not very creative there." He said as he inspected the list further.

"Yes, well what that one lacks in creativity it makes up for in shit." She pointed out. He thought for a moment.

"Could you possibly be overdoing these lists just a little?" He asked tentatively.

"Overdoing? Feeling protective over your former wife are you?" She said a bit irritated.

"Not protective...I just...she just seems so...pathetic." he said.

"Good." She said.

"Alright I won't push. You can do as you will. It's just something to think about." He said as he started to take off his jacket and his sword. He went back to her and took the list out of her hands. "You know there are other reasons not to spend so much time on those lists."

"Oh?" She prodded.

"Mmm. Let me show you some of them." He said wrapping his arms around her from behind and kissing her neck.

"So far, I'm liking your reasons." She said running her fingers through his hair.

"Should we adjourn to the bed so I can show you the rest?" He asked. She turned her head and kissed him.

"Perhaps not all the rest." She said.

"Are you not feeling well?" He asked.

"You don't have to get so worried every time I'm not in the mood for something. Like yesterday when you panicked just because I wasn't hungry. I'm pregnant and I'm tired. That is perfectly normal." She said as she stood, walking to the bed. Bash followed. They laid down, Catherine on her back, Bash on his side, propped up a bit with one arm, facing her.

"Well, how am I supposed to know when I need to worry?" He asked.

"I'll tell you if you need to worry." She said.

"And by the time you tell me I should worry, chances are that it will be far past the time for just worrying." He said.

"Are you saying you don't trust me?" She asked.

"No I'm saying you are too ornery to admit defeat and will lie to yourself as long as humanly possible before getting seriously ill." He explained while playing with her hair. She held his face and kissed him.

"I'm fine." She said smiling.

"You'd better be." He said kissing her again.  
The next morning, Bash cuddled up next to Catherine as they woke.

"Mmm. I wish we could stay here all day." Catherine said. "I'm so tired of all those other people." Bash laughed sleepily into her neck.

"You know we don't have to get up just yet. It's still early." He said.

"I do recall you offering to show me some things last night. I might just be up to accepting that offer." She said.

"Who says the offer is still on the table." He said teasingly.

"It seems like a solid deal to me." She said, emphasizing the innuendo by taking hold of his 'offer' He returned the favor and then started kissing her. Her one free hand started running through his hair and down his neck taking hold of his shoulder. Just as things started getting heated, Kenna walked through the door. She abruptly covered her eyes.

"Oh god. I didn't know you were...I mean...the guard let me in." She said embarrassed as they covered themselves.

"Remind me to fire that guard." Catherine said. "The list is on the desk. Take it and go."

"Right. Of course. Going." She said turning with her hand still over her eyes. She quickly picked up the piece of paper and started to take off out the door.

"Damn it." Catherine said "Wait." Bash gave her an irritated look. "Oh the mood is killed anyway." She explained. Kenna turned back around cautiously.

"Yes." She said.

"There's something else not on that list. Count Allard will be joining us tomorrow at the feast. I'll need you to escort him." She said. Kenna recalled the name.

"Count Allard? But he smells like a pig trough, and sweats enough to fill one." She complained.

"Yes. So you understand why I'm having a problem finding someone to escort him." Catherine said. Kenna sighed and turned back around. Catherine was almost sure the girl looked as though she were turning green with the thought. After she left, Catherine got up and went to her desk.

"What are you doing?" Bash asked.

"Writing out an invitation to Count Allard." Catherine said.

"You just made that up?" He asked.

"That's what she gets for interrupting us." She said with an amused eyebrow raised. Bash wasn't sure if he should be worried, but it didn't matter because he couldn't think straight. Catherine could see his predicament and tried not to laugh. "I sometimes forget men have more of an issue in being 'interrupted' than women...do you need a hand dear?" She said sarcastically.

"No. I'm fine." He said unconvincingly.


	53. Chapter 53

"The next day, guests were arriving for the feast. Catherine and Bash were helping to greet them with Francis and Mary. They could see Count Allard arrive off in the distance. Catherine looked around but did not see Kenna.

"Where is Kenna? Count Allard has arrived and she's nowhere to be found." Catherine she asked into Bash's ear.

"I'm sure she'll be here." He answered.

"She'd better be. There's no way I'm going to greet him." She said.

"You may not have a choice. He's coming this way." He said as the Count started walking towards them.

"Ahh, your majesty, such a pleasure to get your...last...minute...invitation." he said pointedly.

"Last minute? I'm not sure what you mean. I sent it out days ago." She lied. "Uh. Those messengers can be so unreliable."

"I see. Well, it seems congratulations are in order." He said. She looked at him confused for a short moment, as the smell was starting to get to her.

"Oh...yes...thank you." She choked out.

"And this must be your young groom." He said holding out his hand. Bash looked at it awkwardly and hesitantly shook it, pulling it back and wiping it on his pants.

"Your majesty, my apologies for being late. I was held up." Kenna said, interrupting the awkward moment.

"Ahh, Kenna." Catherine said looking at her as if she could kill her with her thoughts. "Count, this is Lady Kenna. She will be your escort for the evening." He looked at Kenna as though she were a piece of meat. She looked back at him trying to keep her composure. She glanced at Catherine pleading with her eyes. Catherine merely smiled evilly at her. "I shall leave you two to get acquainted." She said grabbing Bash's arm and pulling him away.

"I think I have to cut off my hand." Bash whispered in her ear.

"I think that might be wise." She whispered back, as they scurried off.

"After some time had passed, Kenna couldn't take it anymore. She simply couldn't stand one more moment of this torture. She saw Catherine leave the feast alone. To hell with her pride. It was time for begging. She excused herself and decided to go after her.

"When she got to Catherine's room, she found her sitting on the floor, pale as a ghost. She rushed to her.

"Catherine are you alright?" She said trying to help her up.

"I'm fine. I don't need your help." She said pulling away from her.

"You're burning up. Should I call for a physician?" She asked.

"No!" She snapped. "No physicians. Just leave me be. And don't you breath a word of this to anyone."

"But Catherine you're obviously ill. Shouldn't I at least go find Bash?" She asked.

"I said I'm fine." She said through gritted teeth. "Now leave me before I decide to make those lists of yours even worse." Kenna backed up slowly and left the room. She went back to the party and saw Bash talking to some nobles. She pull him aside.

"Bash. It's Catherine. I think something is wrong." She whispered. Bash looked at her a bit worried and they left the party together.

"What happened?" He asked as they walked down the hall.

"I found her on the floor in her room. I tried to help her, but she wouldn't let me. She was pale as a ghost." She said.

"Did she have a fever?" He asked. Kenna looked confused. 'Why would he ask that?'

"Yes. I think so. But she would barely let me touch her." She said as they approached the chamber doors. She grabbed Bash's arm just before he entered. "Look. She didn't want me to tell you. Please don't let her know I did. She'll kill me."

"Don't worry. I won't say anything." He said and went inside.

"Catherine." He went over to her and picked her up off the floor, placing her on the bed. "I thought you were going to tell me when you didn't feel well."

"It happened so quickly. I didn't..." she trailed off.

"It's alright. Here, let me help you with these." He said taking off her jewelry and crown so she'd be more comfortable.

"No. I have to go back to the party." She said.

"No. You have to rest. I'll make an excuse for you." He said softly. He poured some water and handed to her. She drank some and handed it back. He kissed her forehead.

"I'll be back soon. I'll just let Mary know where we've gone." He said getting up.

"You don't have to. I'm okay." She said.

"I'll be back." He repeated as he left the room.

When he came out of the room, Kenna was still standing in the hall.

"Is she alright?" She asked.

"She'll be fine. She just needs some rest." He said.

"You asked if she had a fever. You knew she was sick. How long has this been happening? Should I tell Mary and Francis?" She asked as she followed him down the hall.

"That is none of your business." Bash said. "Mary and Francis already know, and don't ask anymore questions. You'll just

"Done enough of that? What are you talking about. I've done everything she asked...unless...is that why you married her? Because she was pregnant? Has she been sick the whole time?" Kenna asked. Bash stopped walking and whipped around to face her.

"That is not _why_ I married her. It might be why we rushed it, but I love her...I almost lost her because of you. The stress of your little betrayal almost killed her!" He said getting angrier by the second.

"Bash I'm sorry, I...I...didn't..." she started.

"You didn't know? If you had, would it have stopped you?" Bash asked. Kenna thought on it. "Don't try to pretend like it would have." He started walking away.

"That's not fair. You don't know...Bash wait." She ran after him. "I'm not heartless, I feel awful. I wanted to break you two up, I didn't want to kill her. Is there anything I can do?"

"You're already doing it. Oddly enough, torturing you has been making her feel better." He said.

"Of course it has." She said rolling her eyes.

"But if you tell anyone you know about this, and I mean anyone, including Catherine. Her lists will be the least of your problems." He warned. She nodded. He walked off in huff back to the party to make an excuse for Catherine's disappearance.

When he was done, he went back to the room. He crawled into bed next to her.

"Do you feel any better?" He asked as he stroked her hair. She nodded and snuggled into his shoulder. "No more parties for you." He said kissing her head. They laid in silence for a few moments.

"Rosalind." She said.

"If you're trying to use your not feeling well to get me to agree to a name. It's not going to work." He told her. She smiled.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too." He replied.


	54. Chapter 54

Catherine awoke in the middle of the night, unable to go back to sleep. After awhile, she decided to take a walk. She gently lifted Bash's arm off of her and pulled her robe on.

As she was strolling down the corridors, she passed John's room and heard him cry. She went inside to make sure he was okay. When she opened the door, Francis was there. He picked him up and started to quiet him. He rocked him and started talking to him. Catherine smiled at the sight.

"Shhh, it's alright." he cooed. Catherine stepped back so she wouldn't be seen. She didn't want to ruin it. "Now what do you have to cry about?" He started pacing the room, gently bouncing him. "You think you have worries now, wait until you're older...Hopefully you won't have the same worries I do." he paused for a moment, he hadn't said it out loud yet and it was a struggle, even if John didn't understand. "I killed my father, and no one knows." Catherine's hand immediately went to cover her mouth as she stepped further into the shadows. "Holding it all in, keeping to myself, it's an impossible feat. But if Mary or Mother knew, if anyone knew, it would put us all in danger. I wish I knew how to fix this." Catherine's hand slid down from her mouth to land on her chest, as she swallowed hard. She took a deep breath and quietly backed out of the room.

She walked back to her room in a fog. No wonder Francis had been so distant. Even before he'd found out about her and Bash, something had been off. Now she understood. What was she supposed to do with this information? Should she tell Francis that she knows? She wouldn't want him to think she'd been spying on him. Not to mention, he was right. What she now knew, could put them all in danger.

When she finally made it back to her room, she sat down in a chair and watched Bash sleep. How was she supposed to keep this from him? They had promised each other there'd be no lies and no secrets, and what a secret this was. She was stuck between a rock and a hard place. And poor Francis. Having to shoulder what he'd done all alone. The guilt must be eating him away. A tear fell from her eye and splashed off her hand. She hadn't realized she'd started crying. The sound of her sniffing was enough to stir Bash out of his sleep. He ran his hand over her side of the bed, realized she wasn't there and slowly blinked his eyes open.

"Catherine?" He rolled over and realized she was crying. "Is everything alright?" he asked as he made his way across the room to her. He kneeled down in front of her and started wiping her tears off her face. She shrugged it off and wiped the remainder of them away herself.

"I'm fine. I...I just had a nightmare." she lied. "I'm fine now." she shot him a fake smile.

"It must have been some nightmare." he said. "Want to talk about it?"

"No. No it's really fine." she started to get back up. "Let's go back to bed."  
Bash knew something wasn't right, but decided the middle of the night wasn't the right time to push the subject, especially since Catherine needed her rest. "Alright. If you're sure." he said.

"I am." she answered. They laid down and she rolled on her side facing away from him. She stared at the wall as he put his arm back around her. What was she going to do?

The next day, she was sitting at her desk attempting to write out Kenna's chores for the day, but simply couldn't think of a single thing. Her mind was too busy replaying what she'd heard the night before. She crumbled up the piece of paper that said nothing but Kenna's name and threw it into the fire. She put her head in her hands in frustration, making a grumbling noise as her forehead made contact with her palms. This was going to drive her mad. Mad just like Henry. Henry. Francis killed him. She still couldn't wrap her mind around it. Francis had been the one to keep her and Mary from doing the very same thing. He'd been firm on the fact that Henry could be saved...and then he...it just didn't make sense. Unless...had he seen what had happened at the joust? Yes, that must be it. Catherine had almost vomited herself at the site of Henry putting his hands on Mary. He had good reason to finish him. But even with good reason, he must be hurting. She wished she could do something for him. But how could she if she can't tell him she knows.

She was deep in thought when Kenna came in. She did a curtsey.

"Your Majesty, what can I do for you today?" she asked.

"Nothing. Causing you misery takes planning, and I'm just not in the mood. I would rather just be left alone today." she said.

"I hope everything is alright. This doesn't have anything to do with last night does it?" she asked.

"No. As I've said, I'm just not in the mood. Now, if you would please stop pestering me." she gestured for her to leave.

"If that's what you wish." she started to leave but paused. "If there's anything I can do to help...I mean I know you probably don't want my help, but I...well if you decide you do. Anyway, I hope you feel better." she said quietly and walked out. Catherine looked after her for a moment curiously. 'How odd.' she thought. 'She probably just thinks it'll get her out of this mess...but she actually seemed sincere. But why would she care if I was sick or not?' she shook off the thought, the memories of last night once again taking over her mind.

As Kenna came out of the room, she bumped into Bash.

"I don't see a list in your hand." he joked.

"She didn't give me one." she said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"She said she wasn't in the mood. She was acting strangely, almost like I'd interrupted her, but she was just...sitting there." she said and then walked away.

Bash opened the door and peeked inside. Catherine was sitting staring out the window, a pained look on her face. He closed the door again. He was worried that she was getting worse and not telling him. Asking her wouldn't do any good. She'd only deny it. He decided he would just have to keep a closer eye on her, but he would need help with that...so he went to talk to Mary.


	55. Chapter 55

It had been a few days and Catherine had barely come out of her room, and she still hadn't given Kenna any new chores. Kenna still kept coming every day however, only to be turned away. This day she came once again.

"Your Majesty." she said with a curtsey. Catherine rolled her eyes as she looked up at her.

"It's no longer amusing to me to torture you if you come asking for it...you're dismissed. I'm through. You can tell Mary you've paid your debts." she said looking away.

"But..." Kenna began.

"I'm sorry, are you some sort of masochist, or are you just deaf? I said you're dismissed." Catherine said sternly but quietly. Kenna nodded and backed out of the room.

Later that day, Mary and Greer came to her room. They had a try of food and a deck of cards.

"You've been cooped up in here for days, we thought you might like some company." Mary said as they entered. She set the tray down in front of her and sat.

"If I wanted company, I wouldn't _b_e cooped up in here." she said sarcastically. Mary and Greer exchanged a look, but ignored her comment.

"I had the kitchen whip up all your favorite treats." Greer said as she started taking some food off the tray and placing it in front of her. She looked at the food and sighed.

"I know what you two are doing." She said.

"What do you mean?" asked Mary.

"You're trying to figure out what's going on with me. You think if you lower my defenses with sweets and a card game I'll tell you what's wrong." she guessed. "It's not going to work."

"Nonsense, we were just trying to improve your spirits. You don't seem yourself the last few days." Mary said.

"Did Bash put you up to this? I know he thinks I'm not feeling well. I'm fine. That last spell I had wasn't even that bad." She said. They continued to ignore her and started to shuffle the card deck.

"Do you want to play five cards or seven? Or perhaps you'd prefer to play gin." Mary asked. Catherine looked at her and pursed her lips in frustration. It was hard enough keeping this secret to herself when she was actually by herself, but with them pestering her it was even more difficult.

"Mary I really am not in the mood..." she started.

"Not in the mood? But you said you were fine. Why would you not be in the mood if nothing is wrong?" Mary asked, sarcasm dripping from every syllable. Catherine pursed her lips again. So this would be the real game.

"Five cards will be fine." she grumbled. Mary smiled with pride, knowing she had her. Greer looked worried, but starting dealing the cards.

After, a few hours, and endless hands of cards, Mary was still unable to get anything out of her, and she was clearly not paying any attention.

"Alright, I know something is going on. I've beaten you the last six hands. You've never let me win that many before." she pointed out. Catherine sighed and slammed down her cards.

"Mary, please, I don't want to do this with you again. Me constantly telling you I am fine, and you not believing me. It's tiresome." she said.

"Yes, and the last time we did this it turned out you were not, in fact, fine." she countered. Greer looked between them uncomfortably.

"I think it's time for me to be going. This was fun...sort of." Greer said as she rose to leave.

"Fine or not, why do you always have to stick your nose into my business?!" Catherine raised her voice a bit. Greer quickened her pace and left in a hurry.

In all honesty, Catherine was touched that Mary was concerned, but she couldn't even give her the idea that she had a secret, because she would never let up if she did.

"Because I'm worried about you. If you're sick, you need to tell us, maybe we can do something..." Mary started.

"I'm not sick! Not anymore than I was before. Nothing has changed. Please just let this go." she said. Mary looked at her a moment.

"You're not, are you. It's something else." Mary suddenly looked even more concerned. If it had Catherine this upset, it must be bad.

"Just leave it alone Mary." she said, softer now. Mary knew she wasn't getting anymore out of her at the moment. She rose and put a hand on Catherine's shoulder.

"You're not alone, I hope you know that." she said. Catherine put her hand on top of Mary's just before she pulled it away and started to go. After a beat, and without looking up, Catherine spoke.

"I know." she said. Mary stopped and turned to look back at her. Catherine looked up. "I know. I do."  
Mary half smiled and walked put of the room, leaving Catherine to her thoughts once more.

Later that night, after Bash had done his duty for the day, he came back to the room.

"It's almost time for dinner. I was hoping you'd come down with me." he said as he entered. She was staring out the window again.

"Did you send Mary in here this afternoon?" she asked.

"What?"

"Mary. Are you going to tell me you didn't ask her to come and spy on me?" she clarified.

"Catherine I..."

"Don't. I understand why you did it, but can you not just trust that if I'm not telling you something I have a good reason?"

"There is never a reason not to tell me something. We are supposed to be able to lean on each other. I've been sitting here all week, watching you, knowing there's something the matter and there's nothing I can do to help...It's hard enough knowing I can't help when you're ill, but when it's something else, it's worse, because I think I might actually be able to do something, and you won't let me." He said sitting next to her and holding her hand.

"You can't help." she said.

"So there is something going on." he said.

"I can't tell you. I want to...I do. But I just can't."

"You can..."

"Bash, please, this is hard enough without you pushing me. You knowing will only make matters worse. I shouldn't even know. So please...please don't"

He nodded, tears almost in his eyes. He pulled her into him, her head resting on his chest. He kissed the top of her head. They sat like that for a moment.

"So, will you come down with me?" Bash said, his voice cracking a bit. She nodded. He stood and offered her his hand. She took it, and stood as well. He kissed her cheek and they made their way to the dinning room hand and hand.


	56. Chapter 56

Some time had passed and, from what Catherine could tell, nothing had come of her little discovery. Everything seemed to remain status quo, and as badly as she felt for Francis, there wasn't anything she could do to help him. So she decided she would simply have to move past it for her own well being. Wallowing in it wasn't doing anyone any good. She was still hold up in her room however. Not because she was upset, but because she was getting very close to the end of her pregnancy, and it was simply best that she didn't over do it. Bash tried to spend as much time as he could with her so she wouldn't get bored. When he couldn't be with her, Mary or Greer would try to occupy her, as she said her own ladies made her even more bored.

It had been two days that no one seemed to have any time to spare, and she was getting cabin fever. She couldn't spend one more day cooped up in that room. So she decided to make a visit to see her younger children.

As she was passing one of the spare rooms, she heard men talking and a lot of noise. She stepped inside to see what was going on. When she opened the door, the room was being painted and an unfinished crib sat in the middle. Mary stood at the back of the room directing a few servants where to put things.

"What is going on in here?" she asked. Mary quickly made her way over to her.

"Oh Catherine, you ruined the surprise. I was having them remake this room into a nursery for you. I thought you might like the baby to have it's own room, instead of sharing with the other babies." she said. Catherine looked around the room in awe. There were green silk curtains and pillows. A rocking chair sat in the corner next to a small table. Catherine ran her fingers over the rim of the crib, tracing the carvings of flowers that decorated it. A trunk lay at the foot of it, open. It had a stack of cloth for changing the baby and a few generic things for it to wear. Catherine picked one of them up.

"Mary, this is beautiful." Catherine

"You like it? I wasn't sure about the color..."

"The color is lovely. It's all lovely...What made you do all this?"

"Well you seemed so down lately, I hoped it would cheer you up."

"It does. Thank you." she said as she hugged her.

"I'm so releaved. I was terrified you wouldn't like it. I know how specific your tastes can be."

"It'll be nice not having to walk clear across the castle just to see my own child." she said thinking about her other children. "Henry always insisted our children be kept in the nursery. He said anything else would be improper for royal children." She'd always wished she'd been allowed to be a normal mother to them. Catherine shook the thought away.

"Well, Henry's not here now."

"I know, I was just going to see them actually."

"Come, let's let them finish their work then." Mary said, gesturing for them to leave.

They were walking together when arrived at the main hallway, where the court was gathered, going about their daily could see Bash at the other end speaking to Francis and Leith. Leith however, didn't seem like he was paying any attention. Be was too busy looking elsewhere. Catherine followed his gaze and saw Greer at the end of it. Catherine, descreetly as possible, tugged on Mary's arm to get her attention.

"Are the two of them...you know?" she asked gesturing toward the would be couple.

"Greer and Leith? No...what makes you think...?" Catherine glared at her.

"I know that look. I had that look."

"I think she may be in love with him, but she knows she has to keep her virtue. If she doesn't marry high born, she'll never be able to take care of her sisters." Mary explained as they got closer to the men. Catherine looked thoughtfully at that.

"Catherine, what are you doing? You shouldn't be out and about like this." Bash said as he noticed her.

"Oh relax, I'm just going to see the children. It's not as though I'm going horseback riding." she said. He nodded.

"I'm sorry, you know how I worry." he said then kissed her cheek.

"Maybe you should come with me then." She said.

"Perhaps we should all go. It's been awhile since we have all been together." she said looking at Francis. He made a face. "Francis..." Leith looked back and fourth between them.

"This sounds like a...royal...matter. I should go." he said as he stepped away. Francis rolled his eyes.

"Very well. Let's all go together." he said hesitantly.

When they got to the children's rooms, Catherine went in first, followed by Bash, then Mary and finally Francis closing up the rear. When Henry saw her he ran over and hugged her.

"Mother your tummy is so big now." he said. She side glanced at Mary.

"Just what I needed to hear." she said quietly to her. Mary tried to surpress a laugh.

"That's because there's a baby in there stupid." Charles said.

"Charles, don't call your brother stupid. It's not nice." she scolded.

"Sorry Mother." he said pouting.

"There's a baby in your tummy? How did it get in there?" Henry asked. Catherine's eyes grew wide.

"Perhaps that's something you should ask one of your brothers." she said looking at Bash and Francis. Henry and Charles looked up at them expectantly.

"Your his mother." Bash said out of the side of his mouth.

"Yes, but I believe he should have this discussion with a man." she replied. Bash looked at Francis.

"Don't look at me. It's your baby." he said.

"Yes, but you have a son now, it'll be good practice for you." Bash countered.

"And what if you have a son? Won't you need practice." Francis asked.

"Don't you think it might be a bit awkward for me to do it?" Bash said.

"It shouldn't be anymore awkward than getting her pregnant in the first place." Francis argued.

"Really? So what do you plan on telling John when he asks where he came from one day?" he remarked.

"Fair enough." Francis said.

"Well, didn't Henry explain it to you both?" Catherine asked.

"Well, yes, he did..." Bash said.

"Then just tell them whatever he told you." she said.

"I'd really rather not repeat it to them." he explained.

"What on earth did he say to you?" she wondered. Francis looked away, not wanting to meet his mother's gaze.

"Let me rephrase, I'd really rather not repeat it to anyone." he clarified. Francis continued to look uncomfortable.

"It couldn't have been that bad." she said. Bash and Francis looked at each other, then at their feet. "Oh, Henry." she spat.

"I believe they are still waiting for an answer." Mary said bringing their attentions back.

"Well, you see, when a man and a woman love each other, and are married..." Bash began.

"But Father wasn't married to your mother." Charles interjected.

"That's true. Technically, you don't have to be married. But you should be." Bash said.

"Does that mean father was bad? And what about you Francis? You and Lola aren't married either." Charles asked. Francis looked like he was about to say something that wouldn't come out.

"Another good point Charles, but no, it doesn't make them bad..." he began again.

"I still want to know how it gets in there." Henry interupted.

"Well, what happens is...wh...when they...are old enough they...you see they have to be...umm...what I mean to say is..." Bash turns back to Francis. "Good lord this is impossible." Francis sighs.

"Alright boys, it's like this..." Francis started. He paused for a second to think, then looked back at Bash. "You're right. This is impossible." Bash leaned into Catherine's ear and

"How old is he set to be married again?" he asked.

"Fourteen." she whispered back.

"You know, you're still a bit too young for that...We'll tell you when you're fourteen." he said.

"Isn't a bit...far off?" Catherine said.

"Not...far...enough." Bash answered through pursed lips.

"Alright, if you can't tell us how it gets in there...can you at least tell us how it comes out?" Henry asked. The all exchanged looks.

"Let's just say it comes out of the same place it goes in." Mary said, trying to avoid more awkwardness.

"I don't understand." said Henry.

"You will." Catherine said.

"When?" Charles asked.

"Hopefully when I'm not in the room." Catherine said sarcastically. The boys looked at her confused.

"Who wants to play a game?" Mary interupted.

"Me." Charles and Henry said in unison.

"Oh thank god." Catherine breathed out. The boys started playing some game that Mary made up and forgot all about their questions, much to everyone's relief, and they spent a few hours having fun together.


	57. Chapter 57

A couple of weeks had gone by, but the last few days Francis started acting off again. Only this time, it wasn't just Francis acting off, it was Bash too. He'd seemed distant. He wasn't annoying her incessantly, asking her if she was okay, like usual. Catherine didn't pry at first. She thought maybe she was just imagining things, but after awhile, she just couldn't take it anymore.

Bash had just come back to the room after a meeting with Francis, and he looked upset again.

"What's wrong?" Catherine asked.

"Nothing. It's just...I have to leave for the day. I have to see to something outside the castle." he said as he started gathering some things.

"Don't lie to me. I know there's something wrong. You haven't been yourself for days. Tell me." she said putting her hand on his arm. He stopped gathering his things and prepared himself to tell her.

"It's Francis...He wants me to kill someone...murder them in cold blood." he said.

"He must have a good reason." she said.

"He might, but he won't tell me what it is. He won't even tell me _who_ this man is. Just a location. He keeps telling me it's better that I don't know. He's sending me out there bind." he explained. Catherine's mind flashed back to the night she heard Francis's secret. She knew this must have something to do with it.

"He's trying to protect you from something." she said.

"Protect me? He's sending me out on a suicide mission. I knew we'd grown apart, but I had no idea I'd become expendable to him. And to do this _now_...that's cold even for him." he said as he started gathering his things again.

"Then don't go." she begged.

"I have to. It was a king's order. He pulled rank on me, can you believe that?" he said.

"That's not like him, even if he's mad at you, even if he hates you, he's always been reasonable." she debated. She thought about telling him what she knew.

"Not anymore." he finished packing his bag and put it down. He looked at her and pulled her close. "If everything goes well, I'll be home before you go to bed."

"And if it doesn't?" she asked.

"I love you...Always." He said and bent to kiss her. She held contact with his hand as it slowly slipped away and she watched as he walked out the door, her heart sinking in her chest. Francis had taken this too far.

"How could you do this?" she said as she burst in on Francis.

"Mother..." he started.

"How could you send him out there to risk his life without even knowing what he's up against. Do you hate him that much?" she yelled.

"I don't hate him..." he faltered. He didn't want to say too much.

"You must if you can't even trust him enough to tell him why he has to do this. You have plenty of men at your disposal, why him? Why now?"

"I asked him _because_ I trust him, not because I don't. I needed someone to do as I say without asking too many questions. It's safer for everyone if he doesn't know."

"Safer for everyone but him."

"He's my brother, regardless of our current situation, I would never send him out there if I thought I had another choice." he explained raising his voice.

"Well maybe you should've told him that before you sent him to a task he may not return from...he certainly thinks you hate him. Is that how you want things to end?...When did you become your father?"

"I am nothing like him." he seethed.

"Not yet, but the way you're treating him, treating me, just because we don't fit into your perfect portrait of how you want things to be, it's exactly what he would've done...Isn't it funny. I always thought it would've been Bash that would turn out like him. I never knew I'd be so wrong." she turned on her heels and left as quickly as her large stomach would allow.

"Mother I..." he said reaching out his hand and then pulling it back. He put his head in his hands and sat as he watched her disappear out of the room. What had he gotten himself into?

Catherine burst back into her room and slammed the door behind her. Both anger and fear fighting to take prevalence. Her head was a cloud of emotions. She knew Francis was trying to do the right thing, but what could he have possibly have been thinking? What if Bash didn't come back? What would she do? How would she ever be able to look Francis in the face again? She was getting dizzy and sick just thinking about it. She got a sharp cramp and leaned against a chair. Her vision blurred from the pain. Then the pain increased and she cried out, just before falling to the floor, unconsciousness setting in.

When she came to, she was still on the floor. She had no idea how long she'd been there. Her senses slowly started to come back and she blinked her eyes open. It took her a few minutes but she slowly started to sit up, holding her head. She shook off the fog in her mind and tried to figure out how in the world she was going to get up. She put her hands on the floor to push herself up and they landed in something sticky. She pulled them back up to see them smudged with blood. She started to panic.

"No." she breathed. Her breathing increased as she slowly looked down to see more blood dripping down her leg. She scrambled to stand.

"No. No." she repeated. When she got to her feet she followed the blood. Her heartbeat moving faster with every drop she found. Tears started to fall as she tracked the path to her bedroom door. She opened it quickly, didn't see anymore outside the door and then she quickly shut it again. She put her back to the wall next to the door and slowly slid down the wall.

"Please, please no." she said praying the worst hadn't happened. She sat there, tears now pouring down her face. How would she tell Bash when he returned. If he returned. God she couldn't loose them both. Her hand curled into a fist at her chest, as the drops from her face splashed off of it. She felt like she'd been sitting there for an eternity when she started to feel that bit of familiar movement in her stomach. She breathed a sigh of relief and started to cry even more. She ran her hand over her belly.

"It's alright. You're okay. You're okay." she said, pangs of joy shooting through her with every kick.

As soon as she was able to compose herself, she got up and started cleaning the blood. The last thing she needed was for someone to see this. But she had barely gotten any up at all when her door opened.

"Catherine Francis told me what happened and I...oh god." she said as she realized what was going on. She ran over to her. "Catherine...what...is it?" Catherine started shaking her head.  
"It's alright. I'm okay." she said taking Mary's hand so she could feel the baby kick. "See. It's okay." Mary still looked worried.

"Catherine this is far from alright." she said taking the bloody rag out of her hands.

"Please don't tell anyone about this." Catherine pleaded. The last thing she wanted to do was upset her further.

"Here, let me help you." she helped her up and brought her to a chair to sit. She cleaned the rest and took up all the bloody rags and threw them in the fire. She went back over to Catherine and kneeled down next to the chair, taking a water bowl and washcloth with her. She started cleaning the blood off of her hands. "Francis told me what he sent Bash to do. He wouldn't tell me why either if that makes you feel better."

"It doesn't change the fact that he's out there." she said quietly.

"I know." she said simply. "He'll be alright."

After Mary had finished helping her clean up, she made her rest. When she got up a few hours later she decided to do some she hadn't done in a long time...pray. She left her room and started walking toward the chapel. On the way there, Mary spotted her and followed her there. She watched as she struggled to kneel down in the pews. She waited a few moments and then slowly went inside and knelt beside her. Catherine opened her eyes and glanced at her.

"You should be resting." Mary said.

"I'll rest when he's back." she answered.

"But Catherine..."

"Do you know what happened the last time I was pregnant?" she asked.

"I heard stories...twin girls...I heard they died.

"But do you know how?" Catherine probed. Mary shook her head. "That's because only Henry and me and a handful of people that were in the room know the whole truth. I didn't want the whole world to know." she paused for a moment before going into her story. "Everything seemed normal at first. When I found out I was having twins, Henry was so happy. Then the day came and I knew as soon as I went into labor that something was wrong. I was a hard labor. The midwife couldn't get them out. It felt like I was there forever. When the first finally came out, she didn't cry. They wouldn't even let me hold her because they were too busy trying to get the second baby out. After awhile, they told me if they didn't get her out soon that I would die. I told them I didn't care as long as they saved her...that's when they told me she was already dead. They said they would have to break her legs to get her out."

"You...you mean while she was still..." Mary began. Catherine nodded, her eyes getting misty.

"It was excruciating. And when they pulled her out they told me not to look...but I couldn't help it. She was grey and tiny, but I saw her face for a second...just a second as they hurried her out of the room."

"Oh Catherine, I had no idea. I'm so sorry." she said putting her hand on her shoulder.

"They told me I should never have another child. That it was too dangerous. That I'd most likely not survive it." she finished. Mary's eyes grew wide.

"That's why you keep insisting on no physicians, because you already knew what was wrong. You knew all along." she realized.

"I didn't want anyone to know. You all treat me like I'm made of glass as it is. I just wanted us to be happy as long as we could. I don't want Bash to look back on our time together and just see dread."

"Catherine..."

"Promise you won't tell anyone."

"I promise." Mary understood why she wanted it this way and it broke her heart.

They hugged and Catherine wiped her tears away before trying to stand. Mary helped her up.

"You're right. I should rest." she said. Mary nodded.

When they walked out of the chapel and turned down the corridor, they could see Bash coming down the hall toward them.

"Bash." Catherine nearly starting crying again. He ran to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's done. It's over." he said as he touched his forehead to hers. But was it...


	58. Chapter 58

It had been a few days and Bash hadn't spoken to Francis. Francis had wanted to apologize, but couldn't figure out how without having to tell him why he did it. So they stayed distant.

Catherine had been trying to get them to talk to no avail. Before this mess, she had thought things were getting a little better. But now she felt like they were back at square one. But she still kept trying.

"Can't you just let this go? It's over and Francis never wanted to hurt you." she said as they were getting ready for bed.

"Do you know what it's like to kill a man with your own two hands...you'd think not knowing who he is would make it easier...but it doesn't." he said as he sat to take off his boots.

"You say that as though I've never killed someone." she said.

"And how often did you actually have to watch that person die? And I'm sure you never did it without knowing why or stand a risk of dying yourself? Were you ever forced into it?" he interrogated.

"Count Vincent's men..."

"That's different, that was in self defense. Not knowing is haunting me. How do I know this man even deserved what he got?"

"Francis wouldn't..."

"Wouldn't he?" he asked. Truth be told, she didn't know. His only reason for killing this man may have well been that he knew too much and nothing more. She wrapped her arms around him from behind, kissed his temple, and rested her head in the crook of his neck. He squeezed her hands. "I just need to work this out in my own time." he sighed. He lifted one of her hands and kissed it. "We should go to bed."

She watched him get up and lay down on the bed before following after. She blew out the candle and stared at the ceiling and tried to will herself to sleep.

A few hours later, they were awakened by a commotion in the hall.

"What's going on?" Catherine asked.

"I don't know." he answered as he got up and put on his shirt. "Stay here."

"Like hell." she replied as she rose slowly. They went to the door, Bash blocking the path so she couldn't leave the room and he looked out. The castles inhabitants were running around in a hurry. Through the crowd he could see Francis and Mary coming toward them. He opened the door further to let Catherine out.

"What's happened?" he asked them as he put his arm around Catherine protectively.

"A messenger rode out in the middle of the night to warn us of a group of assassins heading for us. One of the nobles happened to stumble across their plan and sent him out right away. We've already sent the children to safety and evacuated most of the servants and residents." Francis explained as the crowd started to disappear.

"Assassins? Why? Does this have something to do with that man I killed? Who was he Francis?" Bash asked. Francis didn't know how to answer. Catherine couldn't hold it in any longer.

"They know don't they? They know what you did." she said. Francis looked shocked.

"How did you..." he started.

"It doesn't matter how." she replied.

"What are the two of you talking about?" asked Mary. Francis braced himself.

"I...killed my father." he finally admitted.

"What?" Mary couldn't believe her ears.

"And that man I killed..." Bash started.

"He found out. He threatened to reveal my secret. I thought we got him in time...He must have already told someone." he said.

"Why didn't you tell us? We could've been better prepared! We could've had a plan!" Bash yelled.

"The more people who know the more danger we are in. If you knew then they would consider you an accomplice." He reasoned.

"It doesn't look like they care who knows. Otherwise they would've had a trial instead of sending assassins." Bash argued.

"Would the both if you stop it. There's no time for this." Catherine interjected./p

"Francis, Mary what's going on? They woke me and told me they'd already taken John out if the castle." Lola said coming around the corner with Kenna and Greer in tow./p

"We were just warned of an attack on the castle. They're after Francis, but we don't know who they will be willing to kill to get to him. Get your things, we are leaving now." Mary said.

"Your Majesty, the castle is clear." interrupted a guard.

"Go ready our carriage. We'll be down quickly." Francis said. the guard nodded and took off and Mary's ladies right behind him. "Get your things now, hurry." he said as he turned back to Catherine and Bash. "We'll meet you outside."

Bash nodded and they started to go back into their room when Catherine stopped short. She groaned and leaned one hand on the door frame and the other on her stomach. Mary and Francis turned back around.

"Catherine are you alright? Are you having another spell?" Bash asked as he looked her over, placing his hand over the one she had on her stomach.

"Worse...I'm in labor." she said.

"What? No, you can't, not now." Bash said.

"Try telling the baby that." Catherine said trying to breath. Bash put his arm around her to hold her up.

"Get her down to the carriage now." Francis said.

"Francis no, we can't move her if she's in labor." Mary said.

"But she can't stay here. What are we supposed to do?" Francis said.

"There's a set of rooms below the castle. I stumbled on them once as a child. If we hide in there, hopefully we won't be heard. I'll get her down there, you two get out of here." Bash said.

"I'm not leaving without the two of you." Mary said.

"Mary no, you are Queen. You have to get out." Bash said.

"And how are you going to deliver the baby?" she asked.

"I watched you do it before, it can't be that hard." Bash said.

"If you do something wrong they could bleed to death." Mary said.

"If your staying, so am I." said Francis.

"Francis no." Catherine struggled out.

"I'm not leaving my family to die because of my decisions." he said. "Take her down Mary. Bash and I will make sure everyone is gone and gather supplies. Well meet you down there."

Mary nodded and replaced Bash's arm with her own. Bash ran back into the room and grabbed some of their things.

"Francis you should leave." he urged when he came back out.

"No, this is my responsibility. I'm staying." he said.

"We're all staying." said Leith coming up behind them with the ladies. "I was escorting them out when I saw our guard dead at the gate. They're here already."

"No." Bash said.

"We have to get those supplies quickly." Francis said.

"Supplies?" Leith questioned.

"My mother's gone into labor." Francis said.

Meanwhile, under the castle, Catherine and Mary were just arriving at the rooms. Catherine could barely stand at this point. There was two rooms. One had a cot, a few chairs and a fire place. The other a table and a few more chairs. They were both very small and they had to go through one to get to the other. Catherine yelled out as they entered.

"Are you okay?" Mary asked.

"I just need to sit." She said. Mary helped her to a chair. Mary kneeled down next to her and took her hand.

"Mary, I need you to promise me something." she said. "I need you to promise if it comes down to me or the baby, you'll save the baby."

"Catherine I..."

"Bash will try to stop you, but I need you to promise me." she waited for an answer. Mary looked scared. "Promise me!" she yelled.

"I promise." she choked out. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that." she stood and looked around the room to discover the second room. "Come on, there's another room here." she went back and helped her inside. She sat her on the side of the cot and lit the fire. The pains started coming faster and Catherine moaned.

"Oh what the hell is taking them so long?" she said as she started to breath.

"It hasn't been very long." Mary said.

"Well it bloody feels like forever." she grumbled. She looked around the room and made a face. "What a place for my baby to be born. Uhh." she moaned again and Mary took her hand. Another pain shot through her and she squeezed Mary's hand. Then Mary screamed too. "Sorry."

"It's alright, I don't think you broke _all_ my fingers." she said pulling it back and examining it.

Bash, Francis and the others had gathered what they needed and we're headed down.

"How well can we possibly stay hidden with Catherine in labor? They'll surely hear us." Greer said.

"We're all going to die." Kenna said.

"We're not going to die." Francis said.

"Keep telling yourself that if it makes you feel better about this mess you've gotten us all into." Bash said.

"The mess he got us into? What do you mean?" Lola asked.

"Oh, you mean you don't know? We'll don't feel bad, no one did. Because our glorious King feels the need to keep secrets from his own family." Bash said raising his voice.

"I never wanted this." Francis argued. "I was only trying to keep us safe."

"And a bloody good job you've done. This is only the second time we've had to cower in a corner waiting to be slaughtered." Bash said as they finally entered the rooms.

"This is not the time for fighting." Leith said. They ignored him.

"I did everything I could to..." Francis began, but was cut off by the sound of Catherine screaming in the next room.

"Catherine!" Bash yelled and rushed in, dropping the supplies next to the cot. "Catherine it's alright, I'm here now."

"It's about damn time." she said.

"You made it just in time she's going to have to start pushing." Mary said. Bash grabbed a sheet from the supplies and covered the old cot. He helped Catherine up onto it. He held her hand and kissed her forehead as she readied herself. "Okay, Catherine, I'm sure you know what to do."

Catherine started to push and let out a loud scream that could be heard in the next room.

"We are definitely going to die." Kenna said. Everyone looked at her. "What?"

"Leith wait by the door and keep watch." Francis said. He started pacing as the he listened to his mother's cries.

Some time passed and there was a creaking noise coming from above them. Someone was there.

"I know this is an awful thing to ask, but can you try not to scream?" Bash asked looking at the ceiling.

"I don't think that's going to be a problem much longer." Mary said. Catherine was getting visibly weaker. She pushed a few times, squeezing her mouth shut to keep quiet. Bash saw the worried look on Mary's face and leaned closer so Catherine couldn't hear.

"What is it?" He asked.

"She shouldn't be bleeding like this." she said. He went back to the top of the cot and started smoothing back her hair.

"I know your getting tired, but you can do this. I know you can." he said. She pushed a couple more times, pain tearing through her.

"I see it." Mary said "I see the head. You just have to push a few more times." Mary said.

"I can't." she said weakly.

"You can. You're almost there." Mary coaxed. Catherine shook her head.

"Catherine, look at me. If there's anyone in the world who can do this it's you. We're about to meet our baby. You _can_ this." he said looking on her eyes. He got up on the cot and sat behind her. "Lean on me. You can do this."

Using Bash to keep her sturdy, she used all her strength to push. She stopped and started breathing hard.

"One more, come on." Mary said. Catherine pushed again screaming out one last time. The pain was the worst she'd ever felt. She could feel every inch of her body shutting down. Her head was spinning and then...black. She slumped down in Bash's arms.

"Catherine! Catherine!" Bash panicked as he felt to see if she was breathing. She was...but barely.

"Bash." Mary said. Bash looked up at her. She was holding his baby as she spoke "She's not breathing. The baby's not breathing."

And suddenly neither was he...

_**To Be Continued...**_


	59. Chapter 59

_**Previously on No one has to know:**_

_**"Catherine! Catherine!" Bash panicked as he felt to see if she was breathing. She was...but barely.**_

_**"Bash." Mary said. Bash looked up at her. She was holding his baby as she spoke "She's not breathing. The baby's not breathing." **_

_**And suddenly neither was he...**_

Bash looked back and fourth between Catherine and the baby frantically, not knowing who to help, or even if he could help. He gently laid Catherine down and kissed her head. After all she was still breathing...for now. He rushed to Mary's side and looked over the very still baby girl. It was a girl. He had a daughter. He reached out and touched her cheek.

"What do we do?" Bash asked.

"I don't know." Mary answered almost in tears. A single tear fell from Bash's eye and he slowly bent and kissed the baby's head.

"Please. Please breathe!" he yelled.

_The fog started to clear in Catherine's head and suddenly she was standing in a garden. A very familiar garden. It was the garden at her aunt Clarice's home in Italy...How did she get here? _

_"Caterina. Caterina, Oh my dear, it's been so long." she heard a voice call. She turned and there standing in front of her was her aunt Clarice with three children at her. Two girls and a boy. _

_"Clarice...but how?" she asked then she noticed the children. _

_"Who are these children?"_

_"Oh I think you know who they are."_

_"Louis, Victoria...Jeanne." she said as she touched the faces of her lost children._

_"Why don't you three go and play, I need to speak to your mother." Clarice said as she sent them off._

Greer and Lola came running in, leaving Francis still pacing in the other room.

"We heard yelling, is everything alright?" Greer asked.

"The baby's not breathing." Mary sniffled.

"Don't panic." Lola said putting a hand on Mary's shoulder. "John wasn't breathing when he was born either, but the woman who delivered him did something, she rubbed his chest I think."

"Please try to remember exactly what she did." Bash said grabbing her by the shoulders.

"I...I'm not sure. It happened so fast." Lola said.

"Please. You're her only hope." Mary said holding the baby out to her.

_Catherine and Clarice walked the gardens as they watched the children play in the distance._

_"Did I ever tell you the story of the day you were born?" Clarice asked._

_"Yes, many times. Don't you remember how I used to beg you to tell it again." _

_"Your mother was so happy. She loved you very much you know. Her final words were for you in fact. She prayed that you would live a long and happy life...I know you've given up. You've resigned yourself to dying, but you don't have to"_

"I think it was like this." Lola said she started to rub slow circles over the baby's chest. Bash and Mary watched intently, praying it would work.

_"You think I want to die? Why would I want that now? Now that I can finally be happy." asked Catherine._

_"I don't think you want to. You just believe you're supposed to. You don't feel like you're meant to be happy."_

Time seemed to stand still as Lola tried to revive the little girl that was still lying in Mary's arms.

"Please. Please." Bash kept repeating.

After what seemed like forever, the baby made a little gurgling noise and choked, spitting up a bit. Mary smiled.

"Oh, thank god." she said, wiping the phlegm away as the baby started to breathe. She held her out to Bash who took her very carefully.

"It's alright. I've got you now. I've got you." he said half smiling at her. "Her breathing still sounds off." he said, then looked at Catherine.

"Greer, Lola, can you help me with her?" Mary said gesturing toward Catherine. They nodded and followed her. Bash looked back at his new daughter and rocked her gently, playing with her tiny fingers.

_"That's ridiculous. I don't want to leave my children, Bash, Mary, my baby."_

_"Daughter."_

_"It's a girl?"_

_"Don't act like you didn't know all along." _

_"Is she alright?"_

_"That's something you're going to have to find out for yourself."_

Mary and the ladies finished cleaning Catherine up and changing her clothes. Then they pulled a blanket over her. They heard more creaking over their heads.

"They're still above us." said Greer.

"Good. Hopefully that means they didn't hear us." Lola replied. Mary looked at her ladies and gestured to them that they should go. There wasn't anything else they could do. Once they left the room, Bash walked over and sat next to the cot, still holding the baby.

"Catherine we have a daughter. A beautiful little girl. You should see her...I need you to be alright." he said taking her hand. He squeezed it and kissed her fingers. "Please."

_"Please. I need to know if she's okay."_

_"I can't tell you that my dear, because you need to go back."_

_"If I knew how to do that, I would have already. Please, just tell me."_

_"You do know how, and I can't tell you. If I tell you she's dead, you might give up, if I tell you she's alive, you might feel like it's okay to go because she's safe." Clarice started shaking her head. "No. You have to go back. You still have so much to do."_

It had been hours since the last time they heard any movement in the rooms above them, so they sent Leith out to see if it was safe to go back up. A few hours later, Leith returned, and brought three guards with him.

"I searched the whole castle and the grounds. It's clear. I found these three returning on my way back." Leith said.

"It's good to see you're safe Majesties. When you didn't show up at the safe house we returned immediately to find you." one of them said.

"I need one of you to go back and let the others know it's safe to return and another to go fetch a physician for my mother. She's given birth but has yet to wake." Francis said. Two of the three nodded and left to do as they were asked. Francis then finally got up the courage to go in the other room. When he entered he saw Bash just sitting there holding the baby in one hand and holding Catherine's hand with the other, stroking her fingers with his thumb. Francis slowly sauntered over, standing on the opposite side of the cot. All he could do was stare. Bash was looking down at the baby.

"She's so small. It's almost hard to believe she's real." he said.

"She's beautiful." Francis said. The baby made a small snorting sound as if she was still having a problem breathing.

"She keeps doing that." Bash said sadly.

"Does she have a name?" Francis asked. Bash shook his head.

"When she wakes up." he said simply. Francis looked at her, worry on his face, and took her hand.

_Catherine watched the children play silently._

_"You're still here." _

_"I don't know how to go back. I know you think I do, but I don't." _

_"Well, you can start by listening." _

_"Listening to what?" she asked. Then Clarice disappeared, and she heard a voice in the distance._

_《Catherine. Catherine please...》_

"Catherine I can't loose you. I need you to open your eyes." Bash said as he stroked her hair. It had been almost two days since the baby was born and the castle was full again. They had carefully moved Catherine back to her room and Bash had barely left her side for more than a few moments. He hadn't slept either. "She doesn't even have a name yet. We never decided. I don't want to do that without you. We have to agree. That was the deal."

_"Bash?" she said as she tried to find where the voice was coming from. "Bash, where are you?"_

_"This way mother." Jeanne said as the three children ran away. "Follow us."...and she did._

Mary came in then, holding the baby. She hadn't left her alone for a second because of her uneven breathing. Whenever Bash didn't have her, Mary did.

"Bash. You have to eat something...and get some rest. This isn't healthy." Mary said.

"Not until she wakes up." he said.

"Bash you need to, for her." she said gesturing to the sleeping baby in her arms. Bash nodded and stood slowly, kissing her cheek as he rose. Bash left the room and Mary walked over to Catherine and kissed her cheek too. "Please wake up."

_"Mary?" Catherine said stopping short. "No. You're taking me the wrong way." she said turning to the children._

_"Don't you want to be with us mother? Grandmother's waiting on the other side for us. Don't you want to meet her?" Jeanne asked._

_"Of course I do."_

Mary followed Bash out of the room to make sure he took care of himself.

A short while later, Francis opened the door and checked to see if anyone else was there before going in. He sat down beside her and took her hand.

_"Now, now children...isn't it a bit selfish to keep leading your mother away like that?" she heard a voice say, making her stop again._

_"Henry?" she said as she turned._

_"Hello Catherine."_

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"I could ask you the same question...Go home Catherine. It's not your time."_

_"How do you know?"_

_"Just listen..." he said._

_《"Mother. I need you to wake up...》_

"...I need to tell you how sorry I am. You were right. I've been treating you awfully. You didn't deserve it. I just need you to be alright. I don't want it to end like this." he said as he started to tear up a bit.

"Francis?"

"It's time." Henry said.

_ 《"I need you...__》_

"Bash is a mess without you and Mary too...my new little sister...she's alive, but she still doesn't breath right. She needs her mother."

_"She's alive?" Catherine cried._

_"But she's not going to make it without you...I would kiss you goodbye, but under the circumstances it wouldn't be proper."_

_"Since when are you the authority on what's proper?" she asked. Henry smiled._

_《"I love you mother, please."》_

Francis laid his head on her and started crying.

_"You deserve a much better life than I ever gave you...so wake up go have it."_

_《"Wake up mother, please"》_

_"Wake up Catherine."_

_《"Wake up."》_

_"Wake up." suddenly Henry was gone and it was black again._

"Wake up..."

Francis suddenly felt a light touch on his back. He looked over. It was Catherine, weakly attempting to hug him. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Mother. I'm so..." Francis began.

"I know. I heard you. I forgive you." she said quietly and touched his cheek. He smiled and hugged her. The door opened.

"Bash you really need to sleep." Mary said as the two of them came back in.

"Mary, I told you..." Bash stopped when he saw her.

"Catherine." he said and rushed to her. Francis backed away and gave him space. Bash hugged her.

"Oh god I was so scared." he said as he took her face in his hands and kissed her gently. He took both of her hands in his. Francis and Mary smiled at each other. "You came back to me." he said then kissed them.

"The baby? Where is she?" she asked.

"She's right here." Mary said. She brought her over. Catherine tried to sit up and only made it about halfway. Mary carefully placed the baby in her arms, but she was struggling, so Bash helped her. Catherine half smiled, half started to cry. Francis and Mary looked at each other and knew they should give them a moment so they stepped out.

"I never thought I'd meet you." she said running a hand over her tiny head. Then she kissed her. she looked at Bash "She's perfect."

"Except she doesn't have a name." he said.

"Her name is Madeleine." she said as-a-matter-of-fact. Bash looked at her quizzically.

"What?" he asked.

"It was my mother's name." she said. Bash smiled.

"Madeleine it is." he agreed.

"She has your eyes." she said.

"And your everything else." he replied, then suddenly realized something. "How did you know it was a girl, just now, when you asked for her?"

"Just a feeling." she said. She looked back at Madeleine and held her hand between two fingers. "I don't ever want to let you go."

"Unfortunately you'll have to. It's time for her to be fed. I have to take her to the wet nurse." Mary said as she reentered the room. She walked over to Catherine to take her. Catherine shook her head.

"I want to do it myself." she said.

"What?" Mary asked.

"I was never allowed before, but I want to do it." she clarified. Mary smiled at her.

"Alright then." she said. "I'll let Francis know he can dismiss her."

"You can also let him know his new baby sister's name is Madeleine." Bash added.

"Well, it's nice to finally be formally introduced Madeleine." Mary said to the baby as she held her fingers as if they were shaking hands. As Mary pulled her hand away Catherine grabbed it and held on for a moment.

"I'm glad to have you back." she said as she left the room again.


	60. Chapter 60

_**I'd like to thank all my loyal readers. This story was meant to be a one shot and one year and 60 chapters later...here we are. This is the last chapter. I'm so glad you have all enjoyed this story and I loved taking the journey with you. But don't worry, if you are in need of more Basherine I will be starting a new story shortly and there is a chance (though I make no promises) that there will be a sequel to this story, assuming I can come up with a story line. I hope you enjoy the long awaited final chapter. And here we go...**_

It was three days later…After breakfast, Bash had spent the morning with Madeleine, as he had been every day until Catherine woke up, and then he'd bring her to her so she could be fed…which was were he was headed.

Madeleine was squirming in his arms and making little noises as if she was gearing up to start crying.

"Yes, I know you're hungry. You'll just have to be patient." He said smiling at her. She made a grumpy sounding noise. "Just like your mother."

He opened the door to their room, but Catherine wasn't in bed.

"Catherine?"

"I'm here." She replied. He looked up to see her standing by the window.

"You're out of bed." He said smiling. He rushed over to her and kissed her.

"Only just barely. It wasn't easy." She said, grabbing on his arm to brace herself.

"That's alright. You're getting better. That's all that matters…you should sit." He said walking her over to the chair.

"Now give me that baby." She said holding her hands out. Bash placed Madeleine in her arms carefully. She made a few wheezing noises. "I wish that would stop, it worries me."

"She'll be alright. She's already got her mother's stubbornness." He said kneeling down next to them. Catherine raised an eyebrow at him. He smiled at her.

"I think we should move her crib in here." Catherine said as she started to feed her.

"After Mary went through all that trouble with the nursery?" Bash questioned.

"Just for a little while. Until her breathing improves. I don't like her being so far away from me." She explained.

"Its only a few doors down…I'll have it brought in right away." He said and then ran his fingers over the tiny wisp of blonde hair on top of his daughter's head. "I still can't believe she's really here."

"I know what you mean…Our little miracle." She said. He kissed Catherine's cheek.

A couple days more passed and Catherine was finally able to stay out of bed for more than a few minutes at a time, so she decided it was time for the children to meet their new little sister.

She wore a simple dress, forgoing her jewels, her hair braided to the side. She and Bash were sitting with Madeleine when Francis showed up with his younger sister and brothers. Francis hadn't spent much time with Catherine since the baby was born. He'd felt so guilty about what happened, he couldn't face her.

When he opened the door, little Henry ran in.

"Mother!" He said loudly as he grabbed onto her arm.

"Shh, angel, not so loud, you'll scare her." Catherine said as she ruffled his hair.

"Sorry baby." He whispered to Madeleine.

"Well, you don't have to whisper." Bash said pulling Henry up on his lap.

"Can I see her?" Charles asked trying to get around his siblings.

"Would you like to hold her?" Catherine asked. Charles nodded. "Alright, come sit next to me." She said patting the seat. She carefully placed Madeleine in his arms. "Hold her head up…gently now." She instructed.

"Why does she breath like that?" He asked. Catherine looked sadly at Bash but didn't answer. She looked up to see Francis still standing across the room by the door.

"You don't have to stay all the way over there you know." She told him.

"Come on Francis. You can hold her now." Charles said. Francis slowly made his way over and kneeled down next to Charles. Charles handed Madeleine to him, and he took her gently. He stared down at her while Catherine looked on hopefully.

"You're going to have a hard time scaring the suiters away brother." He said as he looked at Bash and smiled. Catherine reached out and touched Francis's cheek. She knew in that moment she had her son back.

"Can I hold her too?" Asked Hercule, interrupting the moment.

"Seeing as you can't even hold your glass without dropping it, I don't think that's such a good idea." Bash said. Hercule pouted.

"You're just a bit too young dear." Catherine said.

"I'm glad she's a girl." Said Margot.

"Why's that my lovely?" Asked Catherine.

"Because there are too many boys." She replied. Catherine laughed.

Another few days passed, and things finally seemed like they were getting better. Francis was speaking to them again, they found the would be assassins in the woods, and Catherine was feeling stronger by the day.

Bash was just returning from a meeting with the guards. It was the first time he'd been away from Madeleine for more than a few minutes since she was born and he was eager to return to her. When he entered the room, Catherine was seated with Madeleine in her arms, but there were servants all over the room working on various projects.

"Catherine, what in the world is going on?" He asked as he made his way over to her.

"I'm planning Madeleine's christening." She said plainly.

"Planning her….just a week ago you could barely sit up for more than a few minutes and now your planning a party." Bash said confounded.

"That was a week ago, and I would hardly call it a party." Catherine replied.

"Will there be a gathering afterward, with drinks and food and music?" Bash asked.

"Yes." She answered.

"That's a party." He said. Catherine turned her head.

"Are you trying to tell me not to have her christened?" She questioned.

"Of course not. But perhaps you should wait a bit, or at least have Mary help you." He said.

"You're never going to stop worrying are you?" She said smiling.

"Not if I live to be a million years old." He said. She let out a small laugh and he leaned in and kissed her.

That night, Catherine was sitting at her desk, rocking Madeleine's crib with one hand and scribbling some letters with the other.

"What are you writing so furiously?" Bash asked.

"Nothing of importance." She said as she finished and folded it up. "Just a few things I've been putting off."

"It sure looked important." Bash said as he folded down the blanket on the bed. Catherine looked in on the baby to see she was asleep and smiled.

"Just some run of the mill royal business." She clarfied as she got up to join him.

"You know you're allowed to take a break." He said.

"If I have to take a break for one more day I'm going to lose my mind." She said. She pulled him in by his shirt and kissed him. He laughed a little.

"See what I mean, stubborn." He said. She laughed too and they climbed into bed.

It was the day before the christening and Mary was with Catherine and they were playing with Madeleine.

Mary was wiggling her fingers over the crib and making funny faces at her as she smiled.

"See she's smiling at me." Mary said.

"Mary she's too young to be smiling at you. It's just a coincidence." Catherine said. Madeleine makes what almost sounds like a giggle.

"And I suppose you're going to tell me she didn't just laugh at me either, maybe she's just very smart." She said. Catherine just smiles. "Tomorrow is the christening, have you and Bash chosen her middle name? I know how long it took you to pick a first." Catherine's expression softens.

"Actually we have…It's Mary." She says. Mary stops playing with Madeleine and looks up at her. "Well, it's fairly fitting we name her after her god mother…that is if you acept of course."

"Catherine I'd be honored…but why?" She asks.

"You kept my secret when I needed you too, you took care of me, you defended me with Francis…you even brought her into this world…I don't know if either one of us would be here if it weren't for you." She explains. Mary smiles and Catherine hugs her. "Thank you."

The next morning, Catherine was running around barking orders at people as they prepared for the christening.

"Where are the rest of the chairs?" She questioned a male servant.

"This is all of them your grace." He said.

"Well, this isn't nearly enough. I asked for twice this many." She bellowed.

Bash was standing off to the side with Madeleine as Mary walked up next to him.

"So. How does it feel to be a father?" Mary asked.

"Amazing…I mean it's all different now. Suddenly everything's about her. I can't seem to go a moment without thinking about her." He said as he looks down at her.

"Yes well, after everything that has happened things are bound to be different." She replied.

"This is what you call a centerpiece, it's pathetic." They heard Catherine complaining across the room.

"And then there are some things that never change." Mary laughed.

"I wouldn't have her any other way." He said smiling.

"Me neither." She whispered as Catherine made her way over.

"Honestly, I don't know how these people make a living doing this when they can't get a single thing right." She said. She looked at Madeleine and took her from Bash. "You could probably do a better job yourself." She said to her.

"She probably could." A voice said from behind them. They turned around to see Claude standing there.

"Claude. Your here." Catherine said.

"Well I wasn't going to miss my little sisters christening." She said. "I'm so glad it's a girl…there are too many boys."

"Or so I've been told." Catherine replied trying not to laugh.

"Lord Barrick has arrived your grace." A servant said to Catherine.

"Oh, I'm sorry my dear, but I really need to speak with him. I'll be back shortly." Catherine said handing Madeleine back to Bash. She kissed Claude on the cheek and ran off.

"What was that all about?" Claude asked.

"No idea." Bash answered.

Later, as Mary held Madeleine while the priest poured the holy water over her head, Catherine and Bash looked on smiling brighter than they ever had.

"Madeleine Mary Dubois." The priest said announcing her.

The small crowd of people started clapping.

Later, at the party, Catherine was standing with Greer talking, when a nobleman swaggered over.

"Greer of Kinross?" He asked Greer.

"Yes." She said.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Lord Barrick. I was hoping to speak with you about the possibility of marrying my two sons to your sisters." He said.

"My sisters? I'm flattered by your intrest but I'm afraid my father couldn't pay a dowry at the moment." Greer said embarrassed.

"Dowry won't be an issue. I don't believe in them." He said.

"You don't…but I don't understand." Greer said.

"If you don't think your father would be interested…" He began.

"No, no he would I'm sure. I would love to speak with you, please." She said gesturing that they speak in private. Catherine tried to conceal a smile. Greer didn't notice, she immediately took off with the lord. Bash sauntered up next to Catherine.

"You did that didn't you." He said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She tried to play it off.

"That's what you were writing all those letters for." He said.

"Oh alright. I remembered him telling me about not liking the practice of dowries and I took a chance." She said.

"Be careful, someone might think you're a nice person." He said.

"She and Leith helped us…so I helped them…don't you dare tell them." She said.

"Don't worry. No one has to know." He said.

"Yes well, remember what happened the last time you said that?" She said.

"Mmm. We fell in love, got married, had a beautiful daughter…" he said into her ear as he wrapped an arm around her. "I'd say it all worked out rather well." She smiled and kissed him.

"Alright, fair enough." She said.

"Speaking of, there's something I want to show you." He said.

"Now?" She asked.

"Yes now. Come on, they won't miss us." He said taking her hand. He walked her out of the room and covered her eyes. When he took his hand away, they were standing in the room that Bash had stayed in after he broke ties with Kenna. There were candles all around and some food and wine set out on the table.

"What is this all about?" She asked.

"It was a year ago today that we shared our first kiss, right here in this room. I thought we should celebrate such a very important occasion." He said pulling her in toward him.

"Has it really been that long?" She said.

"Hard to believe isn't it?" He said.

"Not really. Actually it feels like a lifetime ago." She replied.

"Well, in a way it was." He said. She smiled and took his face in both hands and kissed him. It was just as magical as the first time.

That night, they were sleeping, when Madeleine started to cry and woke them. Catherine started to get up.

"I'll get her." Bash said.

"I appreciate the sentiment my love, but I believe you'd have a very difficult time trying to feed her." she said as she threw on her robe and went to the crib. Bash got out of bed behind her. Catherine picked her up and tried to quiet her.

"Shh it's alright. Come, stop those tears now." she said as she sat with her. Bash sat next to her and put his arm around her.

"You don't have to stay up too." she said.

"It's alright, I like this better than sleep." he said. She smiled as she leaned back on him and started to feed her. Bash kissed the top of Catherine's head. "I never thought I could love anyone so much…I hope I make a good father."

"You already are." she told him. "She's lucky to have you…and so am I."

"I'm the lucky one." he said. She kissed his cheek and then they sat there for a little while.

When Madeleine had finally fallen back asleep, they got up to put her back in the crib. Catherine laid her down gently and Bash tucked her in.

"Do hear that?" she said.

"I don't hear anything?" he asked.

"Exactly…she's not wheezing anymore." she said. Bash listened for a second and then smiled.

"You're right. She sounds normal." he said. She smiled as well.

"She's going to be okay. I almost didn't think she would before…" Catherine started getting emotional. He pulled her in for a hug and kissed her cheek.

"We can put that behind us now. She's okay. We're okay. It's time for us to just be happy…Come on, we don't want to wake her." He said. They walked back to the bed his arm around her waist.

"Happy…I don't know if I know how." She said.

"Then we'll just have figure it out together." He pulled her in to kiss her and they tripped on the blanket, falling onto the bed laughing.

"That's not the way I'd hoped we'd break the bed." He said. Catherine raised an eyebrow at him.

"Don't worry. We have plenty of time. I'm sure we'll go through a few new beds." She said.

"Only a few?" He joked. Then she finished the kiss they'd started.

They didn't know what trials life would bring them next, all they knew is that they'd face them together.

_**~fin~**_


End file.
